


The Demons Inside (Bellamione)

by LoopyLeBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Differance, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Autism Spectrum, Bellamione - Freeform, Bellamione discord, Belluna, Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, OC death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Psychosis, Smut, True Love, Underage Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 85,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLeBlack/pseuds/LoopyLeBlack
Summary: Hermione (15) instantly falls in love with Bellatrix (43)(pre-war, but hell could eventually break loose)Bellatrix feels trapped & haunted by her past. Her metal age does not match her chronological age, it never did, making the trauma she went through at an early age even more unbearable for her. Hermione is patient with the dark witch and she understands quickly how to deal with the demons inside her head as she grows to love her, wanting to know more about the woman's past,Overall, a very cute, fluffy & eventually smutty story with also the necessary portion of angst, trauma & darkness.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Luna Lovegood, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Original Female Character(s), Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Luna Lovegood, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 90
Kudos: 302





	1. I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story to write and publish & I plan to post a new chapter every week. English is not my first language, so please bear with me if there are little mistakes.
> 
> \- I scaled Hermione down by one year (making her 15) because it is of value in the story. Also, first and foremost this is a Bellamione fic, but I've created an OC for this story who is very important. She was Bellatrix's first girlfriend and we will learn about her and them along the way -

Bellatrix watched as the wind drifts the waves violently to shore, her mind fogged and restless. She had let her cousin die tonight, and if anything she was the only one who is to blame.

Sitting on a rock at her spot in the forbidden forest, a place she couldn't visit for years and it sure was bitter sweet to be back. Her wasted years seems like a lifetime, everything still looks practically the same yet everything feels very different. Lost in her own thoughts she suddenly heard someone approaching, aggressively she stood up and turned around with her wand in her hand, ready to attack.

Not too far away was a girl who instantly froze on the spot with wide eyes, the girl's heartbeat rose when she saw someone was at her hidden place in the forest. She swallowed hard when her eyes had finally adjusted to the dark of the night and realized who she was facing. - It is the woman from earlier!- the woman who killed her own cousin in cold blood and dared to laugh about her crime, rather enjoying it.

''What are you doing here!?'' The both of them yelled at each other at the same time.

''Don't you dare raise your voi--'' Bellatrix cocked her head when she had also realized who the girl in front of her was, not too long ago she had chased her through the Ministry of Magic. Not too long meaning just a couple of hours ago and she had quite the fun in doing so.

She stares into the girls eyes for a couple seconds, lowers her wand and gazed over the young girls face before she sat back down as if she couldn't care less for the girl to be here. ''This used to be my place when I was your age, up until things changed'' Her voice was cold yet mischievous, raising her eyebrow when the girl stepped closer and sat down on the same big rock not too far away from her.

''I've found this place when I ran off in my second year, I come here ever since to clear my mind. I didn't know it was taken, I never saw a name.'' 

The girl didn't know why she hasn't just ran off , screaming to let people know she is here with a cold blooded killer, instead something pulled her towards the older witch.  
She should be terrified, but she wasn't.

''You're the Mudblood, Hermione Jean Granger, right hand of that Potter boy and an annoying know-it-all. I've heard about you, why are you still here?'' She gave the girl an emotionless side-look, although she didn't mind her presence it was utterly strange she didn't run away.

''And you are Bellatrix Lestrange, Death Eater, right hand of Voldemort and murderer of your own cousin and Merlin knows who else!'' Hermione felt really bold and also really stupid for calling her out like that, but it escaped her mouth before she could even think it over.

Bellatrix turns her head, her eyes pitch black almost unable for Hermione to see in the dark before they met her eyes. She wanted to cast an unforgivable curse upon the girl for spouting this nonsense, this girl has no idea what she's talking about. Instead after a deep breath and underneath a maniacal laugh her eyes shifted back to the shade of black it was before, deep brown maybe if you'd look real close.

Leaning her weight back on to her hands behind her back, playfully turning her head to look casually at Hermione. ''It wanted to stun him, that fool was simply standing at a very poor spot for the veil to take him'' Her voice was harsh and without emotion but it sounded like she was telling the truth.

Hermione saw the moonlight reflect on the woman's pale skin, she was gorgeous and her black curls complimented the rough edges of her facial features. The woman brushed a curl away that dangled in front of her eye and a devilish smirk appeared upon her face when she noticed Hermione was still looking at her. She got her knees up on the rock as she turned around, being up close and fully facing Hermione who strangely didn't seem to back away from the woman.

Hermione on her turn bites her lip thinking this would be it, this is the end, they will find her lifeless body cut open at shore tomorrow morning. Discarding what the woman had just told her she knows exactly who she is and what she has done to end up in Azkaban, she was no lost or innocent soul. She choose to torture, she choose to kill, she choose to judge people by their blood status.

She moved her eyes over to the Death Eaters lips who was now just inches away from her own, she wanted to speak but couldn't bring out a word. Quickly moving her eyes back up and sat up tall looking right back into the woman's eyes, seeing a wicked smile on her face.

''You have thing for the big bad Death Eater!'' The woman's voice sounds husky and low, she bit her tongue and her eyes widened when she grabs Hermione's chin between her fingers to have a better look at her facial features.

Hermione got a hold of her hand and tried to pull it away. ''I do not have a 'thing' for you'' She sounds as if she was trying to make herself believe that she was speaking the truth, but her eyes told a whole other story and the Death Eater saw it.

The witch leaned in and brushed her lips lightly over the younger witch's cheek barely touching. ''I think you are a filthy little liar''

Feeling her warm breath upon her skin made Hermione shiver - strangely not from fear,- she softly leaned her head aside as her hand found soft curls to hold. She pulled her hair gently to bring her lips closer to her own, she doesn't know why but she wants to know what they taste like, feel like. Slowly she start to nib on the older witch lower lip who on her turn softly bites down on the younger witch upper lip, slightly shaking her head like a predator.

It unexpectedly felt good for the both of them, as if both were waiting for this moment to happen for years.

This wasn't a kiss, not that Hermione had anything to compare it to but this was merely a play with lips, as if they were tasting it to remember. Bellatrix felt soft, even though her teeth where sharp upon Hermione's lip, but she wasn't trying to break her flesh to draw blood. Hermione could feel her warm breath against her skin and it felt good, it felt as if it was familiar.

Both witches were softly smiling between touches and it was if something had snapped inside Bellatrix when at the same time with Hermione something fell in place. And for a brief moment it was as if they could see each other for who they are, see the true person behind their facade of someone else's battle.

For Bellatrix it felt as if something broke through her barrier and it made her feel insecure, immediately building it back up. ''I told you, you have a thing for me'' Bellatrix cupped Hermione's cheek breaking their contact and backed away as Hermione opened her eyes to meet a dark smirk on the woman's face, dark but very challenging in a pleasant way.

''Aren't you a little too young, a little too bright and a little too light to be falling for a Death Eater?'' She teased and tapped her nail against her teeth, taking in the view she has on the girl in front of her. She was so young, her skin very smooth and her eyes full of life and passion and she has to admit to herself it felt amazing to have human contact like that after so long. It made her think about all her own the lost years, her childhood, her school years, her time in Azkaban, a lost life really if she ever sat down and think about it.

It was that short moment Hermione felt a pulse rush through her body when she looked into Bellatrix's eyes, she got up and leaped towards to the dark witch. ''I am not too young to know what I want, I am smart enough to listen to my heart and there is no light without darkness.'' Hermione was calm and tone was kind, it seemed to her that Bellatrix was trying to push her away after she knows for a fact the older witch had felt the same thing when they touched.

Hermione puts her hands on the woman's hips and rests her head upon on her chest, she saw a flash of many mixed emotions and memories that she couldn't tell apart, but it was as if she could feel Bellatrix's deepest pain and sorrow when their eyes just met, even though she has no idea what they are. All she could tell is that the woman isn't what she appeared to be, she is not innocent but she could clearly feel she has her own scars, burdens and guilt to carry.

The older woman was got off guard, was this girl stupid, suicidal or were her hormones just getting the best off her? She wanted to push her away but she couldn't lie to herself, feeling the girl's body pressed against her own made her have a strange feeling in her stomach and it felt good, warm, safe and cared for, but it also felt like a mistake to let the girl in so close, because she knows this is wrong for many reasons.

She didn't care, not for now at least, not after tonight, not after she had killed her own blood. Instead she wraps her arms tight around the young thing, protectively yet possessively, resting her chin on the girl's head. Taking in the girls scent so she could hopefully remember it later, she felt calm and she knows she doesn't need much to get completely drunk on it because the young Mudblood smells more than delicious to her.

She hugs the girl in tight, letting go of her armor for now, as this is the most sincere and loving embrace she had felt in over 30 years, and it shatters her heart into pieces as much it fills her heart with a warmth.

''I forgive you'' Hermione whispered almost unheard.

But Bellatrix had heard clearly, feeling caught, as if Hermione had seen her darkest secrets. And it stings like a thousand daggers being pushed through her heart causing the recent warmth to pour out all at once only only to be filled up with peace and comfort.

The girl had no idea what she had said, Bellatrix could never even forgive herself for what she had done, not even after all these years. Letting out a sigh before she gave the girl a kiss on her head, softly stroking her hair.

Hermione tightens her hold on the dark witch's hips, pressing her face more against her chest. She smelled good, a mix from rosewood and rosemary with a hint of chestnut and for some reason it smells very comforting and very erotic to Hermione's own surprise because she never found any perfume or smell erotic, exciting or really anything special. That is also why she never bothered wearing some herself, but after taking in this smell she might reconsider her opinion.

Suddenly a rush of guilt and betrayal went though her mind when she realized who she was hugging and feeling so comfortable with. When she looks up to Bellatrix she finds confounded eyes, they had softened so much since they first met tonight at the Ministry. Her eyes had sadness, guilt yet it had much playfulness at the same time, it reminded her somewhat of a child having a inner conflict about something that makes them excited but also knows it is breaking the rules at the same time.

Instantly forgetting about her previous thoughts, she again sees the woman for who she is, here in this moment, and she was being adorable in Hermione's eyes. She had a wide smile when she tried to make eye contact with the older witch, brushing her wild curls out of her face.

''Thank you for this'' Hermione spoke softly.

It went quiet for a bit, ''I don't-- what for?'' Hermione softly brushes her cheek, still having the cutest smile on her face that Bellatrix had just noticed.

''For this, letting me see you'' She places her fingertips on Bellatrix's chest near her heart for a short moment, she didn't want to overdo it so she let go of the older woman and takes a step back as a sign of respect after crossing a line like that.

''I mean it, I needed this'' Bellatrix still had a conflict with herself at this point being confused with Hermione's words honestly having no clue what she meant.

''What did you need, why?'' Hermione shakes her head with a laugh as she sat back down on the rock.

''Nothing, I just enjoyed being here with you tonight'' The woman kicked a rock aside having a little smirk on her face.

''Your company wasn't totally displeasing either, Muddy'' Bellatrix had a teasing smirk on her face, giving the girl a wink.

''I'll take that as a compliment then'' If anything, Bellatrix calling her 'Muddy' felt somehow as if it was meant to be a cute little nickname instead of a insulting slur.

''Pretty Muddy'' She mumbled softly from under her breath with a small pout as she tried to force herself to make eye contact with the Muggle-born.  
Hermione suddenly went a little shy when she got the conformation it indeed was intended as a sweet nickname.

''I'll be here at night if life allows it, so if you ever maybe want to sit by the water with me--'' Kicking yet another rock, knowing this is the most stupid thing she could do in her position, - asking a Mudblood to what, hang out with her?- Hermione wanted to answer immediately, but realizes this is a very dangerous and complicated game she just started. When she looks up Bellatrix had already apparated, leaving Hermione with the view upon the lake all by herself.

''I will be here''


	2. She Almost Killed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * TRIGGER WARNING *  
> There is a little bit of violence against young Hermione in this chapter. Like I said, this story isn't for everybody.
> 
> Still enough cuteness to enjoy in this chapter though :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be what people call a 'slow-burn' but I can't wait to share where the story is going.  
> [* Also, here's a link to the bio I've made for my take on Bellatrix * Follow for more bio's, updates, edits, and who knows what else. You can also let me know what you think about the story so far or inbox me for whatever, I won't bite, maybe--](https://loopyleblack.tumblr.com/post/629177658406846464/the-demons-inside-bellatrix-black)
> 
> *Happy birthday to my sweet little miss Hermione Jean Granger | September 19, 1979*

Almost two weeks have passed since they've met, both Hermione as well as Bellatrix couldn't stop thinking about what happened that night. Both knew it was wrong, both knew they should block that night out of their memory once and for all because most importantly they both know they need to play their part in this inevitable upcoming war. 

It is odd how something so wrong, so forbidden could feel so right.

Hermione frustratingly tosses the Daily Prophet to the other side of the table after she checked the news, a thing she did for the past two weeks.  
Scouting the pages to find or - hopefully - not to find Bellatrix's name in it. She was afraid something might have happened to her, but apparently that was not the case since today she finally had read another glorious chapter in Bellatrix's big book of crimes. 

Hermione is feeling sick to her core after reading the article including all the gory details. A story more horrendous one than the one she had read last week. This woman is a maniac, truly crazy and insane, to call her dangerous would a misunderstanding, the things she reads about her start to eat at Hermione's conscience more and more.

She wanted to see her, talk to her, hear she didn't do those things, how could she have? More importantly, why is she so desperate to see this psychopath again?

Hermione knows this is a woman everybody in their right mind fears, she knows the facts and the stories the papers write about her, but yet she feels like it's all a lie, fabricated in favor of their own side in this upcoming clash. She had felt the dark witch up close and she knows she is not pure evil like people claim she is, she has felt the light and pureness buried deep within her. Her judgement and intuition can't be too far from the truth, could they?

She doesn't even know why she is so drawn to the dark witch, but having felt her skin upon her own and seeing or rather feel flashes, pieces of her past that she couldn't place together is all she could think about. She wants to know, she needs to know.

Lost in thoughts, trying to figure out what they could mean when suddenly her attention has been brought back by the touch of Luna's hand on her own. ''You will be going away again tonight, won't you?'' 

Luna is always so straight to the point to a level that it can spook Hermione at times. The two became very close friends last year, Luna might be the sweetest person Hermione had ever met, she always tries to help others where she can and she never seems to have a bad day.

Sadly not everybody understands her or is mature enough to accept the girl for who she is, - a real sweetheart with a heart of gold - Luna is being bullied badly for as long as Hermione can remember but somehow she herself doesn't see it that way. She assumes the best out of every soul on this planet, believing the kids at school don't know any better, and that they just want to have cheap simple fun.

Hermione even called Luna out when they first met but quickly realized how wrong it was when she saw the other kids call her horrible names, pushing her off the stairs, let her trip in class or deliberately sabotage the art she was working so hard on. It was painful to watch, Luna always having a dreamy smile on her face as she gets up or stars over a project, the girl is so brave and strong without realizing.

It didn't took long for them to become really good friends, reading, philosophize or simply having tea together, spending time with Luna could be very inspiring and motivating. Hermione always stood up for Luna because she knows what it's like to be bullied in school, to be called horrible names.

She knows words can truly hurt a person, even though it didn't appear to make Luna feel as bad as Hermione, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be effected by them al all.

''Again? So you have noticed I've been sneaking out, great. But yes, please don't tell the others it's nothing special, just running some errands for my extra classes.'' Luna's eyes gazed to the grand doors of the Great Hall before she met Hermione's eyes.

''I won't, just follow your heart Hermione. The heart always knows best.'' She got up and skipped down the Great Hall, leaving Hermione in confusion.

This is why Luna can creep her out at times, she is a real sweetheart but sometimes it looks like this girl can snoop around in Hermione's mind. Hermione got up and wrote a small note for tonight, she has been to the lake multiple times the past two weeks but never got a sign of life from Bellatrix. Leaving the note will assure her that she at least tried to make an effort, although it felt really stupid hoping Bellatrix would even respond, show up or even think about her ever again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in silence for the least thirty minutes, waiting, watching mindlessly in the distance. Hermione let's out a sigh, feeling really stupid for trying so hard, for being here almost every single night just in hope to see her again. But why exactly, she is a psychopath and she shouldn't care in the first place. 

Reaching in the pocket of her vest to find the earlier written note, not sure if she should place it under a rock for the Death Eater to find. She stops herself, crumpling the small piece of paper in her pocket.

''Kitten, I thought I smelled something delicious!'' Appearing from the shadows Bellatrix now stood close behind Hermione, placing her chin on her shoulder to take in the view of the lake and the smell of the girls hair. ''I know you've missed me, I could smell your sweet scent all over this place the last two weeks''

''Yeah right, I think you meant perfume'' Hermione said with a straight face, not moving her body as she felt two hands slowly move over her stomach.

Hermione has been trying out different perfumes to find something to match her perfectly like Bellatrix had found her own perfect compatible perfume to match her skin. She realized ow stupid it must be to only do this for someone who might show up one night, - a criminal nonetheless - the fact is she doesn't even know what she was thinking, and if she was thinking clearly or not when she nervously put on perfume or tried different outfits on every night.

''Scent young lady, I recognize yours from miles away. You can try to hide it but it won't work, it's too strong for me to ignore'' Hermione felt the woman breath in her neck and by nature she offered it by tilting her head slightly at the touch of sharp teeth grazing her skin.

All logic has clearly left Hermione's mind, she stopped caring about the nights she waited here and the mornings after, looking for Bellatrix's name in the papers only to find horrific stories of torture and murder of her own kind. - Muggle-borns, Mudbloods, nothing more than pests to Voldemort and his followers.- 

A soft whimper escaped from her lips as she feels Bellatrix's hand move up higher over the side of her body, trying to get her fingers under the lace of Hermione's tight bra. ''I think you are a starving kitten, are you not?'' 

\- No, no, I shouldn't be fine with this, I can't be fine with this!- Hermione won't let herself be used like a plaything and she is not a kitten for the Pure-blood to toy around with whenever she sees fit.

Forcing herself to bring her mind back to her senses. Why is she so weak around the woman, or rather so ridiculously submissive? They have met once and here is the Death Eater sneaking up from behind, feeling up her body from under her shirt, trying to get under the bra. No this is not Hermione as she knows herself. 

She turns around punching the woman soft on the shoulder with a fist. ''I am not a toy you can just pick up and play with, and why even would you want touch a Muggl--'' Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the wrist and quickly locks it behind her back with a firm hold, making herself step in closer.

''Who do you think you are? Teasing me, reject me, then hitting me? You are my toy, a plaything, my little pet if I do so please, you little Mudblood'' Bellatrix tone was harsh but still had a playful note to it as she bites her tongue in an almost challenging manner, obviously not impressed with Hermione's effort to stand up for herself.

Hermione's blood starts boiling as she sees the witch making fun of her, mocking her, disrespecting her. She has waited for her, wanting to see her, she wished for Bellatrix to show up not knowing why, but it sure as hell wasn't to be treated like this. And before thinking twice she had slapped the woman in the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek as her own hand starts tingling after the impact.

The older witch covered her cheek with her own hand as her eyes immediately switched to two furious pitch black balls. It was in that moment Hermione realized the woman wasn't being serious and was just teasing or playing in a strange with the painful slur, she saw the change in the woman's eyes as if she had shifted to a completely different person. Hermione jumped in quickly placing her hand over that of the older witch covering her cheek as if it would undo what she just had done. 

''I'm sorry, I didn--'' Her hand instantly got pushed away and one split second later Hermione was gasping for air when the woman had her hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Bellatrix was squeezing, choking the girl roughly, her nails digging deep in the skin of her smooth neck, Hermione tried to reach for the woman's arm as she starts to hit her arm and body in pure panic.

''You dare to hit me, you filthy little Mudblood!'' The playful note in her voice was gone and she was spitting pure hate with her words. It didn't took long for Hermione's sight to get foggy, she was wasting much of her energy and way too much air, having trouble to fill up her lungs up with new.

Bellatrix was full with rage, - who dares to talk to me like that, who dares to even lift a finger at me when all I did was show affection?!- tightening her grip around the girl's throat, her thumb pressing in the soft skin above her collarbone causing the young girl to gag.

She clenched her jaw observing how her prey seems to be losing consciousness the longer and tighter she held on to the girls throat, the girl's hand making a small grabbing motion on her arm in effort to stop the woman. - So pathetic, so weak, yet so pretty you are little pet.- Her eyes widen at the beautiful sight of the girl's last attempts to whiff some air, gagging as more air escaped her lungs, squirming her body with all the energy she has left to escape before her arms fell down lifeless aside her body.

\- Merlin, she is gorgeous and smelling so good too - 

Her fighting spirit gone, as well as her smile, her beautiful - heartwarming - smile. For a few seconds Bellatrix dreamed away looking into the girl's eyes, seeing her struggle to stay awake, the sparkle of light dimming in her eyes before her eyelids finally fell down. 

That same moment a disturbing memory instantly flashed through Bellatrix mind, she saw a young and gorgeous redhead laying motionless in her arms, tears falling down on her face, mixing with the already dried ones of her own. It was then that Bellatrix eventually realized what she was doing, she broke out from her trance, this is not what she wants!

She loosens her grip and starts to panic when the girl falls to the ground after she releases her hand around the girls throat. Her heartbeat raising, kneeling down onto the girl, having both thighs round waist. With a shaking hand she puts a finger under the girls nose to feel if she is still breathing.

\- Nothing -

''Merlin, no, what have I done! Hermione, Mione, please, please just open your eyes, you're alright there's nothing wrong.  
I didn't meant to, please wake up!'' Tapping her face softly with her fingers before she desperately starts to shake the girls shoulders, tears burning behind her eyes. ''Come one, come stay with me my Mione, I didn't meant to. FUCK!''

She lets out a loud shriek of despair that might as well also sound like a mournful howl of pain, her heart aching. ''What have I done my Mione!''

The body underneath her starts to move as the girl gasps for air, coughing loudly and quickly moves her hand to her throat, sucking in the air. Her eyes filled with panic as she tries to breath, unable to stop coughing. ''Mmy-- Mione, re-ally?'' She snarls to the best of her ability, trying to look the woman on top of her in the eyes. 

Bellatrix let her head fall on Hermione's chest, feeling relieved but mostly remorseful about what she had done. She grabbed on tight to Hermione's shirt, hiding her face in in her neck with shame.

''Bella didn't meant this to happen, Bella didn't want to hurt kitten. I really didn't, but then I did-- fuck! My head!'' Bellatrix starts hitting her temple hard with her free hand until she feels Hermione hand over the spot where she was hitting. Tears filled Hermione's eyes at the sight of the witch uncontrollable and unstoppable crying on top of her.

Bellatrix finally stops beating herself when she noticed she was in fact hitting Hermione's hand instead and quickly holds on to it, tears rolling of her cheeks. ''I'm so sorry, so terribly sorry, I can't-- I won't--''

''It's okay, I'm fine'' There was a small cough that Hermione tried keep in, her voice was slightly trembling, and the dark witch could feel her hand slightly shaking against her temple.

She looked up at the beautiful young girl who shivered when Bellatrix tried to trail her finger softly over her throat. ''No, it's not okay, you're hurt and you are afraid, you weren't afraid before'' The woman let out a deep sigh before she let's go of Hermione's shirt and stands up, holding out her hand for Hermione to take so she could get up.

''Bella, it's okay, I'm not afraid of you'' The girl got up and softly pulled on the woman's dress as she tries to stand on both her feet. Hermione wasn't scared, not anymore, and she didn't want to leave even though the adrenaline in her body told her differently.

The dark witch who almost chocked her to death is gone, here eyes being back to the color they were earlier tonight. Hermione saw remorse, guilt, pain but mostly a sadness as the witch looked down at her own hands before an unexpected small smile broke loose around the corner of her lips.

''You've got some nerve calling me that kitten'' 

The young witch puts her hand back on Bella's temple, placing a kiss on the other side ''I'm sorry about your head.''

Bellatrix leans her head against Hermione's hand as if it was soothing the unbearable pain she carries with her everywhere she goes, sometimes completely taking over for better or worse like tonight.

For Hermione it was obvious the witch was in pain and she couldn't help to feel bad for her, even after what she had just done. It wasn't her, the woman standing in front of her now completely disappeared when she was squeezing Hermione's throat, but she is back and right now Bellatrix looks most endearing in Hermione's eyes.

''It are not your demons to fight girl, and I can't beat them, believe me when I say I have tried. It is not too late to pull back from me, I will not hunt you if you leave now, I promise I wont. I know I am too weak to pull away myself, it took me two weeks but in the end I did give in to my craving to be close to you'' It was true, Bellatrix had seen the girl out here almost every night, she tried to stay away from her because she knows how dangerous this little game can be.

She clenched her jaw not knowing what kind of response she actually wants, but she does not want to hurt the Mudblood, not like this. And she also knows this Mudblood could also mean her own death as well if she let's her in too close. She couldn't stand the last two weeks, seeing her almost every night, taking in her scent, getting drunk almost every time she smelled it underneath the disgusting smell of perfume that the girl suddenly started to wear. 

She thought about her, thinking what would happen is she did claim her pray, having pictures in her head of her little kitten laying with another, being claimed by another. Merlin, she doesn't even know why or when she started to think of the Mudblood as 'her little kitten' all she knows is that something snapped inside her the night they touched, the night the young witch held on to her with such kindness.

It took some time before Hermione found the courage to reply, not sure if there would be a right answer. Running away and never look back may sound like the best option but it gives Hermione a awful knot in her stomach to think she would never see or touch the witch again, yet staying might be too risky for her own safety as well as Bella's.

''If you can't beat them, then let me fight your demons with you. You are too far drowned in your own clouded mind, I know you are a warrior, I know you are strong but some battles can't be won on our own.'' 

Her words strike down hard, how does she know, how can she possibly understand anything of what's going on in Bella's mind. The pain in her head she just noticed, was a whole lot less ever since Hermione had touched her head, her hand still unmoved. - How can it be that this girl is looking for light in a tunnel filled with darkness, screams, death and pain, why would she even want search for it? -

Obviously Bella was lost in her own thoughts again, she hasn't noticed the girl's lips were being very close to her own. The moment Hermione's lips touched Bella's she snaps out of her thoughts and it's like her mind got a whole lot lighter, drowning in the touch of soft lips on her own. 

Hermione wrapped both hands around Bella's neck and starts playing with her soft little curls, speaking low.''And to tell you the truth, I am starving''

Bella flustered bright red and start looking at the ground, her finger shaking as she touched Hermione's shirt before pulling back, quickly creating distance between them. ''I don't want to hurt you, please just stay away from me'' 

The girl puts her hand on the bright red cheek of the older witch, softly brushing it as she tried to make eye-contact with the dark that heavily tried to avoid her eyes at all cost. It was clear as day to Hermione that Bellatrix wouldn't say something like this if she didn't feel the same kind of attraction or affection towards the younger witch.

She looked so vulnerable, hurt, shy and maybe even innocent despite of what she is capable of. Hermione couldn't help but see a lost child when their eyes finally met again. She knows the woman is more than twice her age, 28 years older to be precise, she knows because she has done her research as usual. But it didn't bother her for even one second, she does not see a number when looking at Bellatrix, she sees beauty mixed with sadness where others see a psychopath.

Hermione takes a step closer to close their distance and places a small kiss on Bellatrix's nose before she reaches for her hand, leading her to the rocks near the water. She sat down and gently tugs Bellatrix arm to sit down as well, practically forcing her to lay her head on her chest when she leaned back. She starts to brush through wild black curls, placing her fingers on Bella's scalp and softly massage her head, making sure to be as gentle as she possibly can. ''Does is still hurt?'' 

Bella, who had her eyes closed almost falling peacefully asleep got pulled back to the present. She find Hermione's arm around her body and grabs her hand to hold it against her mouth. ''It feels better, a lot better'' 

Hermione moved her hand from her scalp to get her wand, strangely enough Bellatrix was still peacefully holding her other hand against her mouth when Hermione put her wand against her head to muttered a cheering charm.

The other witch chuckled softly, slowly rocking her head as she hold tight onto Hermione. ''You know, Bella is already pretty content right now.'' She gently kissed the younger witch's hand. ''I don't know why you're being so sweet, but thank you'' 

She didn't meant the charm, she was trying to thank her for her forgiveness, for still being there after she saw her darkest side, she truly don't understand why she is being so sweet, kind and full of love towards her. The truth is, Hermione also didn't quite understand why, but she knows for whatever reason in her heart that this is the witch she wants to be with. 

Maybe it is her Gryffindor heart, or maybe she is just foolish enough to think she could banish the darkness out of this witch one day. But she knows for sure now, she has seen it and felt it again tonight that Bellatrix is not the deranged lunatic people hate and fear.

Even now, having the woman almost falling asleep on her chest, she is a Mudblood, she had almost died tonight but somehow Hermione felt more than safe with the Death Eater. That alone should be proof enough that there is something worth fighting for. ''I will be there for you if you let me, just try not to push me away''

Bella adjusted her position to lay her head on Mione's lap and look up at her, softly caressing the marks she left around her throat, her eyes were big with a bit of guilt, fascination and maybe even some pride in them. It seems her eyes were more brown than black, at least for now but that seems to change very quickly like her mood as Hermione had figured out the hard way tonight.

The younger witch twirls a curl around her finger as she looked down. ''You know, you are not what you think you are'' 

The older witch lifts her finger up and softly boops the girl's nose with a smile on her face. Her smile was soft and disarming at the same time sending a wave of pleasure through Hermione's core.

Humming a unfamiliar song when she closes her eyes as allows herself to relax. The vibrations sensible on Hermione's hand that the witch had brought back to her lips, caressing the palm of her hand softly with her nails in comfort.


	3. It's Not What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am super thrilled to share this chapter, here we meet Narcissa and I am happy for her to join the story. Also, Hermione is having a rather annoying day at school. Up next, a date with a Death Eater perhaps?
> 
> [ Also, here is a little bio I did for Hermione. ](https://loopyleblack.tumblr.com/post/629712247623729152/the-demons-inside-hermione-granger)

''Bloody Hell Hermione, what happened to you, are you alright?'' Ron rushed to Hermione when she stepped foot into the Gryffyndor common room, reaching right away for her neck, but Hermione quickly shoves his hand away. 

''Don't touch me!'' Hermione bursts out with a stern face before taking in a deep breath, noticing that Harry was looking just as worried as Ron did. How foolish of her not to have used a healing spell or charm to hide the marks around her neck when she woke up this morning. It's not like she hasn't noticed them when she was brushing her teeth, in fact she was even admiring them as if it had something to do with a happy memory. 

The colored marks still hurt a little, but in a strange way she is also very proud to wear them, she even wrapped her own hand softly around her throat but it didn't compare to how Bellatrix's hand felt around it. It felt good and maybe she was even a little proud to show them off, but of course there would be questions, of course her friends would react hysterically, of course they would kill the fun she was having with it. 

''It's nothing, I was just practicing my defense. I guess I need to pay more attention next time'' She strides past the boys with a book in her hand and tried to brush it off as they all made their way to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

''Practice with who and for what?'' Ron asked on the stairs, waiting for them to move as he looked awkwardly at Hermione's neck.

Hermione didn't respond and instead tapped her fingers on the handrail of the now moving stairs. Ron takes a step closer, holding on to Hermione's robes ''What practice?'' his tone was pushy and a little demanding. Harry decided to give him some back-up and told Hermione they'd like to join next time, because they could use the practice as well. 

Hermione turned around, removing his hand from her robes and gave them both a dead-stare before she took a breath to speak in a very cocky tone. ''I am perfectly capable of handling myself. And no, you will not join me next time because this is a girls only thing.'' 

Trying to keep up with Hermione's pace as the three reached the Great Hall. ''Then let me heal it for you, it looks horrible Mione.'' 

The irritated witch rolled her eyes before speaking. ''I wouldn't even let you tie my shoelaces with your magic, you are truly hopeless. So no thank you, Ronald.'' Harry sat down and didn't seem to bother with it as he gestured at Ron to sit down as well since he was still standing in the middle of the Hall not understanding why he is treated like an annoying child.

''Well, sorry for being worried about you I guess, but fine then you keep those hideous marks for all I care!'' Hermione gave Ron one of her trademark side-looks when he finally sat down to enjoy breakfast, even though she has lost her appetite because of all the nagging in the early morning.

During Potion class Luna sat down next to Hermione, glaring at her. ''Luna please, not now.'' Hermione sights shaking her head.

''Oh, this seat is taken then?'' The blonde couldn't help but let out a little giggle after seeing Hermione's annoyed expression. ''I'm sorry, I can't pretend I haven't noticed'' She took a better look at Hermione's neck, seeing red, blue and purple marks that look like fingers around her throat. Luna bit her lip not to laugh out loud in class.

''I've been trying to keep up my story the whole day, friends, teachers and you are laughing about it?'' Shaking her head laughing as she tries to stay focused on her work.

''Well, if it is that dramatic I think I would have noticed something different in your aura or your vibrations, but instead you are quite sparkly and vivid today'' Luna directed her full attention to Hermione instead of paying attention to class. ''Kinky too'' She quickly looks away being rather amused by her remark.

Hermione nervously holds her hand over her throat, biting down on the inside of her cheek, ''It's not what you think.'' 

''And what do you think I think?'' The blonde searched for a pen and start to draw something irrelevant in her notebook.

''I don't know, probably the opposite of what actually happened'' Hermione writes over the notes that were written on the chalkboard, trying not to look too distracted.

Luna placed her quill over her lips ''Ah, so you did have a passionate enco--'' 

Before she could finish her sentence her mouth got silenced by Hermione's hand. ''Sssht, dear Merlin, I wish!'' She hasn't even thought of it that way, the thought simply just never even occurred to her that these marks could also be from something else entirely.

Hermione's mind drifted off, having images flashing through her mind of Bellatrix being on top of her, teasingly pecking her lips, her hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Stealing the air from her lungs, only letting her take small breaths whenever she allows it, having the dark witch breath slowly into her mouth as she is gasping for air during their kiss. 

Drowning in those dangerous, but sultry black eyes of the Death Eater, her hands exploring her yet untouched body. 

''Mione! Let's go, we need to practice our Patronus'' It was Ron abruptly breaking Hermione from her wickedly delicious daydream, he seems slightly annoyed and was impatiently tapping his feet on the floor, waiting for Hermione to come along. 

Hermione loudly closed her book with a bang and puts it away in her bag. ''A little louder Ronald, I think they didn't hear you in the back!'' 

Hermione and Ron go way back to their first year, and the same goes for Harry, the three of them have been through a lot together. The truth is, Hermione sees both of them like the brothers she never had, Ron being the most annoying one, but she had noticed a change in his behavior lately. He now waits for her in class, asks her were she's been, wanting to do schoolwork together, - Ron couldn't care less about schoolwork.

She felt bad for lying to her two best friends about where she's been and what has happened, in fact she wants to tell them about her little meetings with the Death Eater and how they gave her a adrenaline rush. She wanted to tell they touched lips, that she had hold the dark witch in her arms, but that would probably be the worst idea ever, and she knows in some ways this is the ultimate betrayal to her friends and everything she stands for.

She is a Mudblood, the kind hated by Death Eaters, and besides that, Bellatrix had technically killed Sirius Black, tortured Neville's parents and so much more. She wants to tell them how it was all a mistake, - even though she doesn't know that for sure,- she wants to tell Harry that she had never meant for Sirius to die, -that indeed she does know for sure.

She was day-dreaming about Bellatrix again during their training at the Room of Requirement, Hermione noticed just in time that Ron had drawn his wand and pointed it into her direction. Before the redhead could even wave his wand or cast a spell, Hermione quickly takes in her battle pose, flicking her wand pointing it at Ron.

''Stupefy!'' She shouts loud, making everybody in the room look up as Ron never had the time to prepare and gets tossed, flying across the room, his back hitting the wall with a bang.

Grunting he scratched the back of his head before he holds on to his lower back, trying to get back on his feet. ''Bloody hell, what's up with you today Hermione!?'' 

Hermione marched in a quick pace towards the redhead, lowering herself so she could put the tip of her wand against his chest. ''Never attack if you are not ready to get hit! Also, get off my back, you're like a damn dog following me around whole day!''

Ron looked utterly confused, he cares for her, he was worried and he tried to pull a joke instead of releasing a harsh attack on his friend. ''So you are blaming me for wanting to look out after you, isn't that what friends are for?!'' 

''I am a big girl Ronald, thank you. When I tell you things are okay, then things are okay, really it isn't all that complicated!''

Ron, now having a rather sad expression on his face spoke softly. ''You don't have to be so mean about it, I could have a concussion'' 

Putting up both hands in her hair, Hermione stands back up and let's out a shriek of annoyance. ''You do not have a concussion Ron, grow up!'' She turns and walks away with a balled fist to the opposite side of the room. ''Keep pushing and you will have one'' She whispered more to herself than to anybody else.

Harry jumped in, putting an arm around Ron's shoulder to walk him over to the couch. ''Give her some space, she's not stupid and if anything, we are the ones who are in need of her skills instead''

Ron shook his shoulder violently to get Harry to remove his hand, ''Whatever, so much for being friendly to a girl.''

Luna skipped over to Hermione, slightly pushing her elbow against her arm. ''That was bold, powerful too!''

''I just need him off my back Loon, he's been nagging all day, and besides he started with pointing his wand in my direction. How was I suppose to know what he wanted to do, we are training here, this isn't a game'' 

The truth is, Hermione never intended to toss him across the room like that, she wanted it to be a little push to knock him off his feet, but it turns out she is stronger than she thought. Her mind went back to the Ministry of Magic, seeing Sirius fall into the void as she watched Ron supporting his lower back with his hand because of the impact against the wall. 

''Just tell him you're not interested'' Luna turned on her heels and got back to practicing her spells like nothing had happened.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Malfoy Manor Narcissa was yelling and scoffing at her sister. ''Don't you dare lie to me, I can see it in your eyes, I can smell it on your skin!''

Bellatrix sat on the couch with her hands folded onto her lap, looking up at her younger sister pacing around the room. ''It's not what you think.'' She said in an apologizing but guilty tone, looking down at her own hands.

''It's not what I think? So I don't smell Mudblood on you, I don't see a sudden sparkle in your eyes?'' Narcissa hissed in Bellatrix's face. ''Who is it, tell me who it is and don't you dare lie to me Bella!''

Bellatrix didn't know why she let her sister belittle her like this, maybe because she knows deep down she's in the wrong, and knows that she could mess things up really bad for herself and her family if the Dark Lord ever finds out about any of this. She thought it'd be best to answer her sister's question honestly, ''Granger-- Hermione Granger, but it's not th--'' she got interrupted before she could even tell her nothing had happened.

Narcissa now raising her voice ''Have you completely lost you mind, are you trying to get us all killed!?'' she barked at her. ''The Mudblood, no not just any Mudblood, no, you had to go and fuck Potter's Mudblood. Fantastic! Really Bella, why don't you ever just think before you act!'' 

She went quiet for a bit, tapping her finger on her chin, ''Wait maybe-- did you--'' she narrowed her eyes and her tone shifted into something hopeful. ''Is she dead, did you kill her? --No, obviously not, you would have been screaming it from the top of your lungs if you did, dragging her corps along with you.'' She walked towards the fireplace and back to her sister, still being in thought. ''Did you take her as a hostage, or wait-- of course this is a plan to get information from Potter's side!'' 

Narcissa got down on one knee before the couch to watch her older sisters expression unfold, only to be left disappointed by what she sees. ''She's 15 you fool! A child, she is with Potter, did you really think for a second that this Mudblood slut sees anything in you?!'' her eyes are spitting fire when she sees a soft expression on her sisters face. ''She is 15, she is using you, playing games with your weak mind to get information on our Lord'' she lifts Bellatrix chin up with her finger. ''She is just a Mudblood slut, Bella. Wake up.''

Bellatrix looked up with fire in her eyes the moment her sister called Hermione a Mudblood slut for the second time, biting down hard on her lip. ''Don't you call her that, you don't know nothing!'' she got up and walks towards the window, her sisters words did hit her harder than she led on to believe. But she knows, no, she feels that Hermione was being sincere with her, and she knows she wasn't there to gain any information, she never even mentioned the Dark Lord, the war or any of her crimes, she cares. - She has to care.-

But what if there is a small chance her sister is right, what if she is in fact playing games, what if she is just an experiment to her, what if she just wants information? Bellatrix's head start to hurt badly and she holds on to the left side as she was looking outside the window, trying to focus on something else instead of the pain and the tricks her mind had start playing with her.

''Come on, do you actually think you love her? You will tear her apart, she wouldn't last a week.'' Narcissa stood with folded arms next to Bellatrix by the window, staring outside without having any emotion shown on her face.

Bellatrix looked at her sister through the reflection of the window ''Hmpf love, I don't even know what that is'' She weakly laughed away, with a hint of sadness in her voice because she realized it is true.

''So you don't love me then?'' There was still no sign of any emotion from her sister, and her face was in it's usual snarl.

''I do, but you are my sister I don't fancy you. Not, like that, not anymore at least.'' It was obvious something broke in Narcissa's eyes, Bellatrix could even tell by watching her reflection.

When growing up Bellatrix didn't had a easy childhood, her teenage years weren't any better, even though she did had a girlfriend once, - that she still loves very deeply to this day. She really had nobody in her life other than her sister, especially not after the day that had changed and shaped her whole life forever.  
''Fine, have fun with your 15 year old Mudblood slut, Bella'' Narcissa turned on her heels in an effort to leave the room, she was angry and if she was being honest she would admit she was hurt.

''Stop saying that, and please come back here'' Bellatrix turned around watching her sister march away. 

Turning slightly in the middle of the room to give her sister a inferior look .''You know, I would slap Draco's head off if he ever even thinks about fucking a filthy cheap--'' 

''STOP IT!'' Bellatrix roars, leaping forward and got a hold of her sisters dress to turn her fully around so she would face her.

''You don't know her like I do, you weren't there, you know nothing!'' Never in her whole life had her sister shown such disrespect towards her, raising her voice, walking away, pretending she stands above her older sister. But then she sees it, her sister was feeling hurt and her eyes are giving it away. ''Is this about Granger or is this you being hurt that I like another woman but you?'' 

It went extremely quiet but it was a honest question, Bella had always been there for her younger sister before she got send to Azkaban. She had always looked out for her, always protected her and always tried to take care of her in the best way possible. 

That was at least Bellatrix's reality, but in fact it was the other way around. It was Narcissa who took care of her older sister, it was Narcissa who tried to keep Bellatrix out of trouble, and it was Narcissa who always looks after her, but sure when there is danger, it is Bellatrix who always stands in the front line to protect her family and makes an even bigger mess out of a small situation. But the fact of the matter is, the two were always together, and they had always relied on each other, for better or for worse.

Even in wild days the two played around with each other, Narcissa always said it was good practice before she would get married. For a straight woman - or girl at the time - it is rather strange to let yourself get taken roughly over and over again by your older sister and claim it to be for the sake of experience for your future husband. Bellatrix though, she was always eagerly taking advantage of every opportunity her sister offered her body for her to use, to her it was just raw lust nothing more and nothing less.

''Woman? I think the word you were looking for is girl, you fool!'' Narcissa bursts out, not even looking at Bellatrix at this point.

''That's it, you're just jealous!''

Narcissa turned, removing Bellatrix's hand off her dress. ''No, I am not, but I don't like it for one bit and neither would the Dark Lord'' She saw her sisters eyes change to deep black at the mention of the Dark Lord and she knew she had crossed the line multiple times in a very short period of time. And before she knows it her older sister tackled her and pinned her down underneath her on the floor, Narcissa wasn't afraid because she knows how her sister can be, she has been in this position a lot and she knows her sister would never truly harm her. 

''Don't you dare speak about the Dark Lord as a threat to me! If you like that ferret of a husband of yours you will keep your mouth shut.'' Her hands were tight around both Narcissa's wrists, pinned above her head.

''Fine, you treat your own sister like this over what, a Mudblood?'' Narcissa refuses look at her sister, she felt humiliated, shoved aside for someone so low not even worth mentioning. ''Do whatever you want, I won't say a word, but it's not my fault when he notice something odd is going on with you. Get your act together sister and think over your priorities!''

Bella lets go of her hold on Narcissa's wrists, already seeing visible red marks appear on her pale skin. ''Bella is not laying with the Mudblood.'' Her nostrils flared as she hissed in her sisters face. She got up and took a step back, realizing it probably isn't very smart to get her sister against her, Merlin knows how impulsive she gets when she is angry or jealous, - and jealous she was without a doubt.

''Yet. You are not laying with her, yet!'' she barked, ''you won't get defensive about anything but me or the Dark Lord, and you just yelled at me, attacked me because of a fucking Mudblood!''

''Ciss, think whatever you want to think. I don't know what is going on, and I can't explain'' Bellatrix want's to be honest but she knows her sister would never understand, how could she when she doesn't even understand what's going on herself, - if there even is something going on.

The two sisters looked in each others eyes, the younger one realizing she hasn't been too fair towards her older sister. She still don't like the idea of her sister potentially mating with a Mudblood, she knows it is inevitable due to Bellatrix's reaction, why else would she be so fired up, - for Merlin's sake she was Draco's age, why is her sister being so reckless, out of all people she happens to find peace with Granger?

''But you are attracted to her, and she obviously triggers something inside you that I haven't seen since Patri--'' She looked at Bella and saw something shatter in her eyes, she knows that even after 30 years it is still eating her sister alive. 

Sometimes in the middle of the night Bella shows up knocking on their door, saying she has a feeling something might happen and she needs to be there to protect her little sister and nephew. It are those night that Bella looks frightened, broken and lost beyond words, and Narcissa let's her sister stay over 'to protect her' when in fact, she is the one trying to protect her older sister from the demons inside her head that torment her at night.

''Just-- be careful Bella, with both the girl and the Dark Lord.'' She lets out a sigh, thinking about what could happen if the Dark Lord ever has the slightest suspicion of his first lieutenant sleeping with a Mudblood. Never in a million years she'd thought her sister would ever betray her own kind again, and it hurts her more than she wants to let on.

''You deserve more than you have ever had in your life Bells, and if you believe she is the one who can give that to you, I won't stop you.'' She puts a hand on her sister's shoulder, forcing herself to look at her. ''Just don't expect me to be happy either, she's our enemy, she is young and by Merlin Bella, just think before you act and get yourself and us into a disaster we can never recover from'' Narcissa softly touches Bellatrix's neck and gives her a small kiss on her cheek before adjusting her dress and leaves the room quietly.

Bellatrix just stood there, frozen like a mannequin at the slight mention of the girl she still loves very deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, it really is motivating to see people read and like the story that is unfolding. I won't spoil much, but I am currently working on chapter 13 and I am super excited for it. I hope you will stick around until then. Oh, I also spend some time re-editing the first two chapters, I think it is now 'easier on the eyes' so to speak :-)  
> (Like I said, this is my very first attempt to write and share something, so I keep learning along the away.)
> 
> I do love hearing what you think about the story so far, share a comment or let me know on Tumblr if you feel like it. Have a great day!


	4. Our First Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two witches are going out on an.. date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Here is the little bio I did for Narcissa. ](https://loopyleblack.tumblr.com/post/630347628411076608/the-demons-inside-narcissa-malfoy)

Bellatrix is having a good day so far, it is Saturday morning and she was getting ready to meet up with Hermione later today. They had agreed to meet each other at the Muggle beach, for the simple reason that the Muggle world is the safest place for them to go out and about.

No interruptions from either side, no sudden surprises and not having to look over their shoulders the entire time to check if there is anybody nearby. Sure, it's far from Bella's favorite place in the world, but she is willing to bring a little sacrifice to meet up with her Mudblood today.

It was Hermione who arrived first, being precisely on time at agreed spot on the boulevard, resting her elbows on the fence, taking in the beautiful view of the beach. It is a sunny Autumn day with a little breeze, not too warm and not too cold, just pleasant enough to be out without a vest.

Her heart skips a beat when she hears Bellatrix's low and husky voice whisper her name into her ear. The witch now stands beside her, leaning her body a little over the fence to draw the girl's attention.

For some reason Hermione got really nervous for this meeting before she left, she had realized that this may be some sort of date and she has never had any of those. ''I'm glad you came.'' She gives the dark witch a soft smile and turns bright red when she sees what the witch is wearing, - or rather not wearing.

Bellatrix still looks the part, but without the many layers of clothes. Dressed in a tight black button-up shirt with real looking emerald buttons, having the upper three buttons open to show off her firmly filled black lace bra, with both of the sleeves rolled up exposing the Dark Mark on her left forearm, followed by a ankle-length black lace skirt with a dozen of silver chains attached to it, and wearing her casual black leather boots to top it all off. 

It is very hard for Hermione not to get distracted by the woman's cleavage that is almost popping out of her bra, a thing that was very easily read upon her face to Bellatrix amusement. The woman meanwhile is also enjoying her view, noticing how the sun reflects on the girl's smooth skin, blending in perfectly with her welcoming but shy smile.

''So, are you not ashamed to be seen in the Muggle world with a Muggle-born girl?'' The younger witch sounds playful yet truthful, she knows this world is something Bellatrix hates, - or at least is she's suppose to hate.

''I'll live, and if not-- well, in that case you have succeeded in killing a Death Eater without much effort.'' Bellatrix looks away, focusing on the beach with narrowed eyes, not knowing if she responded correctly. 

She knows she's not good at social interactions, and she never really had too many friendly encounters with people to practice those skills. Bellatrix has allies, or people that simply do things for her our of fear, but she never has friends. She has no idea how these things are suppose to go, and it makes her feel a bit uncomfortable.

Suddenly she feels a warm hand on her arm, squeezing softly ''Don't look so serious, it's okay. Come, let's walk.''

Biting her lip as she looks at Hermione with excitement, ''Fine, but I want to walk over there!'' The dark witch gets onto her toes to lean as far as possible over the fence to point over to the shore.

Walking bare feet near the water, with Bellatrix being closer to the waves so she could kick them with her feet every once in a while before they drift ashore. ''I love feeling nature on my skin like this'' She swallows, looking down at her feet, ''I've missed this.''

Hermione is walking close by her side, but is making sure she won't get her clothes wet. ''I'm sure it must have been hard, to not have your freedom like this'' She wants to ask her about Azkaban, the Dementors and tell her about her own experience with them, but she let the thought pass because she doesn't want to wreck the mood.

For Hermione it is a new thing to see Bellatrix being carefree and silly like this, a thing she thought was impossible not too long ago. A soft squee escapes her lips when she sees Bellatrix reach down to grab a shell from the sand, looking at it as if it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. 

Hermione shakes her head with a smile, - What happened to you?-

After a while she suddenly she feels a hand around her wrist pulling her closer to the water. Hermione who is dressed in a white sleeveless button-up shirt and light green shorts doesn't want her cloths to get dirty or wet because she doesn't know how long they are going to be out for, and she wants to look her part as well.

She quickly tiptoes back to the hard sand, trying to pull Bellatrix along with her by grabbing her hand, but instead the older witch takes a step closer and wraps her arm around Hermione's waist and softly pulls her towards the water. Hermione almost trips over her own feet as tries to get back on the sand the moment she feels the cold water on her ankles, but Bellatrix is faster and pulls her again.

Her first reflex was to jump on Bellatrix's back and wrap both arms around her neck, looking something like a wet cat that would crawl ashore after it fell in the water.

Bella couldn't help but laugh out loud ''What is this kitten, afraid of water?''

The younger witch still has her arms tight around Bella's neck, being rather happy with the position she is currently in. Resting her head against Bella's when she noticed the witch didn't seem to mind having her on her back. ''No, I'm not afraid. I just don't want to get dirty on our first date'' a small giggle follows after she realizes her tone in that was being a little ambiguous.

Bellatrix puts both arms around Hermione's knees to support her and continues to walk as the actual tone of the remark the girl had just made completely went over her head. ''Bella didn't know this was considered a date?'' 

Hermione's heart stopped for a second, not knowing what to say.

''Joking kitten, call it whatever you want. But if this is a date, it is my first real one.'' 

What the younger witch couldn't see but could clearly hear was the smile in Bellatrix's voice. - Is she being being serious, this being her first date? Probably the first one since she broke free from Azkaban - Hermione thinks to herself.

She can feel Bellatrix is being very relaxed and is really enjoying being out in nature without restrictions. The woman often has a bright smile on her face during their walk, she points into all directions for Hermione to look at, seagulls, seashells, iron birds in the sky, strange looking Muggle ships without sails, and so much more. Hermione tries to explain to the best of her ability what these Muggle things are and how they work, a concept that seems easier than it actually is.

Every once in a while she feels the older witch's thumbs rubbing over her thighs, not sure if it is for her own comfort or Hermione's, but it makes the girl hold on to her neck even tighter. Softly placing a kiss above Bella's ear, trying to ignore the poking eyes into their direction. She knows some people are judging them; or rather are judging Bellatrix. 

Hermione can tell by the Death Eater clenched jaw that she had also noticed the audience, and so she hops off her back. Holding both of Bellatrix's hands in her own, asking her if she wants to go somewhere else. The older witch is looking at her with fuzzed eyes, not paying much attention to Hermione's words as she cocks her head and let her eyes meet with the ones of an older woman not too far away from them. 

''No, why? Do you want to go? Why is that Muggle looking at me like that?'' Bellatrix narrows her eyes at the woman who now stands a couple of meters away from them, having a concerned judgmental frown on her face, moving her eyes from Hermione over to Bellatrix and back.

It was an awkward situation until the dark witch couldn't seal her lips any longer. ''Such disrespect. Dare to enlighten me on your problem, stupid Muggle''

Hermione just knows older witch wants to make a scene at this point; or worse, even though they both know the consequences of using magic in the Muggle world. Even the Dark Lord himself has his own policy on the matter, - to at least for now lay low, but Hermione doesn't know if Bellatrix would overthink her impulses in situations like these. She figured not, simply because of the woman's track record.

''Bella, don't, it's okay. Let them look, who cares?'' Hermione tries to sound nonchalant about it and tries hard to regain her eye-contact with the Death Eater as she starts to caress both of her shoulders, rubbing them softly in the hope she would let it slide. But it doesn't seem to do much, as the relaxed and careless Bellatrix from just moments ago is completely gone, and within a split second her eyes shift fully to black, still having her eyes locked with the woman up ahead, not once breaking eye-contact.

The girl understands what this means, especially after her own experience with the dark witch not too long ago. She tries to softly shake her shoulders lightly, ''Bella, let's go. It's not important'' But she realizes Bellatrix is not even noticing Hermione at this point anymore.

She doesn't want Bellatrix to do something reckless that she would regret later. A disaster scenario played within the witch's mind, about how Bellatrix would attack the woman, causing such chaos in this world that the Order; or worse, Death Eaters would show up.

Bellatrix takes a deep breath and tries to make her way to the woman, and before Hermione could even think it over she decides to block dark witch's way and presses her lips hard on to hers. It was far from romantic, and it was more some sort of panic reaction since she has no idea what else she could possible do to stop her, but she couldn't let things escalate, not here and not now.

It turns out that kissing the angered witch was a safe bet, it causes her to break eye-contact with the woman and it disturbs her concentration to break free from her somewhat trance-like state of mind she was in. In fact Bellatrix was shocked feeling the young girl's lips on her own, it feels as if she got pulled back to the earth.

Feeling Bellatrix softly kiss her back, she knows she has the Death Eater's attention back. Hermione places both of her hands on the woman's cheeks before she softly pulls away from their kiss, making sure that she would only look at her when she opens her eyes.

''I said it's okay, we have nothing to do with these people. We are going, I want to have some alone time with my beautiful Death Eater anyway.

Bellatrix stands frozen on the spot, giving Hermione a faint smirk. ''Did you just say I am your Death Eater?'' 

Hermione had turned bright red by her own action and words, both very risky but also very much worth it in the end. ''Yes, and beautiful too,'' rubbing her cheek softly as she feels relieved that her Bellatrix is back.

Once they got back to the boulevard they both put their shoes and boots back on. Hermione is still being in a bit of a shock that locking lips with Bellatrix had actually worked out, feeling a certain satisfaction and pride when she realizes who and what she has just stopped.

Being together with the Death Eater today made Hermione easily forget about how dangerous the woman can be, what she stands for and how risky it is for her to even meet with her. But not once did she feel unsafe or unworthy being around the Pure-Blood, in fact she feels like Bellatrix is letting her in closer, letting her see more of her true self.

Walking side by side Bellatrix slightly tries to reach for Hermione's hand with her pinky, keeping a straight face and forcing herself not to look at the girl. It didn't took long for Hermione to notice what she was trying to do, and she finds the courage Bellatrix obviously doesn't have. She grabs the woman's hand and intertwines their fingers together in a surprisingly smooth motion.

For Bella it had nothing to do with the people who might look funny at them or judge them, but it had everything to do with her not knowing if this was the right timing to do so, if Hermione also wants to hold her hand, if it would look strange or more weak if she did, if it is appropriate to want it now, would it scare the girl, and the list goes on.

Bellatrix has a lot on her mind, like what to say, what to do, how to act, how to hold Hermione's hand, should she move her hand or her fingers, or not at all? She wanted to speak couldn't find her voice and when she finally does, she asks the least important question on her mind, - although it also really bothers the hell out of her. 

''Mione, why do some of these Muggles look so angry at us? I can't ignore what I see, I try to ignore it for you, but I can't. They can't see we are-- magic, do they?'' She tries to focus on the feeling of Hermione's fingers on her own hand, nervously rubbing her thumb over the girls hand to keep herself from hexing the very next person that bothers to look in their direction.

Hermione slightly looks aside to see and analyze Bellatrix expression on the matter. - Is she being serious, does she really not know why?- But the look on Bella's face was telling the truth, she could tell it was making her angry, but she also sees a bit of insecurity shining through. Others might not notice it, but it makes her look very vulnerable in a way, and in Hermione's eyes it is making her look adorable.

She holds Bellatrix's hand tighter and pulls herself a little closer to the woman so their upper arms touch. ''It's because there are some rules and laws. They probably see we are not the same age, and that most likely upsets some, if not most of the people you see looking at us like that.'' Hermione tries to sound as lightly as possible to not get to mood too heavy.

They slowly keep walking as the older witch tries to puzzle some things together. - _She's 15 you fool!_ \- She hears her sister's words repeat inside her head again and again before she stands still in front of a bench. ''You are 15 right, my sister said you are 15?'' She looks questioning at the younger witch as they both sit down on the bench.

''Yes I am, and I don't care if you don't. But other people, also witches and wizards might have a problem with that. Especially here because it is against their law, I don't know about such laws in our world, but I am sure they are pretty much the same over there'' She twists her lips and turns to face the older woman, it is visible to Hermione that she probably has more thoughts going on than she can handle right now, she looks puzzled and hurt by the new gained information.

\- Did she really not know?- 

Bellatrix in fact didn't know, nor did she care about silly numbers on pieces of parchment only telling how long a person has been wandering around this planet. If anything, the numbers on her own official documents is a concept she still struggles to wrap her mind around. She wonders where all her lost years have gone whenever she sees the numbers, not only was she thinking about Azkaban in that, because in her own mind she is still the same girl years before she even went to that damn prison.

In contrast to her sister Bellatrix has barely changed since her early teenage years, and her sister often yells at her to let it go and grow up for once, but what does that even mean, and why do people keep bringing up those damn number, who cares?!

- _She's using you, she's playing games with your mind_ \- She can still hear her sister nagging in her head, the longer she thinks about it the more her headache starts to act up more prominent in the forefront.

Hermione got her feet up on the bench and pulls Bellatrix head on her shoulder, wrapping an arm around the witch's shoulders. ''Your head hurts doesn't it?'' She didn't hear anything but she could feel the witch nod on her shoulder.

''Why are you here with me?'' Bella asks in an almost unhearable weak voice, not being sure if she wants to hear the answer.

''I'm here because I want to be here with you, I want to know you and I had fun with you today. And so did you, I saw it, don't you dare to deny it. Also, I've never heard you complain about our little kiss from earlier'' Hermione thought that a change of topic might help to bring back the jolly side of Bellatrix from earlier today.

Bellatrix starts to chuckle and moves her lips over to Hermione's neck. ''That is because it is a good memory, and I never complain about good memories'' She softly places a kiss on the younger witch's neck, being grateful that she want's to be here with her.

A shiver went through Hermione's body by the unexpected feeling of soft lips touching her skin. It wasn't long before she feels those same lips move their way up her neck, brushing her lips over Hermione's ear before she whispers softly, ''You know, I don't like a lot of people, but I think I do like you''

Hermione couldn't help but let out a little laugh. ''Oh trust me, I know, and I do feel honored to be one of the lucky few.'' And indeed, she was feeling really lucky, having an arm around her, feeling her breath against her neck, softly playing with her curls as she hears a shriek and some commotion in the distance that she didn't bother to pay much attention to.

Rubbing Bellatrix head softly before she places a kiss against her hair, ''I'm going to get us some fish and chips, I'm sure you'll like it.'' Softly squeezing her leg as she gets up, seeing the Death Eater was having a wide mischievous smile on her face as she chuckles when she meets Hermione eyes. ''Bella-- what did you do?''

Pointing her index finger over to the pier not too far away, her chuckle becomes a cackle when she sees Hermione bursting out in laughter. It was the woman from earlier, who apparently had hit her head against a lamppost on the pier. Hermione tries to sound as serious as she possibly can, swallowing down her laughter, ''Bella, you can't do that to people'' she reaches out her hand to the Death Eater. ''You are coming with me before there will be more sudden accidents.''

Bellatrix gets up, making her way towards the fence and leans her body far over the railing before yelling out loud, ''Next time, mind your own steps, you old hag!''

Hermione buries her face against Bellatrix's shoulder, biting the inside of her cheek to keep her from laughing. ''Oh my God, Bella. Come, you've made you point,'' she slightly tugs on some of the chains from the cackling witch's skirt to get her to move along with her, ''Fish and chips lady, let's go.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much for reading! I am still very excited to share a new chapter with you every week, [ including a new edit or moodboard on my Tumblr](https://loopyleblack.tumblr.com/) to go along with the chapter. Hope to see you back next time :)


	5. A Night At The Gryffindor Dormitory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is doing research trying to understand what could be the cause of Bellatrix's sudden 'mood-swings', but then she finds a curious Muggle fairy tale that peeks her interest. Bellatrix meanwhile finds her way back to her old school to see and spend some time with her little Mudblood girl.
> 
> Bonding, bonding and some more bonding :)

There are stacks of books on the desk Hermione is working on in the library, both wizarding and muggle books with small little notes attached to some of the pages, just in case she needs to look up that information later again.

Books about advanced magic, science, psychology even some children books with myths and fairy tales in them, there must be some kind of truth in those stories Hermione always thought to herself ever since she attended Hogwarts.

Ron and Harry had finally left her alone after she had asked them for the fifth time or so, they don't need to know what she is doing nor what she is looking for. Ron really got under her skin the last couple of days, he kept making comments about the bruises around her neck, the bruises that were long gone since her date at the beach, Bellatrix had removed them and was in fact quite surprised Hermione didn't do so herself.

She was tracing them with her finger when they were talking before she took off, and Hermione was pretty sure she had used a wandless spell. Hermione has no idea how such thing is even possible but she also understands that Bellatrix is not just any other witch.

The funny thing is, the brunette didn't even notice that the woman healed her neck until she got back to the Gryffindor dormitory. Bella never said a single word about it, but it did feel good knowing she was the one who took away the colorful marks around her throat.

''The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, a Muggle story yes? I didn't know you were into fairy tales'' Luna spoke softly, interrupting Hermione's thoughts when picking up a book from the table that had peeked her curiosity and starts to read the back cover with a dreamy little smile.

''I'm not, I was just looking for something'' Hermione closes the book she was currently reading and flops her head on the table, staring at Luna with tired eyes. 

''An Angel At My Table'' Luna picks up another book and scouts through the pages. ''Does this has anything to do with your Death Eater then?'' 

Hermione jumped back up in her seat hushing Luna by covering her mouth with her hand before she starts to whisper. ''Probably not, but I am researching some topics related to headaches, and well--. '' Not noticing she misspoke and gestures at the book in Luna's hand. 

The blonde girl seems to be interested as well, following the letters on the page with her finger. ''You think Bellatrix got, Schiz-oph-renia, what's that?'' The Ravenclaw struggles to pronounce the word, for that she has never heard it before, not having a clue what it means; thinking it must be a Muggle thing. 

Hermione shoots a stern look over to her friend, ''Loon, quiet!'' - How does Luna even know about Bellatrix, and why isn't she bothered by it?- 

Before Hermione knows it the her friend grabs herself some of the books from the table, including a book about the boy who wouldn't grow up.

''Tell me what are you looking for and I will help you find it. These are way too many books to research on your own, and I like reading as well so I'm helping you. What am I looking for?'' Luna asks, having the most sincere smile on her face.

Hermione doesn't know what to say and honestly does not want to share too much information about her meet ups with Bellatrix. It was already complicated enough, and the woman had given the younger witch her trust by opening up about her headaches and she doesn't want to shame or break that trust.

''That's really sweet of you Luna, if you could just put a paper between pages related to headaches, mood swings, cognitive development and such, it'd be a great help. I really do appreciate it, but please, try to keep it quiet'' Hermione meanwhile is clearing the table, putting most of the books she in her bag.

The dreamy girl nods in agreement and makes a zipping motion over her lips as she throws away the invisible key. ''Of course I will, but why the fairy tale then?'' Luna holds up the small book.

''Oh, you know-- Just give that one to me, it's just some light reading before I'm going to sleep.'' 

Luna got up, holding a stack books under her arm as she tries to find Hermione's eyes, ''But earlier you said it was for research?'' 

Hermione quickly gives Luna a kiss on her forehead, ''I really don't know, goodnight sweet Stargirl'' She turns around one last time to give her friend a wink before leaving the library and makes her way back to the Gryffindor dormitory.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

A little two hours have passed and Hermione is still up reading, she never reads fairy tales anymore but somehow this one is intriguing her enough to keep on reading.

She knows the story, she knows there is not really a happy end to it, not for the boy at least. This is the first time reading this story being a teenager and she reads at it with very different eyes. She always remembered Wendy being a hero, she was strong and independent, but reading it now she sees how Wendy is hurting the boy without even realizing it herself.

Wendy doesn't understand Peter, she'd rather grow up than stay with him. Hermione now reads it in a way where it seems the girl is toying with the boy's feelings, because he clearly loves Wendy. 

If anything it shows great courage to let go of someone you love very deeply, only to let them be able to grow as a person themselves, it is the most loving and mature thing somebody can do. This seemingly happy fairy tale suddenly became heavier reading material than Hermione initially intended.

She knows it's nonsense but she thought about Bellatrix the second she laid her eyes on the title of the book, and maybe she has been reading it with those same blurred glasses on, but there is just something about Peter that reminds her of the Death Eater. 

She can be very playful and childlike; in the most complimenting meaning of the word. Bellatrix is also very smart and Hermione is sure she can learn a lot from the dark witch about both magic and life itself. But then there is this shadow side of Bellatrix that causes chaos and destruction, a seemingly different person in contrast to the woman she fell in love with; just like how Peter's shadow always seems to get him in trouble, as if wants to leads it's own life.

Hearing a dull sound and feeling a faint breeze upon her skin when she turns the page. ''Hello there, stranger'' A soft husky voice whispers from the dark, hearing footsteps nearing on the hard wooden floor.

Hermione's head shoots up from behind her book before she throws it on the bedside table ''Bella!'' She softly screams, repressing herself from being too loud, she jumps up out of bed right into the Death Eater's arms.

Luckily Bellatrix did think ahead before she even approached the Mudblood and had already cast some protection enchantments around Hermione's part of the room for them not to being seen or heard by any of the other girls. It is late, the school grounds where empty and the girls in the dorm already fast asleep.

It is one of those night again for Bellatrix, usually she would have went to her sister but tonight she wants to be with someone who truly makes her feel safe. She went on a mission earlier tonight, having a thin but long cut in her neck and blood on her lower lip.

Hermione reached for it to check if the cut was still bleeding before she leads the dark witch to her bed and lays down next to her, resting her head on her busty chest and grabs her arm to wrap it around her own body.

Softly touching the cut in Bellatrix neck with her finger, she doesn't want to know what happened but she can only guess it wasn't pretty. The woman is safe with her and that is all that matters at this moment to Hermione.

Once laying down comfortably for a little while she dares to ask the question on her mind, ''How did you get in, it's dangerous, what if anyone sees you?'' 

The young witch was still whispering as if she was scared the other girls could hear her. - This is bad- She thinks to herself, if Bellatrix can get in so could any other Death Eater, and that is a very unsettling thought with ~Him~ being back.

''Kitten, I am dangerous and I have my ways, remember I went to school here and I always loved to sneak out at night to spot the stars. I thought it'd be fun to see your face if I show up here and besides that, I wanted to know if you were safe''

Hermione got up from her chest to look at her, holding Bella's hand over her own chest, softly playing with her fingers.

''I'm not a kitten, but I think it's sweet of you to care enough to check on me'' She speaks softly, knowing she had already turned bright red at this point. The truth is, she thinks it's cute when Bellatrix calls her 'kitten', she knows the dark witch means it in a sweet way, she can tell because every time she says it her eyes lit up.

Bella's eyes are big and dark but they have a little sparkle in them as they observe the young witch's face. She tries her best to look serious, putting on a sadistic smirk when she noticed Hermione's eyes are locked on hers.

It always takes her a little longer than regular people to notice little things like this, since she herself always tries to look past people's eyes; she doesn't know why but she never feels comfortable to watch into people's eyes when she's not threatening them.

''You are whatever I say you are Muddy. So yes, you are my little kitten if I do so please'' Bellatrix bites her tongue playfully, leaving Hermione's heart to beat rapidly, still being eye to eye with the beautiful Death Eater.

Letting out a little laugh because she knows this is Bellatrix trying to be nice. ''Merlin, you are beautiful'' She can tell her words are making the older witch uncomfortable as she looks away as her lips form into a shy smile that she didn't fully let on for some reason.

Hermione brushes away the stubborn curl dangling in front of the Death Eater's face before she softly wipes away the blood on her lower lip. ''It's okay to have feelings you know, it does not make you weak'' The girl puts her leg over the older witch so she could sit on her lap, still holding her hand on her cheek.

The dark witch chuckles to herself, ''I do feel, a lot actually'' she rolls her head to the side trying to avoid Hermione's eyes. 

The girl puts both of her hands around Bellatrix neck in response, finding the very soft curls she loves to play with so much. ''I figured you did, probably even more than many others'' 

The woman looks at her with a certain sadness, yet it is obvious she clearly enjoys the touches of Hermione's fingers in her neck. ''If you only knew half of it, but-- I want to ask you something. The other day at the beach, you are being so sweet to me, why? You could have just hexed me''

Bellatrix gave in to Hermione's touches, closing her eyes, bunting her head against the girl's soft hand, almost looking like a puppy that wants to get pet desperately.

''As if I would see another day if I ever even think about hexing you. But I don't know if I'm being sweet, I'm just being myself. And no, before you ask, I am not doing this with any of my friends if that's what you think'' Hermione jokes but sees the older witch is got off guard.

''I was hoping you wouldn't, but it's hard to believe you reserve this kindness only for me when you can give it to anyone. You can pick and choose whomever you want.'' 

Hermione softly laughs while she keeps playing with the woman's hair, touching the soft skin of her neck every now and again, ''Well, I don't know about that, but I choose to give it to you. But you-- aren't you married?'' Hermione suddenly asks, it is a question that is bothering her for quite some time now.

She thinks back about how the witch had told her that their day at the beach was her first real date, and that just doesn't make any sense to Hermione.  
She doesn't know if she did cross the line by asking her this, but she needs to know before it's too late.

Bella's face has little to no emotion on it, and Hermione doesn't know this is a bad sign or not. But the more she thinks about it, the more it bothers her that she is sitting on a married woman's lap, drowning when she looks into her beautiful dark eyes, poisoned by touching her soft pale skin. She doesn't want to end up heartbroken, doesn't want to be some little adventure to a straight woman who would never choose her.

Bellatrix shakes her head, ''No-- yes--, it's not what one thinks about a marriage, and honestly I am not mourning widow; he's dead in case you didn't know. But yeah, the marriage was a Pure-Blood thing, my parents they thought-- they thought it was necessary to marry as young as possible to continue their supreme bloodline.'' 

She laughs, repeating the word 'supreme' a couple more times before laughing out maniacally, placing both of her hands on Hermione's shoulder as if she was about to tell the most hilarious story ever.

''Little did they know--'' She bites the inside of her cheek and boops Hermione's nose with a huge grin on her face. ''-- little did they know I am barren. Oh and to top it all off, another small detail; but according to my parents totally irrelevant. I only get turned on by pretty girls such as yourself.'' 

Bellatrix's laughter disappeared as quickly as it arrived, as if something more important got her attention, she looks around the room and softly starts to tickle Hermione's sides, who on her turn couldn't help but giggle and squirm around on Bellatrix lap.

''Bella, Bella, stop. It's not funny, it's terrible! But why didn't you get a divorce?'' She speaks underneath heavy panting.

''He was ashamed, and I couldn't care less. I thought the name was funny enough for the job, and the only thing we've ever shared together was the fun of torturing people, and he wasn't even good at that either'' 

Bellatrix stops tickling the Mudblood and looks for Hermione's hands instead, pressing her own palm against Hermione's. Looking at it as if she is hypnotized, her long slender fingers overlapping the smaller fingers of the young Gryffindor.

''So you like women then?'' The girl had not seen the witch so open en truthful about her past yet, and she feels that if she wants to know anything now is the time to do so.

''I-- I have always liked girls. Rodolphus, he knew and he found out right after we got married that I can't have children, so he never tried to bother me with any of the obligations of marriage for Merlin's sake.''

''But then, what did you do, what about before you got send to-- Azkaban? Did you have someone, a girlfriend I mean?''

The Death Eater lets out a sigh, ''I don't know what to tell you, Cissy had Lucius and Rodolphus was doing his own thing and I--'' Bellatrix wants to be honest, but she knows it would most likely hurt the Mudblood knowing the dark truth.

''Let's just say that-- I've had my way with some of the traitors and Muds on the list who were desperate enough for some sexual relief before they--'' She slides her fingernail over her throat, smiling faintly while trying to avoid Hermione's eyes.

Hermione's eyes are shut as she shakes her head in horror, understanding very well what the Death Eater is implying, she doesn't need to know or hear any of the gory details about it.

But at the same time she doesn't understand; she herself is a filthy Mudblood and it doesn't make any sense to her as to why the Death Eater is having a peaceful conversation about her crimes in a Mudblood's bed, touching her hand instead of humiliating her, torturing her, raping her, breaking her or worse, kill her.

Instead she feels safe, protected, respected and trusted enough for the witch to tell her the bitter truth that she really didn't want to know even though she had asked for it herself.

There is no need to drag this conversation out any longer, she knows the horrific facts of Bellatrix's past and this shouldn't come as a surprise. Hermione could see that the woman's own answer made her feel very uncomfortable.

Bellatrix starts to tap her fingers against Hermione's, not knowing what to say or do. ''You know, I should go'' She let's out a another sigh, feeling ashamed, thinking she made a huge mistake by telling the girl the truth.

''You know, I've never been with anyone like this so this is all new for me, I'm sorry if I ask too many questions, but I just really had to know about your marriage'' Hermione rolls off to lay down next to the older witch, still holding her hand. ''The past is the past. Stay if you want to, please''

''..'Never been with anyone,' so we are together then? As a--'' Bella rolls on her side as well to face the Mudblood, not feeling confident enough to finish her sentence.

''Would you want that? I mean, do you actually want to be with a filthy Mudblood?'' She nervously plays with Bellatrix's pinky, her eyes being focused on their hands.

Bellatrix got a smirk on her face as she walks her fingers slowly over Hermione's arm, speaking in a very seductive tone. ''No, not filthy. I just said I get turned on by girls like you'' 

The brunette starts pout playfully, ''Being turned on and liking someone isn't the same thing, Bella''

''Well, it can be both? I like you and you turn me on'' The woman puts on a big forced smile, trying to look cute but is failing miserably at it.

Hermione softly puts the palm of her hand against Bella's cheek to push her head away. ''You're an idiot'' The dark witch quickly turns her head back to face the pretty Mudblood, chuckling while she is making playful biting motions towards her face before she boops her nose. Making Hermione laugh.

The brunette moves her finger up to Bellatrix face to do the same, tracing over the lines in her face. She looks stoic, yet so broken, Hermione swallows before speaking, ''What about my dirty blood?'' 

Bellatrix pushes Hermione's back softly onto the bed, having her pinned down as she crawls slowly over her body to sit on her lap. She moves both hands over Hermione's arms before she looks her deep in the eyes. 

''I don't give a fuck about your stupid blood, although I am very curious about how it tastes'' She puts on a wide grin before she places her nose at Hermione's neck, sniffing like she was trying to smell her blood, her lips brushing softly against the throbbing vein in her neck.

Speaking gravely when she meets Hermione's eyes again ''I still don't understand why you are not afraid of me, why don't you run away. Far, far away from me, cry and hide-- tears in your eyes, before I cut you open with my fun little knife'' Sounding more like a little sing-song, her eyes are suddenly looking glassy, empty, as all the previous joy fell from her face.

Hermione completely lost track about what the woman was talking about and she feels like it is better not to give any reaction at all, thinking it could maybe trigger her eyes to shift fully to black. This is most likely the Bellatrix people are most afraid of, this is what people fear, unstable, unpredictable, morbid, crazy maybe in the eyes of others. 

Give in to this wicked mindspin and all hell could probably break loose, Hermione is pretty sure about it. This has to be the stage before her rage, maybe not always since it didn't happen that night at the woods but she is sure this could escalate very quickly.

She tries to puzzle together what had happened or what she had said that set the witch off. She wants to know, she needs to know. She isn't afraid of her even though she knows she doesn't stand a chance against Bellatrix if she would try to pull something on her. 

Instead Hermione is worried, not for herself but for the older witch. It makes her feel sad in a way, she doesn't see crazy, even though the witch sure acts like it, she sees pain behind those glassy looking eyes. Little cracks, a woman broken by life perhaps.

Softly Hermione places a kiss upon Death Eater's cheek, holding her chin gently between her fingers, hoping she can feel her intentions are pure. Strangely Bellatrix starts to pout in response, as if something hit her in the back of her head, looking disordered around the room before grabbing the book Hermione was reading earlier from the bedside table. ''Kitten was reading this?'' She turns the book over to read the back cover before flipping it open on the first page.

She rolls off Hermione's lap and let her head fall on the pillow, having the book close to her face, chattering her teeth rhythmic when she starts to read the first page. Hermione lifts up Bellatrix's elbow and crawls underneath it, laying her head down on the woman's chest, getting a soft kiss on her head in return.

''I guess it's okay if I stay like this?'' She asks shyly, feeling really nervous as if she just realized the closeness between them.

''Uhu of course'' Saying it as it there was nothing strange about the situation of a Mudblood laying peacefully in the arms of a Death Eater, completely ignoring what had just happened.

The young girl looks up to watch Bella read, the glassiness in her eyes completely disappeared as she let's out a little chuckle. It went quiet for a while, and Hermione almost fell asleep as the Death Eater kept reading, running her fingers softly through her hair the entire time, humming a comforting melody; perhaps to keep herself relaxed and calm.

''Bella likes this boy'' She says softly turning another page, resting her chin onto Hermione's head.

''Hm.. and Mione likes Bella'' Her words are being muffled against Bellatrix's chest sounding as if the girl was about to drift off.

Bellatrix is stretching her arms with a soft satisfied smile after closing the book, wrapping both arms protectively around Hermione's body. ''I like you too, my tiny little Mione''

The next morning Hermione wakes up alone, the dark witch is gone without leaving any trail but the book next to her. Suddenly the brunette feels like she is freezing and Crookshanks quickly shoots under her bed, scratching wildly on the hardwood floor; like he wants to crawl underneath it. 

They are nearing, like every morning and every evening around the same time. The Dementors are back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your love and support for the story so far, it is truly motivating me to keep on posting. [Also, still posting trash edits and mood-boards to go along with the story on Tumblr](https://loopyleblack.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you next week!


	6. Loony Meets Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are back again with another chapter. This one is a little shorter but I think it is just as important to the story. I hope you like it as well.

Bellatrix had lost count of the number fire-whiskies the had poured down tonight. It is already late and a eerie breeze is blowing through the trees.

''You know you are just as beautiful as I am, right. You little fuckface'' Bellatrix cackled, petting the nose of a wild Threstral as if it is a dog.

She wanted to go and see Hermione tonight but decided at the last moment that she had a little too much to drink, and Bellatrix knows she's no good company to be around with when she's drunk. Knowing one wrong word or wrong look could easily set her off when she got alcohol in her blood.

So instead she went for a late night walk, thinking about the things she might do to the little Mudblood when she finally sees her again. All drunk dirty fantasies pass her mind that she knows she wouldn't have the nerve to carry out anyway nor would she last long in this state, but a woman can fantasize anyway. 

Bellatrix mind is spinning to no end and she hears something rustling from the bushes behind her, the sound is slowly getting closer. 

''They're gorgeous aren't they?'' A small blonde girl suddenly appears from behind the bushes, now standing next to Bellatrix with her hands folded behind her back. The dark witch startled for a split second but quickly draws her wand in a reflex, ready to attack whomever had the audacity to interrupt her peaceful time alone.

The girl didn't seem to care too much as she went to pat the neck of the large black creature in front of her, having a small but very friendly smile on her face in response when she briefly shoots a look at the older woman. ''I'm not here to hurt you'' she spoke softly, apparently to the creature since she had turned her full attention back to it.

''Where the fuck did you just come from!'' Bellatrix snarls at her with narrowed eyes, making sure the girl sees her teeth. To Bellatrix disappointment the girl didn't even look her way, so she puts her wand back in it's holster, realizing the girl forms no threat to her.

''I was always here, or there. I like to go on late night walks, watch the stars, meet interesting creatures, new friends perhaps.'' She spoke softly in a very moony voice as if she was deeply drowned in her own thoughts, still looking an patting the Threstral before she moves her eyes over to Bellatrix to have a better look at her.

''Oh, I can see now'' Silvery eyes finally meet black, the blonde has quite the dreamy look in her eyes to match the voice and she sounds as if she had finally understood something crucial.

''Oh-kay-- Wait, I kno--I know you!'' Bellatrix points her finger to the girl's face, drawing a little circle in the air and takes a small step back, almost tripping over her own two feet, readjusting herself just quickly enough to sit down on the ground as if she had always planned it that way. Her fingers immediately start playing with the sand underneath them, her eyes still focused on the blonde.

''I've met you, just more bloody and pretty looking. Blood looks good on you. Luna was it not?'' Bellatrix smirks, observing the girl's face as she makes her way to sit down next to her. Small, pale fingers start to draw little figures in the sand next to Bellatrix right away.

''Lovegood, Yes. You're Bellatrix Black, I know who you are'' Luna didn't look at the witch next to her but instead completely focused on the patterns she is drawing with her fingers.

Bellatrix laughs out loud, still feeling a little bit dizzy as her eyes dart over to the trees that seem to dance in the wind, -or is it just her vision being blurry? ''Black, I haven't heard that one in a very long time, thank you.'' Luna was the first one to actually acknowledge that Rodolphus had passed away, and it was nice to hear her own name again after so many years.

The Death Eater gazes back over Luna without saying a word. The girl is softly kicking her feet to each other, her soft looking hands playing in the sand underneath them, her chest slowly moving up and down with every small breath she takes, her smile so soft and her eyes are really something else. Pure, free and loving, very loving. It are her eyes that remind Bellatrix of eyes she knows will never see again.

Staring a little longer at the girl's eyes, Bellatrix was hoping it'd go by be unnoticed, reliving old memories. ''You are a Ravenclaw, am I wrong?'' The Death Eater asks softly while fidgeting with the pendant of her necklace.

She nods, still having the same soft smile around her lips, ''You are right. I am a Ravenclaw, just like her. And you, you like Threstrals then? Not too many people can see them, or are nice to them when they do, but you seem to be'' Luna shoots over a quick look at Bellatrix before looking up at the clear night sky.

''These ugly fucks? They're okay I guess, I have had a couple of them of my own. They are quite intelligent actually'' The older witch turns towards to Luna, resting most of her weight on her hands to look the young Ravenclaw right into her eyes, being just a couple of inches away from her face. She grits her teeth for the girl to see and keeps her eyes locked with Luna's without blinking.

Leaning in just a little bit more, her nose almost touching that of the girl, her eyes slowly widening, feeling Luna's warm breath on her skin before she shouts controllable into the girl's face with a devilish grin. ''BOO!'' 

Her voice was harsh and husky, yet it had a somewhat childlike and playful tone to it. And Bellatrix knows it could make the most powerful witches and wizards shiver with fear, yet this little girl didn't even flinch at her.

The Death Eater stayed completely still, hoping the girl is just slow with her reactions. She can feel Luna's unchanged calm breathing upon her her lips, still almost being nose to nose. She let's out a small growl, lifting her lip up a bit in frustration.

Luna is clearly not impressed even though Bellatrix's big deep black marbles are still staring directly into her eyes. They both stayed absolutely still for a while that seems to take forever until Luna couldn't suppress her lips from curling up any longer. Bursting out in laughter, breaking eye contact with the dark witch who on her turn cackles out loud by seeing the Ravenclaw's reaction.

Softly the young girl pushes Bellatrix's pale cheek away from her face, making a wild gray curl to dangle in front of her eye that the older witch tries to blow away a couple of times before Luna gently brushes it behind her ear. ''Here, that's better''

Usually Bellatrix would be raging with anger right now, somebody laughing at her like that when she tries to intimidate them, instead of them being terrified out of their skin. Let alone dares to touch her face, or brush her hair like she is some sort of pet.

But there was no anger, no rage and no undeniable need to tear this girl to shreds, no reflex to draw her dagger and put it against her neck to slowly slice it down to her chest and make delicious red liquid appear on her skin.

Instead she chuckles, shaking her head, ''You're not scared, I've lost my touch'' Her mind brought her back to a Ravenclaw she once knew, a Ravenclaw who would never flinch or back away when Bellatrix pulled a prank or even when she was being uttermost serious with her threats.

Biting her upper lip the young witch looks down to Bellatrix's pendant that is resting between her breasts, she faintly brushes her finger over the little bird skull. ''Oh, you have not. Trust me'' She moves her eyes back up to the horse-like creature not too far away from them, waving at it like it can understand. 

''Hermione is right then'' Luna flops on her back looking up to the sky with a dreamy smile.

Moving down on her elbows the Death Eater leans her head onto her hands watching the strange but intriguing girl. ''Right about what exactly?'' She tried to sound uninterested about it, when in fact she is desperate to know what she meant.

Playing with the long necklace around her neck, Luna speaks with her soft but very lovely voice as she keeps staring at the sky ''She's right for liking you the way she does'' 

The dark witch swallows, having a strange feeling inside her stomach at the mention of Hermione liking her. ''She.. does? Did she tell you that?'' 

''Isn't that obvious, pretty dark witch? Come, lay down and look up, they are beautiful tonight.'' She points up at the sky taking a deep breath.

''I'm still a Death Eater, a deranged mad-woman who loves to see blood, pain and tears and I could and I would kill her or you for that matter without even blinking. And if what you say is true, if the Mudblood does in fact like me, she is just more stupid than I already thought. Turns out it is all working out in my favor anyway'' Bellatrix rolls over on her back so she can look at the stars, her black curls falling over Luna's blonde hair, their heads being close together.

The young Ravenclaw points up at the stars, totally ignoring the words the older witch just spoke in a very casual manner. She knows it are just words and that the woman is trying way too hard to shut herself off from the reality Luna can clearly see. ''I think that is you, is it not?''

Sounding emotionless when she is playing with the fabric of her black dress, trying to shake off the idea of Hermione possibly liking her as much as she likes her ''Little blonde knows her astronomy, impressive.''

The girl puts her hand back down, accidentally landing on the older witch's hand. ''Sorry'' She apologizes immediately when she feels Bellatrix's hand shiver at the slight touch.

It's not that the touch disturbed her, it is that she felt something connect that made her shiver. The girl seems to be pure, very pure of heart and Bellatrix can feel that in an instant. ''Does my Mione talk about me then?'' she slightly raised her finger up to softly touch the palm of Luna's hand when she spoke.

''Yes-- no. It's just that I can tell she thinks about you a lot. I don't know how it works or why, it's not always and not with everyone, but sometimes I can read people like they are an open book. It's like I get to see little pictures in my mind, I have that with Hermione. With you..'' She whispered the last two words softly.

A sincere smile forms around Bellatrix's lips and the little blonde rolls on to her side, trying to look at the big dark eyes that were trying so hard to avoid hers. Their hands still touching or rather holding each other. ''And you like her too''

The older woman turns to face the Luna, seeing she was already having her eyes locked on hers. Her smile is not only visible on her lips but also in her eyes, even Bellatrix can see that. The Ravenclaw is beautiful, so very beautiful it hurts the Death Eater in a way, her eyes being almost identical to someone she used to know. So loving, so innocent and pure. 

They both didn't say another a word, they just stared into each others eyes in dead silence before Bellatrix finally speaks again. ''Don't let them call you that. Your name is Luna, and it's beautiful as it is'' She puts her finger gently on the girl's nose.

Sadness falls over the young girl, taking a small breath before speaking ''They're just playing, it's not--''

''Funny. It's not funny at all, and it's most definitely not okay'' Bellatrix can see in Luna's eyes the words she wanted to speak weren't true at all, and that it does in fact hurt her despite her trying to say otherwise.

''They called you names too?'' Bellatrix gently rubs her thumb over Luna's hand, their hands still being connected in the same position.

''They still do, and in my case they aren't wrong. But you, lovely Luna Lovegood, you must not lay down like a beaten dog at take the beating, bite back. Don't let them push you around, don't let them kick you down without acting up, those are not games. And let them call you Luna, Lovey or Lovegood, anything but not that, not that because one day you will start to believe it to be true''

Luna let the woman's words sink in for a moment because she knows they are true, even though most people don't mean it bad it's still not a compliment. Not to even think about the students who actually do think she has lost her marbles, the students who laugh at her and try to get under her skin. They make Loony a bad word as they push her off the stairs or playfully hitting her arm so hard they become bruises later on. 

A small tear runs down her face thinking about how they treat her, what she calls 'just playing', she knows they are not 'just playing' but she just wants to believe it so badly. She knows they would like her, or at least accept her if they just try to adjust their perception a little about what is normal and what is not. 

''I guess you are right, I'll try--'' She swallows before looking back up at the dark witch, ''or maybe I'll just tell them I am friends with Bellatrix Lestrange instead'' she said forcing out a small smile.

The older witch starts to giggle softly at the thought, her eyes are falling shut for a moment and Luna could smell the fire-whiskey upon the woman's lips that were getting closer, closing the gap between them. ''Can I call you Dreamy then, I think you look dreamy in the good sense of the word''

Neither of them blink when their eyes finally lock back again. ''Dreamy, I think I like the sound of that'' the young witch frowns when she is analyzing the new nickname inside her head, making the older witch chuckle a bit.

It is clear to both of the witches that they can see pieces of one another's mind without using words or any kind of magic. ''I'm still a bit disappointed that you are the second Hogwarts girl who is not afraid of me, I have fangs you know''

She taps her nail against her sharp teeth, showing off a wide grin as a laugh instantly falls over Luna's face. ''I will try to look more terrified the next time we meet'' They are now so close that Luna's nose is brushing over Bellatrix's every time she takes a breath, almost tasting the fire-whiskey on the Death Eater's lips.

Bellatrix is trying hard to suppress the sudden primal urge that took over her body to press her lips roughly onto the lips in her reach. She knows she can get them if she wants to, and she does want to, at least in this moment. But instead she removes her hand from underneath Luna's and stands up offering the girl her hand to help her up. ''You know what, I think I'll walk you back to where it's safe''

They walk quietly for a good twenty-five minutes before the young girl speaks again. ''You know, you are like a big bad wolf. Except you are not that big nor that bad'' Luna laughs quietly looking at the smile around Bellatrix's lips.

The woman swallows down her laugh, observing the girl's face as they keep making their way back to the castle ''Nor that hairy'' 

Playfully Luna moves her hand in Bellatrix's black messy curls, running her finger softly down her neck. Laughing when she sees the Death Eater doesn't mind at all and in fact gives in to her touch. ''Cute''

The Death Eater sighs ''Will you tell Hermione that I-- want to see her'' She wanted to say that she misses the Gryffindor terribly but can't let herself say it out loud.

''Of course, I will tell her'' The blonde skips ahead when she sees her school trough the trees in the distance, she reaches for her bag to get something out. Holding up a piece of paper and a pencil to Bellatrix.

''But what if you tell her yourself, I am sure she would be happy to read it from you instead'' 

She isn't sure if this is a smart idea but Bellatrix starts to write a little note anyway. Her mind keeps telling her to stay away from the Mudblood, that this won't end well and that it's just a matter of time before the girl would betray her, or they would end up in a huge clash because they both stand on different sides of the battlefield. When Bellatrix is finished writing the note she unsurely hands it over to Luna, again trying to avoid her eyes.

''It's okay, you can trust her.'' The girl gently brushes Bellatrix's cheek, playing with the soft gray curl dangling in front of her face. ''She won't hurt you'' 

Bellatrix cackles out loud, ''You silly girl. Don't you forget who the big bad Death Eater is, my tiny little Dreamy'' Bellatrix tried to make it sound more threatening than she actually meant it, that much is obvious to the young Ravenclaw since she could hear it in her voice and more importantly could feel it down her core.

She looks up to the night sky before speaking softly, ''You worry too much my pretty dark witch. It won't happen again, you won't hurt her. Faith, you should have some more of it'' The Death Eater clenched her jaw, knowing the Ravenclaw was not only talking about Hermione in this matter. 

_Luna knows, she has to know. She talks like her, feels like her, but most definitely does not look like her at all. Except from her eyes, they have the same purity, the same innocence, the same loving eyes.._

Bellatrix gives the blonde one good last look before shaking it off and disappears without a saying another word while Luna is still looking up at the stars, knowing they would meet again some day. 

''She forgives you''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I wanted to do when I start writing the story. I kinda ship Luna & Bella in a way (as if you can't tell that by my username xD) But here in this story it is obviously going to be a friendship of some sort, maybe? [Here's a little moodboard I did for them ^^](https://loopyleblack.tumblr.com/post/632302731042897920/the-demons-inside-chapter-6)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, liking and commenting!


	7. My Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading, commenting and liking the story. I hope you like this chapter as we get to know a little more about our Death Eater :)

It is early morning and Hermione is having a nice quiet breakfast on her own, reading the Daily Prophet as she sips away her morning coffee. Not noticing her friend who quietly snug up from behind her, trying to make Hermione jump up from her seat with placing both of her hands on Hermione's shoulders. ''Boo!'' She whispers into Hermione's ear before sitting down next to her friend. ''I've met her last night''

Hermione was so deep into reading an article that she spilled her coffee over the news paper at the sudden touch. ''God, Luna you almost gave me a heart attack'' Getting a napkin from under her plate to clean up the spilled coffee from both the table and her skirt, ''Thanks a lot, but who are we talking about exactly?'' she laughs, giving the blonde a questionable look.

Luna meanwhile grabs a piece of bread from Hermione's place, munching on it as she speaks. ''Your Death Eater of course, who else?'' The Ravenclaw was looking left and right before getting the little note that Bellatrix wrote out of her pocket and passes it on to Hermione underneath the table so nobody would notice.

Hermione jumps up from her seat almost sweeping her plate off the table to get hold of the little note; _that much for being unnoticed_. ''What, when, where?'' She spoke nervously, wanting to know all about it.

''I saw Bellatrix, last night, in the woods'' Luna at this point is just summing up the obvious facts with a blank expression on her face. ''I think she's really sweet in a her own unique way. She wrote you that'' Luna nods to the piece of paper in Hermione's hand, who on her turn quickly puts it away in the pocket of her robes before anybody has a chance to see it.

''I'll read that when I'm alone'' She has a faint smile around her lips rubbing over the pocket she just hid the note in. ''But please, do tell. How did you two meet, how was she-- how was her mood?'' 

Luna rolls her eyes not knowing what it is Hermione wants to hear from her. Obviously the dark witch was in a good mood because Luna is still here, able to have breakfast with her best friend. ''I was out for my walk to watch the stars and I saw her pet-- a creature'' She knows there is no use into telling Hermione it was a Thestral because the Gryffindor cannot see them and thus does not believe in them.

She lets out a small chuckle thinking back about last night, ''I think she's really funny actually, and quite the flirt as well''

Hermione frowns before speaking very softly, twitching her lips. ''Funny, Bellatrix? Are we talking about the same one? She might be many things but I don't know if being funny is one of them. Or well, she can be, in a sadistic way I guess'' Having a flashback of the day at the beach where Bellatrix had pulled a somewhat mean (but Hermione has to admit; funny) prank on a woman bothering them.

The Ravenclaw's thoughts went back to Bellatrix's big eyes when she was trying to intimidate her without any result, ending up with the both of them laughing. ''Well we laughed quite a bit to be honest. I can see why you like her, beautiful, charming, a little rough around the edges. And even though she might not admit it, she really likes you too. Just so you know''

Calling Bellatrix _'a little rough around the edges'_ might be an understatement, but Luna really thinks Bellatrix is much more than the stories people tell about her. She got first hand proof that the dark witch is not a complete maniac like everybody says she is, and she in fact can be really soft. And in a strange way Luna feels she is very a endearing woman if people just take the time to scratch down to the surface and at least try to see the person behind the facade she is so desperate for to keep up. 

Almost chocking on a tiny piece of bread when she swallowed, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. ''Did.. she tell you that?!'' coughing softly into her hand to get rid of her itchy throat, turning bright red when she looks at Luna. 

_So it's true, Hermione isn't crazy after all and the Death Eater does like her in the same way she likes her._

Giggling at Hermione's reaction, Luna softly pats her friend on the back hoping it would help. ''Breath. But she didn't need to, it is quite obvious actually''

Hermione wants to ask her all about her meeting with Bellatrix but she knows it would probably get more vague if she keeps asking questions. ''Thank you for playing delivery owl Loon I rea--''

''a.'' The girl immediately cuts Hermione off with a little kind smile around her lips.

The brunette raises an eyebrow, ''a?''

''It is Lun-a Lovegood, or if you must give me a nickname please call me Lovey instead.'' Luna looks pretty determent, thinking back about what Bellatrix had told her and it felt good to correct somebody on her name. Picking the most easiest target because she knows Hermione wouldn't be offended by it.

''I'll call you Lovey then, because it sounds lovely. Oh, and don't tell me-- you've never corrected anyone on your name. '' Hermione moves her eyes over to her pocket, signing at it as a hint of what she was trying to say.

''She's right. I've never said anything about it because I know it's all in good fun with most people. And with you it's just a little nickname. I know you don't mean to do me wrong with it, but I am just as sane as you are. Just different, like her, and I think we do deserve more loving nicknames than loony, mad or crazy'' The young witch got up and gives Hermione a kiss on her cheek as a gesture for her not to worry about it too much. 

Hermione shakes her head with a laugh, wrapping her mind around the idea of Bellatrix giving Luna life advice and her friend actually following it up. ''You are right Luna, you do deserve more loving nicknames'' She reaches for the girl's hand, softly rubbing her thumb over it. ''You know I do love you right? You are my best friend, I'm sorry if I ever made you--''

Luna feels like she is on a roll today with confidence she had never felt before, interrupting Hermione for a second time this morning. ''I know you care for me and don't be sorry'' She spreads out her arms and gives Hermione a big hug, ''I'm going to get ready for class now, already running late. I love you too, but I'm sure you already know that''

The brunette laughs, shaking her head and for some reason the thing that Luna said when she joined the table had just sank in,''Wait, flirt? Lu!'' Hermione picks up her bag and slings it around her shoulder, trying to catch up with her friend. ''What do you mean 'quite the flirt'?''

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lake, 7pm  
Be there.  
-BB ♥_

The words are written in the most beautiful handwriting Hermione had ever seen, each letter put on paper with such care. She knew the words on the note weren't necessarily that special but to Hermione it feels as if the Death Eater was trying to say she misses her in her own weird way.

Softly rubbing her thumb over the -BB, she recalled Bellatrix saying she always preferred 'Lestrange' for her own messed up reasons, but with writing down Black instead she makes herself seem available, giving Hermione butterflies when she thinks about it. 

Even though now she knows her marriage with Rodolphus never really meant anything to neither of them, and that they've never even consumed their marriage doesn't mean that Hermione isn't bothered by knowing what Bellatrix did with women for her own sexual relief during their time of marriage.

Sure, she knows the woman is 43 and obviously Hermione wouldn't be her first, _(if it ever even comes to that)_ but it does make her feel a little jealous and bothered thinking about other women touching Bellatrix, kissing her, touching her, sleeping with her. And besides that, Hermione just knows that there must have been a special someone in her life at one point.

In opposite to what other people might think about the Death Eater, Hermione knows that she is capable of loving. It's just a little different from what people consider to be normal. And there is no way that Hermione is the first one receiving this soft treatment from her, even though she is still pretty surprised by it due to her blood status.

Currently it is 5 o'clock and Hermione is thinking about skipping dinner at school and get a bite to eat out in Hogsmeade instead. Umbridge still rules her law at school but she seems to be a little more settled down and she did give the students a little more freedom overtime.

This is probably only because she knows 99% of all students do obey her laws, and yes they are laws and not just simple rules to follow because most of the students got the psychical scars from the consequences to prove that point.

As most of the Dementors had disappeared since the big outbreak from Azkaban, only a few of them are still on duty and scout around Great Britain trying to find the escaped prisoners. With Hogwards being one of the places they search frequently, they are scouting the place once or twice a day for the last month and they became mostly bearable for most of the students as long as they don't come too close.

It worked both ways really. If a student breaks a law, Umbridge would make sure to send said student up to the towers so the Dementors could have a little something to feast on, and thus most students understand it is probably a better idea to stay in Umbridge's good book instead.

Besides everybody knows it is only a matter of time before Dumbledore would be back. After the clash at the Ministry of Magic it is simply a matter of formalities and filling out all the official paperwork before he can finally return to his position as headmaster of Hogwarts. But of course it is Umbridge who is trying to slow things down as much as she possibly can. 

Some expect him to be back at the end of this semester, others expect him to be back when the new school-year starts. Nobody knows exactly, but change is coming to Hogwarts sooner or later and Hermione can't wait to see Professor Dumbledore back in his position. Dark days are coming, and the school would be much safer in his hands. 

After dinner at the Three Broomsticks Hermione went to the lake where she had agreed to meet Bellatrix. But there is nobody to be found yet because it's still very earlier. Giving Hermione the time to set up the red blanket she took from her room, getting all of the treats she got from Hogdmeade out of her bag along with some coffee that she places on top of a tealight holder to keep it warm.

She has no idea if Bellatrix drinks coffee but she thought she might be the type for it, as for the treats she was sure to bring all the colorful ones, there should be at least one that the dark witch would like. Now that everything is out on the blanket she realizes this is way too much for two people to finish but it sure does look cozy enough, especially with the little candles being lit up.

''Kitten!'' A soft seductive voice spoke from behind her and there was no mistaken, it is the only voice in the world that can send a shiver down Hermione's spine and at the same time gives her the most joyful feeling in her stomach.

''Hello there, my beautiful Death Eater'' She turns around to greet Bellatrix shyly, scratching the back of her head not knowing if this was a bit of a overkill.

Bellatrix slowly gets over to Hermione and sits down next to her on the blanket, giving her a little insecure smile. ''Your Death Eater, Muddy?'' The girl playfully kicks her foot against Bella's boot. Noticing that she is getting more confident around the woman ever since their date at the beach.

She can now say and do things that would have set the Death Eater on fire not too long ago, a lot has changed since their first encounter. Not only for Hermione but for Bellatrix as well, who on her turn is becoming more herself around the little Mudblood.

''I hope you like coffee, because I've got us coffee and a lot of sweets'' 

Clapping her hands and tapping her fingers together Bellatrix bites down on her lower lip, trying to decide what she should try first, it all looks just as delicious in her eyes.

The pair sat and talked about lighthearted things like Howarts, magic and Quidditch for the next hour or so before Bellatrix got up. Stretching herself out, rubbing satisfied over her stomach and she walks over to the water, taking in the view. ''Those green ones were really nice kitten, you may bring those again'' 

It is hard sometimes to understands what Bellatrix means with her words, sometimes she sounds cold and annoyed when she is in fact trying to say something nice. Right now she sounds distant and cocky, very cocky as if she was doing Hermione a favor with being here.

But in fact it was obvious the witch had a good time, Hermione figured as much since Bella always seems to have this pattern of opening up a bit and then suddenly tries to push her away when she gets too close or when things become too friendly. Sometimes she does it with being rude, calling her names, being sarcastic or just a straight up ass, so this was in fact not too bad for a change.

''I'm glad you like them, but you do realize I'll look up some of the old school books to see you in your Quidditch outfit.'' She never pictured Bellatrix to be a Quidditch player, but it turned out she was quite good at it in her school days. Although Hermione wasn't really too surprised to find out the Death Eater's position in the team was being a Beater, she knows Bellatrix got a real good aim.

''I knew it was a mistake telling you, but I must warn you before you look them up. I happened to be really fucking hot in my school days'' She rolls her eyes, hoping Hermione would never find one of those old dusty books.

''Not just in your school days'' Hermione mutters softly so Bellatrix couldn't hear her from this distance.

''What was that Muddy?'' 

''Nothing. But too bad for you, I'll go look them up when I can. I just feel really stupid for not thinking about looking up yearbooks from your time being a student'' The thought had never occurred to her and somehow she forgot Bellatrix even went to Hogwarts.

''Haha, not so clever afte--'' Bellatrix stops talking mid sentence with a gasp, quickly taking a couple of steps backwards in panic while looking up, tripping over her own dress and she falls down onto the ground. 

Her hands breaking most of the fall but her skin did burst open at the impact on the little sharp rocks underneath her hands. Her breathing rapidly increasing as she tries to shuffle her way back from the water with her heels digging deep into the sand, throwing one of the crimson rocks to the sky.

''N-no,- get the fuck away from me-'' Her lower lip trembling and her teeth chattering, her eyes filled with fear and a single tear is running down her cheek when she turns her head around in uttermost panic when she feels something is touching her shoulder. 

It's Hermione's hand, who had rushed over to get to Bellatrix as soon as she fell. She is rubbing her shoulder trying to sooth the witch without any result.

Gasping Bellatrix tries to suck in some air as she feels it almost being impossible for her to breath. She can hear _her_ , see _her_ , feel _her_ , the pain, the sadness, the self-loath as her heart crumbles into a million little pieces once again.

Bellatrix's headache struck in like thunder and her whole body starts to shake. Hermione can see there are more tears behind the Death Eater's eyes that want to get out, the young witch doesn't know what to say or what to do as she is trying to hold Bellatrix shaking body still into her arms. But it looks like Bellatrix has no idea where or with whom she is.

''Bella, sweetie. Please, look at me, it's okay'' She brushes away some of the wild black curls out off Bellatrix's face and as soon as their eyes meet the older witch clenches on to Hermione's vest with both of her bloody hands and she buries her face against the Gryffindor's neck to seek comfort, trying to forget, trying not to see them, or rather; see _her_.

She lifts her shaking finger and points up above the lake. There are Dementors, a small group high in the sky heading into the direction of Hogwarts.

Hermione gently strokes Bellatrix's hair, looking up to them from a distance and remembers her first experience with the dark creatures, how terrified she was and the feeling they did evoke. She immediately understands that the woman in her arms had to deal with these dark creatures every day, ever night for years upon years. 

They bring out the worst feeling inside a person, reliving your worst nightmares and/or trauma's, it's mental torture, there's just no other word to describe it. They torture the prisoners in Azkaban, expecting them to rehabilitate by causing them immense pain. Hermione never understood how this could help or how this would rehabilitate anybody. The logic is far beyond her, especially when now she sees first hand what it does to a person. It breaks a person.

A grown woman, a proud and strong Death Eater being scared, having tears of panic rolling over her cheek, being terrified of dark creatures in the far-far distance, trembling like a straw holding on to a girl less than half her age for solace as her other hand is covering the side of her head, slightly hitting it multiple times when she feels the pain gets too much to handle. 

Hermione can't even try to picture what her life would have been like for all those years, having all the joy sucked out of her for so long, reliving her worst nightmares and fears is something that would drive everybody insane at some point.

Bellatrix is still clenching onto Hermione's vest, she moves her hand up behind Hermione's neck trying to seek comfort. Running her finger softly up and down, shaking and gasping instead of breathing. Hermione softly rubs the witch's shoulder, resting her head against the Death Eater's, trying to hum the song she had heard Bellatrix humming multiple times before.

The Death Eater can still hear _her_ screaming and crying, she can still see the look in _her_ eyes, she can still see-- _her_ smile. Out of all things, that smile and _her_ trustful eyes filled with hope and love is what kills Bellatrix over and over again, every day, every night, everywhere.

The odd thing is that the Dementors didn't even noticed the pair at the lake and Hermione couldn't even feel their presence anymore since they are already as good as gone for them to see.

Hermione can feel that the older witch is calming a little bit in her embrace. Still humming the same song and she slightly rocks her shoulders from left to right. Moving her hand softly into Bella's hair before reaching for her wand in her pocket.

The brunette closes her eyes and reaches down to gently kiss Bella's temple, whispering softly against her skin. ''Expecto Patronum''

The tip of Hermione's wand lights up with a beautiful bright, ice blue light as Hermione's Patronus appears right after, it jumps up in the air and quickly runs a little circle around Hermione before it starts to dance in the air around the pair.

Even with her eyes closed Bellatrix can see the bright blue light and it starts to make her curious to see what it is. But she is feeling too restless, still feeling the same pain in her chest and her head, not wanting to open up her eyes.

''Love, it's okay. They're gone'' Hermione still has her hand up in Bella's hair, massaging her scalp lovingly to sooth her, ''Trust me'' Hermione knows that her Patronus doesn't have any effect on the Dementors that are already out of sight, but she does hope it at least can make Bellatrix feel a litte safer or at least distract her so her body would relax.

Bellatrix takes a deep breath, taking in Hermione's scent from the hollow of her neck before she finally finds the courage to remove herself from her position and opens up her eyes.

Her eyes instantly widen at the beautiful sight and the sides of her lips are right away curling up into a big sincere smile by seeing the small light blue otter running and jumping energetically around in front of her. It jumps high up in the air to do a little back roll for the dark witch to see before it runs up over Bellatrix shoulder, onto Hermione's and ends up by jumping onto Bellatrix's lap. The creature gets up on two of it's feet to make itself look taller so it could be at eye height with the smiling witch.

The Death Eater chuckles, biting her lip and tries to touch and poke it carefully with her finger. Bellatrix is being mesmerized like a child by the beautiful little creature of light, her eyes are sparkling and she lets out a small giggle as the otter circles back around them with it's little energetic body. 

At this point Bellatrix completely forgot about the Dementors and the mental state she was in just a few minutes ago, her mood had completely flipped thanks to this beautiful little thing. 

The otter makes her feel sincerely happy and it feels as if some of the darkness and pain is lifted from her chest. Her eyes finally meeting with Hermione's again, who had the most adorable smile on her face just by watching what effect her Patronus has on Bellatrix. She gently rubs the Death Eater's upper arm and gives her a small kiss on her cheek. ''I had a feeling you would like it''

The beautiful blue creature jumps and runs over on Hermione's shoulders, and yet again Bellatrix tries to softly touch it with her finger with all of her curiosity. After failing to pet the little otter she reaches for the younger witch cheek, still having the same mesmerized childlike look on her face with the most beautiful smile Hermione has ever seen.

''So beautiful-- You both'' The older isn't capable of forming a proper sentence but it did struck Hermione right in her heart. Bellatrix softly rubs Hermione's cheek with her thumb causing a huge lurch in the girl's stomach.

The woman looks down to Hermione's pink lips and back up to meet her eyes again as she feels herself getting nervous and feeling the desperate urge to taste those soft looking lips of her pretty little kitten.

''Can I kiss--you?'' She mutters almost unheard as if Hermione had enchanted her, poking her cheek like she tried to poke Hermione's Patronus to take in all the features of the young girl's face. _-She is truly beautiful, her smile, her eyes, her Patronus, her heart so pure._

Hermione didn't know it was possible for her smile to widen even more but the Death Eater just succeeded in doing so. She twirls a gray curl around her finger being hypnotized by looking into the dark witch's eyes, she has never seen them so light and sparkly before.

Her pupils are wide and her iris has this beautiful deep brown shade in them, reminding Hermione of autumn, leafs and chestnuts, feeling warm and safe with a hot choco by the fireplace. 

What she sees in the woman's eyes is raw and pure, what she sees is not narcissistic, simple lust or selfish needs. In fact she sees affection, warmth and adoration, it is love in it's most rawest and purest form. 

Bellatrix is one to take whatever and whomever she so pleases, yet she has the decency to ask a Mudblood for permission to kiss. The older witch didn't even had to ask Hermione this question because she strongly believes she had given off more than enough signals to the Death Eater that she is in fact yearning to be touched by her in such way. But it doesn't mean she doesn't find it uttermost adorable and gentle of her to ask. 

Nervously Hermione quickly moisturizes her lips with her tongue before nodding with a small movement as her Death Eater was patiently waiting for her to answer the question, never taking her eyes off the young Gryffindor.

''Please do, I'd love to''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is **it** 'finally' happening in the next chapter?


	8. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning, this chapter will be somewhat smutty but also not really. So if you're not into that kind of thing you might as well want to read the last part of the chapter or skip it completely. Note that we are reaching a point where the two witches are getting much more intimate with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is published a little later than usual. I was working on another little writing project and while I was editing this I noticed my mindset was still being with my other work, so I had to take a day off before I could turn my attention back to this story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy ^^

Bellatrix didn't wait another second once she finally got the consent of the young witch to kiss her and she instinctively brings her lips close to Hermione's. Her lips twist in a kind but hungry looking smirk before she softly presses them onto Hermione's pink soft lips.

Her lips feel warm and soft at the same time when she shyly kisses Bellatrix back. Unsure of what she's doing, hoping it would be good enough for the older woman. The Gryffindor never truly kissed anyone like this before and it is making her feel quite nervous, but Bellatrix sweet loving touches are quickly making her forget about that and she just tries to relax in her embrace and do what she feels right. 

Of course the two had somewhat kissed before but this time it feels different, both witches are right her in this moment with both body as well as in mind, knowing they both want nothing more than to feel each other. Deep and slow kisses alternating with fast and rough passionate kisses, Hermione's hand is tangled up in messy black curls and her other hand is nervously playing with the fabric of Bellatrix's dress around the height of her collarbone. 

To Hermione it feels like a lifetime since she had last felt Bellatrix lips, but they feel different now. She kisses her with so much care and longing and she can feel Bellatrix wants her as much as Hermione wants her.

Holding her hands firmly around Hermione's waist, her thumbs slightly pressing down on her core as she becomes more esthetic and more greedy with every touch and every kiss. For Bellatrix it has been ages since she's last been kissed like this by someone, and the Mudblood just tastes too good to resist.

Deep, intense, long lasting kisses, tongues gently wrestling together, followed by playful pecks and little bites. Soft moans escape between kisses from Hermione's lips as she feels a strange tension building up from deep within her core, moving her tongue over Bella's lower lip before biting down on it softly. Making the dark witch let out a groan of hunger and lust.

Bellatrix wants more, she needs more and she gently pushes the young witch down to the ground so that she could sit on top of her, her lips never unlocking from that of her little kitten. The way Hermione kisses and bites her back is triggering something primal inside of her.

Kissing her harder, more roughly and more passionate as the minutes pass. Hermione's lips are so soft and eager for the dark witch to claim them. She's whimpering in fruition when she feels Bellatrix's cold hands move up her shirt and scratch her nails slightly over her stomach before holding on tightly to the girl's small waist. She is skinny, so soft and her body feels just perfect in Bellatrix's hands.

Moving her kisses over to Hermione's neck, stopping right behind her ear, her restless breath feeling warm upon the girl's skin. Bellatrix takes her sweet time to take in the girl's delectable scent. _\- Thank Merlin, Hermione is not wearing any perfume today -_ Bellatrix thinks when she is mouthing into the air around Hermione's neck to get a better taste of the girl's scent that seems to have a drugging effect on her.

It calms her mind as much as it excites her body, and Bellatrix knows there's only one thing she wants to do with the young Gryffindor right now. But she tries to constrain herself and stay gentle with the inexperienced little thing even though it is getting harder by the second.

Licking her earlobe before softly sinking her teeth into the hollow of Hermione's neck, controlled and gently without breaking her skin. The girl releases a small cry of pleasure and her body is tensing at the feeling of Bellatrix sharp teeth digging into her skin. Roughly moving her hand around in the woman's black curls, instantly rolling her head back to give her seemingly experienced lover full access of her neck.

Hermione gasps for air, taking by the unexpected thrill and the lurching burning feeling in her stomach. ''--I want you'' She softly cries out, almost making it sound like she was begging the woman to do to her body as she pleases. She can feel the tension in her stomach growing with every touch, the burning feeling is spreading over to her whole body and it is getting too much for the girl to handle. 

She has never experienced anything like this feeling before. All she can think about is that she is drowning in Bellatrix's kisses, the bites and the touches on her exposed skin, and how wonderful it feels. She wants to feel the Death Eater everywhere, not only does she want it, she needs it.

Arching her back, she presses her upper body more against the Death Eater body so that she can feel her breasts upon her own, making sure Bellatrix's hands would move up a little in the process. She wants her to move higher, she wants her to slide her hands underneath her bra and feel her in ways she hasn't been touched before.

In the moment Hermione is pressing her breasts against Bellatrix's, she can feel her eyes turning black, not in anger, rage or blood thirst this time. This hasn't happened to her in a years, but she very well remembers what this means. She wants to feel the young Gryffindor's breasts, taste her smooth skin, fuck her roughly, make her cry and use her body to her own liking.

Her eyes are now looking like ones of those of a predator, lurking and hunting down her prey. Her mouth starts to water when she opens her eyes to look at the young witch, she can see Hermione is still in uttermost delight by the feeling of the older witch on top of her. In Bellatrix's eyes she looks more than gorgeous, she's drugging and hypnotizing at the same time.

Bellatrix wants to bite down on her neck, she wants to bite down for real this time, break her skin and not let go of her grip, not until she's fully done with her. Using her young, tight, fragile body for her own guilty pleasures, mark it, scratch it, claim it with both her teeth and her nails, making her scream and cry when she fucks her sore. Bellatrix imagines what she would taste like and wonders if the girl is already lubricating by her touches, the thoughts make her nails dig deeper into the Mudblood's soft skin.

In this moment Hermione seems so willing and so desperately eager to receive such rough treatment from the Death Eater. She's loving every second of it, pushing her body up more at every small touch, trying to let the woman know she can take her if she wants.

The way she pulls Bellatrix's head down to her neck when she bites her, the way she digs her nails in the older woman's scalp when she feels her hands move up higher, the way she bucks her hips every time she feels her sharp teeth graze over the sensitive throbbing vein in her neck, combined with delicious little lickerish moans that lit Bellatrix's core on fire every time the girl let's one escape from over her lips.

To Bellatrix it almost feels as if the little kitten is offering her body on a silver platter to her to be used and completely ravished by her cravings. She moves her hand underneath Hermione's bra, feeling her soft, small but already well formed perky breasts, her nipples hardening by at sudden attention.

All the dark witch want to do now is to rip that damn bra off along with the girl's shirt and her jeans to feel her better, not caring about where they are and if it might be too cold or too risky or too painful. She can feel herself slip away in her dark thoughts, picturing the dirty things she wants do to this eager little Mudblood. How she want to fuck her violently without caring if it hurts her, take her virginity right here at the lake, not caring if anybody would see or hear them.

But then suddenly the dark witch let's out a growl and softly pushes away from Hermione, she sits back down next to her at an arm length distance. Trying to regain control of her mind and body.

She knows that in this moment she sees Hermione as her prey, a trophy to be conquered, to be claimed and used as she so pleases. She knows that if she let's this urge out she wouldn't be able to stop herself from it. She knows she would hurt the girl, both physically and mentally if she doesn't regain control of herself quickly. Her rational mind keeps telling her that Hermione is not her prey and that this is not what she wants for the young witch. 

Even though it may seem Hermione that she wants it as much as Bellatrix does, the young Gryffindor really has no idea what she is signing herself up to. She might be just as turned on as the Death Eater, but she doesn't realize the damage Bellatrix would inflict on her. It could break her in both ways if it happens like this, risking she would never even want to see the Death Eater ever again.. 

And if there is anything Bellatrix doesn't want is to break this young, pure, loving thing. She wants to keep her safe even if that means she needs to take a step back herself. She knows this is just lust and lust will fade, but the love she feels for her love will not.

She let's out a sigh, thinking her kitten deserves much better than this. When she looks into her eyes, she feel Hermione deserves the world. And she wants the Mudblood's first time to be in a warm bed, with loving kisses everywhere instead of bloody bite marks, soft touches instead of claws marking and scaring her yet untouched flesh, climaxing in soft delight as she softly breaths upon her lovers lips, instead of crying in pain mixed with a little pleasure when she comes for the first time by the touch of another.

Meanwhile Hermione is looking worried and she's feeling really confused, concerned she has done something wrong. She tries to catch her breath, not understanding why the dark witch suddenly doesn't want to touch her anymore. Fearing she's not good enough, fearing it is because of her blood.

The young witch reaches for Bellatrix's hand, rubbing it softly with her thumb. She rolls over to her side to face Bellatrix with the look of disappointment in her eyes. ''Did I.. do something wrong?'' 

Shocking eyes look back at the beautiful girl. ''Wrong? You? No, never. You did nothing wrong, I just uh--'' She sighs again, knowing this sounds ridiculous coming from her mouth. ''It is hard to stop myself, trust me. But I guess I got a little drunk by tasting you like that and I think I got a little carried away in my excitement. Bella does not want to scare Mione, doesn't want to hurt her.'' 

The last part was so spoken so softly that she could was barely hear it, but Hermione thought it was the sweetest thing. To her it is even more proof that Bellatrix does in fact cares for her; even though she would probably never admit it out loud.

''So.. you care for a filthy Mudblood?'' Pulling Bellatrix hand so the woman falls back down onto Hermione chest. 

Bellatrix kisses her nose softly before speaking, again taking in her scent as she feels a weird feeling in her stomach ''I think that much is pretty clear little kitten''

The girl gentle pokes Bellatrix's cheek with a smile, ''Not a kitten!''

The touch makes the dark witch chuckle before she puts on a grin, ''Are my kitten'' 

Playfully Hermione hits the dark witch's shoulder before wrapping both of her arms tightly around her body. Her fingers playing with the fabric of her dress before she moves her hand back to Bellatrix's face. Taking in the beautiful features by tracing her fingertips over her pale skin, following some of the deep lines. 

The eyes of the Death Eater were suddenly looking young, younger than they actually are. Still dark, but full of life and they have the most loving expression in them. ''You know for a Death Eater you are awfully sweet and tender''

Frowning she looks down to the girl ''Am not!'' 

''You are and it's cute'' Hermione puts on a wide adorable smile, knowing the Death Eater doesn't like these kind of compliments.

''Am not cute! Nor tender, I think you know that by now'' Thinking back of the things she wanted to do to her just a couple of minutes ago. Bellatrix starts to pout, her eyes had shift back to their regular dark color the moment she pulled herself back in the heat of the moment. She's happy she now sees Hermione again for the person she is, instead of prey that must be captured, claimed and devoured.

Hermione chuckles by seeing how the Death Eater is obviously having a conflict with herself. Her fingers still gently tracing the lines in Bellatrix's face ''You didn't hurt me, nor will you ever truly hurt me Bella. I know that much.''

Bellatrix grits her teeth with a devilish smirk, trying to look intimidating, ''I wouldn't be so sure about that pretty girl'' It might have worked on a lot of witches and wizards but it has the complete opposite effect on Hermione. It in fact gives her a warm pulse through her lower belly, maybe because she is also very much aware that the older woman just likes to play games like this with her.

''You were also not scaring me, it were sounds of pleasure I hope you've noticed that'' Hermione lets out a giggle and softly pushes Bellatrix's cheek away when she came closer with her teeth still clenched together.

Moving her hand through Hermione's hair before she looks away to find the confidence to speak again ''I can't control it, if I set it free I can't control myself anymore and I don't trust myself with you. Unlike in other situations, I can feel this coming, I know what I'm doing. And if we ever-- you know'' She gazes over to Hermione's stomach, making the younger witch bite her lower lip because she is pretty sure what the Death Eater means.

Bellatrix's hands are still bloody from the fall earlier tonight and she suddenly notices she had left some stains on Hermione's cloths, her neck and on the exposed skin of her lower belly. ''--I want it to be special for you, not like this. Not.. only lust, not.. in dirt.''

''We have a blanket over there you know'' Her statement was obviously meant as a joke, but Bellatrix didn't seem to catch on to it. She kisses the dark witch lips softly knowing that she just saw a side of the Death Eater that probably not too many people have seen.

It turns out that deep down, with patience and love, Bellatrix has a very kind and caring heart. And that she is in fact a person who (Hermione just realized) is perfectly capable of judging her own actions. Or at least she is capable to do that right now, here in this moment with Hermione. 

Suddenly she noticed that the older witch was having a childlike guilty look over her face, a look she has seen many times before. She thinks it's adorable, just like how it's adorable how the dark witch was trying to protect Hermione from herself. Something that was far from needed in her own opinion. 

The guilty look is only getting worse when Bellatrix thinks back of how she thought about not caring to hurt the petite looking girl in front. Knowing she was being a little too wild with exploring her body, she reaches for Hermione's shirt and carefully pulls it down so it covers her lower belly back up properly.

It is such a small gesture but it shows Hermione the true nature of the older woman ''And you keep saying you aren't sweet? You are one big softly of a Death Eater''

Folding her arms Bellatrix puts on a big pout as if it would change Hermione's opinion about her. ''Also wickedly gorgeous and notorious, thank you''

Trying to make up for her earlier words, Hermione sits up and moves over to sit on Bellatrix's lap. ''My big.. bad.. Death Eater'' Pecking her lips with care between each word, feeling the older woman's lips slightly curl up against her own as her arms found there way back around Hermione's waist.

Bellatrix didn't let it on but she was so turned on right now that she wanted to push the younger witch over, rip her jeans off and fuck her right on the spot. Making her come in delight over and over again, screaming her name so they could hear it all the way back in Hogwarts. Even though her thoughts may not be too different from the ones she had earlier, they do for some reason feel very different to the older witch. 

There is something about Hermione that makes Bellatrix want to control herself, she doesn't know if there is a fair future for the two of them, but she sure hopes there could be one. And for the first time in years, Bellatrix mental strength wins it from her physical cravings.

Observing her face, her lips, her eyes, her sharp canines visible when she smiles softly at the calm Death Eater who is drowning in her thoughts. ''I do mean it, I want our first time to be a good memory for you'' Bellatrix softly walks her fingers over Hermione's back ''I hope you let me be your first time'' The thought of her kitten with another-- it could make her snap if she thinks about it for too long.

''It's just a shame you pulled back from me when things got so heated. I don't know if you realize this, but you were also my first real kiss just now''

Confusing Bellatrix tries to think back of earlier events where their lips had touched ''But we've kissed before, multiple times in fact?''

''We did, but I feel like this was my first.. romantic or rather said passionate kiss with you. The reasons we kissed before was not exactly because we both wanted it at that moment, and one time you were about to hex a muggle and I had to stop you somehow.'' She speaks softy while she's playing with the hair behind Bellatrix's neck, loving the sight of how the Death Eater seems to be dreaming away by her touches.

''Well, yes-- but you didn't hear me complain about it, now did you?'' Bellatrix tugs Hermione's shirt so it looks more decent and straight, her eyes widen as she just noticed how tight the shirt is around the girl's breasts. 

Biting her lip as Hermione sees how the woman is trying to hide the way she just looked at her breasts ''You know what I mean, we were both really here in this moment, mind and body. But it's a shame you felt the need to retreat.'' Hermione gently moves her attention over to the curls hanging over Bellatrix's shoulder. ''You retreated from a little Mudblood, weak'' She said playfully, slapping Bellatrix's cheek softly at the last word and feeling quite confident in doing so.

Bellatrix quickly presses her lips on Hermione's without thinking twice, having her eyes shut as if she is doing something naughty. Her voice being really husky and low. ''I'm still here with you, am I not? But I am not weak''

Wrapping her arms back around Bellatrix's neck, gently kissing her with a smile around her lips. Being slightly amused by the fact she just got away with slapping the Death Eater in the face without even triggering her. ''Yes you are still here, and in fact I think you are the bravest person I know''

Even though she might not wanted Bellatrix to stop, she thinks it was the bravest thing of her to do so. To stop herself from her own desire to do what she thought was right for her Hermione. Not to even mention the risks the Death Eater is taking by betraying her Lord to meet in secret with a Mudblood.

Bellatrix would always deny this, but it makes her feel proud that the young Gryffindor thinks she's brave. She can feel it with every fiber of her body, sure Hermione is also taking risks by meeting with a Death Eater but at least she will live if anybody ever finds out on her side.

Nonetheless they always need to be on guard no matter where they are, but especially here in the magical word. Hermione is getting a bit carried away in her own thoughts when she suddenly feels Bellatrix pulling her head back at the roots of her hair.

Whispering softly against Hermione's ear, ''All nice and well, but slap me again and I'm not so sure if I would be able to control myself again'' She makes it sounds like a bad thing, as if it's something that would scare Hermione away.

So the girl laughs softly, caressing Bella's cheek. ''Ah, she's barking again'' She winks and blows the Death Eater a kiss before she slaps her cheek again, this time a little harder, looking at her with teasing eyes.

It's quite surprising to her how confident she feels in doing so and how well she thinks she can read the Death Eater by now. She can see the fire sparkle in Bellatrix's eye's and it seems she is enjoying it in her own twisted way.

Bellatrix lets go of Hermione's hair and instead moves her hand over to her belt, pulling it forcibly so her bodies would connect. She presses her forehead against that of the young Gryffindor, pushing her backwards until her back hits a tree. 

Wrapping her long slender fingers slowly around Hermione's throat with a wicked smile. ''Watch it, young lady. I think I've been more than decent with you'' She bites Hermione's upper lip roughly, making sure to draw blood as a warning. She loves the taste of iron on her lips, licking them clean as she makes a pleasing sound. ''You are such a little treat, Muddy''

Hermione also got a taste of her own blood as well, smirking at the older witch she decides to push her luck it a little further. ''Does that turn my beautiful Death Eater on then?'' Hermione gets weak in her knees when Bellatrix holds her face between her fingers with the necessary pressure, sending a shiver down her spine. 

''So what if it does? But you are being a little too eager for my liking. And like I said, not here!'' Bellatrix forcefully slaps Hermione's cheek, way harder than the girl had slapped her, instantly leaving a red mark on her squishy cheek. Almost immediately regretting her action when she sees how her soft skin react to the impact, but instead of looking worried she puts on her stoic face. ''Are we clear pet?''

Hermione looks down, knowing she did push her luck a little too far, but somehow this still feels like a dance of dominance to her. A dance she knows Bellatrix would always win. Her cheek is tingling and it actually does hurt quite a bit, but if this was another setting she would without a doubt pounced on top of the Death Eater and slap her even harder to see how far she would be able to push her.

Smirking, Hermione still looks down. Sucking off the blood from her lip as she brings her hand over to her cheek. ''Oh, we are clear, Miss Black''

Shaking her head Bellatrix pulls back from the young witch, the way Hermione spoke those words where more than just an invitation and it makes the Death Eater want to punish her even harder to teach her some manners, but not in a bad way. ''Don't get smart with me, Muddy'' 

''That might be hard since they do call me an insufferable know-it-all'' She walks up to the older witch, adjusting her shirt, making sure to let her hands move over her breasts when she does so. Hermione has no idea what has gotten into her, but she feels bold and sensual at the same time and for once she actually feels attractive. Knowing Bellatrix wants her just as bad.

At this point Bellatrix had turned bright red, she had tried so hard to stop her, to push the girl away but nothing seems to work. But now, seeing her move her hands over those fine looking petite breasts of hers, it is getting really hard for Bellatrix to keep in control. Thinking about how she touched them earlier tonight, regretting that she didn't feel them a little longer.

The older witch knows that they would be intimate together one day soon, but just not now. She won't let it happen like this, not in pure lust with physical desire to ravish her. Hermione is worth much more than a quick shag in the shadows. Especially for her first time, since that mostly isn't going to be a very pleasant experience for her to begin with. Bellatrix assumes the girl just got a big mouth but in fact can't handle the rough treatment she is so clearly asking for.

Bellatrix gets her wand out of her holster, tapping it against her leg, ''Have it your way then..'' The older witch cocks her head, grinning wickedly at the beautiful young seductive witch in front of her. Whispering softly and controlled, ''Cru..cio'' making sure to send in the smallest wave of pain she is capable of through the girl's body. 

The shock alone was enough to bring the Mudblood down on her knees. Digging her fingers deep in the dirt when all her muscles start to cramp together. The cramp quickly changing into a soft burning feeling that makes Hermione wince in pain, but at the same time it also piques her curiosity. She wants to know how much of this feeling she would be able to take. She wants to proof to Bellatrix that she can take it, and that she can handle more, much more.

''Oh my poor little pet, are we clear now? The Death Eater kneels down next to Hermione to enjoy the view of her cramping body and the little vocal cries of pain, but she was surprised to see how Hermione forced herself up to look at her with a small sadistic smirk. ''We are clear, Miss Black'' The curse got lifted mid sentence and Bellatrix helps the Mudblood back up her feet only to receive a hard slap in her face in return.

Rolling her eyes Bellatrix starts to laugh out loud, ''You know, I am really done with you for today'' The moment the dark witch reaches or her own cheek Hermione directly moves in to kiss the Death Eater's lips, gently brushing over her cheek.

She couldn't help but let out a laugh against Bellatrix's lips when she felt how she tried to pull back the second she laid her hand on her cheek, knowing she slapped her rather hard this time, ''Mm, I'm sorry'' she mumbles softly between their kiss. 

Softly she pats Bellatrix on the chest at the place where the human heart is. Her body is still a little bit trembling from the impact of the Cruciatus curse, which she knew the older witch was holding back drastically. Sure it was painful, yet it had a certain sensuality over it and it brought out something else inside the young witch. Something that makes her want the dark witch even more. ''See, you are a big softy for me. Do I see you tomorrow then?''

The older woman picks Hermione up and put her on her hips, so she can attack her neck freely with small little pecks ''You really are truly insufferable, insufferable irresistible. And yes I'd love to, Muggle world?''

It tickles her neck so Hermione couldn't help but giggle, being amused by the loving treatment and the fact that this proud Pure-blood is volunteering to meet her in the Muggle world after she's been hit multiple times by a Mudblood, ''Ah, yes. I'd be glad to show you some of my favorite places in London.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished chapter 14, and I can say it was quite the journey. I hope you are still around by then!


	9. Pleasure & Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, two different experiences.

Once Hermione got back the Gryffindor dorm, she hopped into her pajamas's and got to bed, trying to read a book with her beloved cat Crookshanks, laying down peacefully on her stomach. Bellatrix had brought her back to school, not minding she risks she was taking with it. And Hermione thought it was the sweetest thing and also gallant of her. She wished the Death Eater could come in so she could and fall asleep in her arms like she did that one night when Bellatrix had sneaked in.

Instead of reading Hermione is dreaming away, thinking back about earlier tonight. She feels happy and confident about what happened and she is trying to understand what it is about her that seems to make the Death Eater so soft towards her. She's also is trying to find out why it satisfied her so much to strike the Death Eater across the face, and why it appeared that Bellatrix enjoyed it as much as she did.

Petting Crookshanks she thought back about how their little dance started and how it ended. It's strange to think Bellatrix is a Death Eater, _His_ first lieutenant, _His_ most _loyal, His_ second in comment. Knowing Bellatrix is suppose to despise Mudbloods like Hermione, knowing she is suppose to cleans the Magical world from the infiltration of the abomination that is called Muggle blood and remove the traitors along with them. 

The more she thinks about it, the more she starts to worry. She knows Bellatrix cares for her, she can feel that. And how stupid it may sound, she knows Bellatrix wouldn't hurt her, at least not on purpose. Even though they never speak about what is going on with _Him,_ Harry, or anybody whatsoever, she knows she is safe with Bellatrix. It's like all politics disappear whenever they are together, non of them caring about each other's blood-status or about which side of the inevitable battle they are on.

Never did the older witch ever make Hermione feel like she is _just a Mudblood_ or that she is filth, not worthy of the presence of her better. Sure, she had called her slurs every now and then, but Hermione knows it are mostly empty words and most of the time Bellatrix even means it in a sweet way. A thing she never thought would possible with those words before she met the dark witch. 

Even tonight when the woman called her 'Muddy', smacked her face, and even when she pulled a sweet Crucio on her, not once did she feel unworthy, not once did she feel less than Bellatrix. Hermione shakes her head, laughing about how ridiculous her own thoughts sound in her head. A Pure-blood, a Death Eater calling her names, giving her pain, and yet somehow Hermione feels like it was an act of love and desire, she knows it was because she was just as guilty of doing the same. A thing that might be very difficult to explain if she ever needs to.

But she thought of another scenario, a scenario where the witch would meet a Pure-blood to her liking, someone who matches with her blood-status. She wonders what she would look like, what would she be like and how old she would be. To be honest Hermione doesn't even know what it is that Bellatrix likes about her, it sure as hell isn't her blood. Or maybe it is giving the older witch a rush in some strange twisted way?

_\- No, I don't believe that. Bellatrix is not like that, not at all -_

Bellatrix has been way too gentle, way too curious, and besides way too sweet to her. If that would really be the case she would have definitely went for it tonight, especially with how Hermione basically desperately threw her body before her feet, almost begging her to take her.

Her lips felt so good, her hands were soft and her nails just sharp enough to give Hermione chills. As far as Hermione remember she's never been so turned on in her life, not even during her own playtime. 

Lovingly she pets Crookshanks head before polity shoving him off her lap, ''Sorry, little buddy, it's getting a too warm'' She whispers as she unbuttons her pajama shirt as the annoyed cat takes it as an insult and instead lays down on the chair next to Hermione's bed.

She wonders what it would feel like if the witch didn't stop, what it would be like if she never pulled away from her and in fact took the next step. Hermione knows she's ready for it and so is her body. She bites her lip just thinking about what could have happened and suddenly she feels like one of those omega females in heat that she sometimes reads about in fictional Muggle stories, somewhat understanding now how bad a person can want another. 

_\- Is this what sexual attraction and desire really means?-_

Thinking back about how she moved her hand through Bellatrix's wild curls as they kissed and when she was working her skilled lips over her neck. Hermione puts the blanket over herself so she could remove her pajama shirt in one smooth movement. Cupping one of her small breasts she closes her eyes, pretending Bellatrix is the one touching her.

She thinks back of how the woman gave them the attention she so craved from her. Softly she squeezes her breast and her nipple slowly gets harder by the thought of Bellatrix touching her like that. Hermione want's to touch Bellatrix in the same way, for so far she can judge her breasts look perfect, big, firm and beautiful. 

She keeps massaging herself, but now pretending it to be Bellatrix's breasts. She wants to feel her, taste her skin with her lips, lick her nipples and make them hard like the woman did with hers. But then out of nowhere a negative thought occurs to her, hitting her around the head with insecurity, fear she hasn't felt before.

_\- What if my breasts aren't good enough, what if they're too small?-_

Compared to Bellatrix she has almost next to nothing, what if she isn't good enough, not developed enough? She lets out a groan in frustration as she looks down at her chest, thinking maybe a push-up bra next time would do the trick. At least that gives her the illusion they are bigger, but then there would be the disappointment when she takes her bra off or when Bellatrix feels underneath it.

No, wait, this is just her own insecurity talking, Bellatrix never said or done anything that implied that she isn't good enough for her in whatever aspect whatsoever. When she thinks back of how the older witch roughly grabbed her sides while she was kissing her, her nails scratching over her stomach, how she felt up her breasts, playing with her nipples, and the look on her face when Hermione teased her by touching her own breasts.. No, she knows she is worrying about nothing. If she really thinks about it, it is obvious the woman wants her just as bad as she wants her.

Without giving it any further attention Hermione moves her hand over to her stomach, drawing little circles over it with her fingers, slowly moving her hand lower, imagining how Bellatrix would kiss her roughly while she brings her hand lower and lower. Moving the hand under the elastic band of her Gryffindor sweatpants to be greeted by the wet fabric of her knickers when she feels over it with a finger, it's making her shiver.

There was no denying that thinking about the dark witch in this way makes Hermione's body react like it had never done before. Sure, she has been toying with herself for years, but this feels different. It's funny because she is seen as a snob by most people, but they seem to forget she is still a person with human needs, and she quickly found out about what she feels good under the sheets in her first year.

Never had she ever got so wet like this before, at least not before she started to play wit herself. But tonight is clearly different as the pulse in her lower stomach only seems to get bigger every time she thinks about what happened earlier. How the woman got so caught up in the moment, how she got rougher with her and even how she make her experience her very first Crucio. It was such a turn on. It was a curse she hated with every fiber in her body when she first saw the effects of it in class on a defenseless creature, not knowing how wonderful it feels to be that defenseless creature herself.

Gasping as she slips the fabric away to expose her wet slit, running one fingertip over the length to feel what the damage really is. ''Fuck, Bella'' She whispered softly when feeling of the undeniable mess she was already in, throwing her head back on the pillow as she softly moves the tip of her finger over to her already swollen clit. Making small circles that drive her crazy with the slightest touch, but she wants to feel more as she gets more and more hungry for her sweet Death Eater. Thinking about how the dark witch would fuck her senseless when she finally lets herself get taken over by the beast that she knows Bellatrix is suppressing so badly. 

Hermione wants Bellatrix to release that beast onto her, she wants it to devour her, claim her, mark her and love her, and it would feel blissful. So she imagines. She still thinks it's strange that Bellatrix pulled away from her, thinking her kitten couldn't handle a little rough treatment. But Hermione thinks she's wrong, maybe the Gryffindor will be able to take it simply because she wants to, but at least she want's to be able to try. 

She can feel her walls clench with the thought of Bellatrix brutally but lovingly taking her virginity, still softly rubbing her fingertip over her clit with gentle little motions, barely touching it. Not much was needed for Hermione to whimper, bite down on her pillow and climax like she had never done before, thinking of the woman being on top of her.

Quickly she moves her fingers over her entrance and she can feel she is drowning her fingers in her own juices, thinking it might have been better Bellatrix isn't here to see the disarray she is in, because it would have been very embarrassing for the girl

Hermione had never tried to experiment using her finger inside herself, she always felt it wasn't right for her to do so, she wants her first time to be with the person she loves and not with herself. She thought it would take a way the special moment she thinks it will be, but also because she thinks it might hurt a little less if somebody does it with love. 

She had read stories about how it hurts the first time for some girls, but for some reason she doesn't think it would hurt with Bellatrix, simply because she eager to get a rough treatment from her. Instinctively she craves for Bellatrix to fill her up inside and mark her, she already knew she wanted it but after tonight she is absolutely sure about it.

Still trying to catch her breath she got her wand and silently cleaned her mess before pouring herself a glass of water. Her eyes scouting through the room to see if everybody is still asleep. It appears everything is safe and well and Crookshanks is fast asleep on the chair.

Looking out of the window Hermione sees a couple of Dementors making their way off of school property. The only thing Hermione could think about is how they terrorized Bellatrix, how she had to conjure her Patronus to calm her down. She doesn't know what they make her relive, but it is hurting her heart to think back about the panic the dark witch was in and how immensely sad she was when she saw them.

''I hope you all feel miserable about what you do people, never again. You won't have her again''

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile things are very different at the Black manor, pacing around the living room Bellatrix is sunken deep within her own thoughts. Having countless off doom scenarios cross her mind over and over again. After she brought Hermione back to school she went to see her sister, she was hoping to get some help and a little sisterly advice. But there is nobody home.

_''What if I hurt her?_  
_What if I make her bleed?_  
_What if she starts to cry?_  
_What if I like it?_  
_What if the Dark Lord asks me for her head?_  
_What if break her?_  
_\--Patricia!''_

Bellatrix is driving herself crazy at this point, her headache is through the roof and she wants to slam her head against the wall to make the pain stop this instant. She doesn't like to admit it to herself but she really starts to care deeply for the Mudblood as the two of them spend more time together and with that also more intimate moments like tonight.

Never had anybody been so calm and so kind with her and it really did confuse Bellatrix in some ways because she knows she doesn't deserve it. She knows because she has the demons inside her head to constantly remind her of that. They are nagging, they are screaming, they are yelling, they are angry and they are tormenting her and they never ever shut up.

They keep throwing visuals at Bellatrix of _her_ bleeding, screaming in pain because _she_ let the dark witch too close and became too trusting, too loving with her. Bellatrix reaches down to her neck, holding on to the pendant of her necklace. She lets out a screech of agony and slams her fist against the wall. Bursting open the skin of her knuckles. Her hands are a complete bloody mess at this point because she never bothered to heal up the small cuts and scratches she got from her fall earlier tonight.

Her hands are bleeding on the floor and she bites down her inner cheek to swallow the pain. Trying not to let a single tear escape she rests her head against the wall, speaking softly underneath her breath. ''I hate myself''

''Since when?'' Narcissa marches into the room, taking big steps to get to her sister as fast as she possibly can. ''This is nothing like you Bella, it's like I don't even know who you are anymore''

Bellatrix collapses on the floor with her back against the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees to rest her chin on it. She doesn't even care to answer, she doesn't even care to look at her sister, and she doesn't even know anymore why she bothered to come here in the first place.

Her sister looks down at the miserable mess that is her sister, turning up her nose at the pathetic sight of the Death Eater sitting on the floor like some sort of beaten dog ''If this is because of the Mudblood, I swear Bella. I will end it right now!'' 

Looking up with fire in her eyes to moment her sister when she spoke _that word_ , but Bellatrix realizes she is just too tired, too broken by her own mind to even start a fight with her. So instead of bursting out in anger she remains calm and tries to open up a bit to her sister. A thing she was never really good in ''Don't call her that, please. But, yes, no. No it's not because of her, or maybe it is a little, I don't know okay.'' 

She lets out another sigh as Narcissa gets down to sit next to her against the wall, giving her an never ending intense look. ''What happened?'' Not that she cares to know, but she cares enough for her sister to at least hear her out, even if it is about a filthy Mudblood she rather sees dead.

There was an awkward silence for some time before Bellatrix finally got the courage to at least speak a word or two in a chilling tone that could cut ice. ''..Patricia happened''

Narcissa rolls her eyes, puffing out air as if she was annoyed by the answer, ''Bella, that is such a long time ago, let it go. It's not important anymore. She never was.''

The words of her sister feel like a stab in the back, she very well knows what she meant to Bellatrix and how it still hunts her. Her blood starts to boil as she continues on a sharp hissing tone. ''Not important? Did you just really say she is not important anymore? Every fucking night I see her screaming in pain, I hear her begging for her life, every fucking night I see the hope and faith in her eyes when she lets out her final breath. Every fucking night it's the same shit, again and again, and again and--'' She starts to hit the back of her head against the wall covering up her face with her hands in shame. She's a Black and Black's don't cry. Until they do.

Narcissa places the back of her hand against the wall where Bellatrix's head is making contact with it, roughly pulling her sister's head on her shoulder when she tries to slam it to the wall again. She knows it hurts her sister, but she needs to let it go, it has almost been thirty years.. ''Sssh, I know. Now, what does that have to with the Mu-- with Hermione?'' She can see how broken her older sister is as she leans her weight on her shoulder, she doesn't want to make things worse for her. ''Talk to me Bells''

Tears start running down over Bellatrix's cheek ''Those fucking Dementors, they-- she helped me calm down-- they-- I snapped out of it-- I forgot''

Not understanding what seems to be the problem, Narcissa frowns, trying to understand ''Okay, and that is a bad thing how?''

Catching her breath, Bellatrix tries to calm herself down by her sister's scent, but it doesn't seem to work. Sadly Narcissa's scent doesn't have the same calming effect on her like Hermione's does. ''Ciss you know me, I always destroy everything beautiful in my life''

''Well, thank you because I am still here. But tell me, how did she calm you?'' She gives Bellatrix a small kiss on her head.

There is a muffled chuckle underneath some sniffing, ''She held me, conjured her Patronus for me'' She tries to swallow quietly before continuing, ''--Otter, bright blue-- beautiful, full of energy, running and jumping, it's beautiful'' The sadness in her voice was gone when she spoke about Hermione's Patronus and her sister did notice the difference in her tone. 

Narcissa went quiet for a short seconds trying to puzzle everything together, realizing her sister must have somewhat the same effect on the Mudblood as she has on her sister. ''And she was able to conjure it for you, just like that? I don't like to say it, but that's quite impressive for a girl her age. For anyone to be honest. You do understand that means she does care for you, right? She wouldn't be able to do so otherwise, she trusts you''

And there so goes again, sobbing against her sister's neck ''--I-I know and that's what's messed up, she feels safe with me. Safe-- with me-- I've almost choked her to death just some of weeks ago'' A somewhat maniacal laugh fills the room that would have scared anybody, but not Narcissa, she knows better. She has seen her sister like this multiple times and it's never pretty.

''And thus you are afraid you would hurt her?'' She hates it, she hates every part of this conversation. A Mudblood, Potter's Mudblood, she's making her sister weak, she is the one who is dangerous, a threat not only to Bellatrix, but to her whole family if the Dark Lord ever finds out. But she tries to push her own pride, her own priorities aside. She wants her sister to be happy for once, it has been too long and she hopes that she can just keeps it quiet until she loses interest in the girl. 

Meanwhile Bellatrix is still laughing, but it gets more hysterical, more insane as it keeps going, ''Hurt her? That is the least of my concern, I could destroy her, **_BREAK_** her, make her life a living **_HELL_** , make her wish she was **_DEAD_** , or, or, **_OR_** , I could just simply kill her in a very **_slo--ow_ ** and painful way, drawing out her **blood** just enough to make her pass out, only to let her regain her strength--''

Narcissa knows that Bellatrix is getting sucked up within her own dark thoughts while she's speaking out her demons, feeding them, making herself more worked up, she knows they are making her eager to really go out for blood. She knows that this is the stage where her sister is easily to be manipulated. She wants blood and if Narcissa wants the Mudblood gone, this would be the perfect moment for her to push Bellatrix into that direction. She knows her sister isn't capable of stopping herself once she lets out her inner demons.

It has always been so easy for people to feed Bellatrix's demons, to make her do things in their own liking, things she knows her sister also enjoys doing in moments of darkness, but sometimes she regrets it later when she's back to her senses. Whatever that may mean for someone like her sister.

And she just saw it happen again, right in front of her eyes. She broke in a weak moment to be taken over by the dark clouds in her mind, laughing like a complete psychopath. Her older sister has always been like this, maybe she was even born with it. She knows Bellatrix is not stupid, she's knows Bellatrix is not retarded like other people claimed her to be at certain times in her life. Her sister is very bright with some things, but very slow with others. She knows something is wrong with her head and the way her mind works, she knows her sister is not like most people, but she loves her and seeing her like this always breaks her heart.

Narcissa also knows that if she wants to get rid of Hermione she'd only have to give her sister one small little push in the right direction to set her over the edge and she would do it and kill her in the most horrific way possible. Not thinking twice Narcissa raises her hand and strikes it down on Bellatrix's cheek, A loud sound of flesh hitting flesh sounding through the room. ''Stop this at once, you fool!''

Instantly Bellatrix's lip starts to tremble, pouting she moves her hand to her face, watching her sister with big watery eyes as if she had broken her favorite toy. ''Ouch! What was that for?'' Just like that, all the hate and the bloodthirst in the Death Eater's eyes disappeared, it's all gone just like her laughter.

Thankfully, it had worked and Narcissa sees she got her sister back to her _'senses'_. ''You don't want hurt her, you idiot. Did you already forget what you just told me? Like I've said, you've changed, you've changed ever since you met her. Sure, I understand your fears and twisted urges or whatever, but for Merlin's sake, try to control yourself for once! If you don't want to destroy something you find beautiful, then don't destroy it. It's really not that difficult''

Bellatrix looks confused, not understanding, not knowing how her sister could think it is just that simple, ''Ciss, I was already afraid as it was when we kissed tonight, you know how I can get very.. passionate..''

Narcissa bites her lip in frustration because she understands damn well what her sister is trying to say and she doesn't want to think about it. ''I don't think that is a thing you should fear, you silly little witch''

''I think it is. Here, what if we play--'' Bellatrix sees how her sister tries to keep herself calm, having a very visible snarl on her face ''-- let's say I did draw blood at some point, taste her... Black wolf got sharp teeth you know.'' She grits her teeth and taps them with her finger, ''..not want to hurt pretty girl''

At this point Narcissa's blood is boiling and she wants to give her sister an earful, but she doesn't. Bellatrix just doesn't know, how could she know? ''Well, if you're.. playing it shouldn't be an issue as long as she is aware of it. But I think it's safe to assume she very well knows you have a somewhat rougher side to you. For Merlin's sake, you wouldn't be able to hide it for even an five minutes. I think you're making this bigger than it actually is, maybe you've found yourself a freak in life''

Bellatrix jumps up, seemingly excited. ''Uhu, but what if Bella likes that blood, what if it tastes good, what if Bella wants more?'' She's practically jumping on the spot right now, but she quickly tries to lower her excitement when she sees Narcissa isn't too amused with her.

This is classic Bellatrix as her sister knows her. It's as if this girl-- no grown woman, can't hold on to a single emotion for longer than two minutes without making a completed u-turn. Narcissa has her little tricks to help keep Bellatrix in check, but they don't always work. Most days she can cope with her sister but on other days it's just too hard for her to do so because it takes too much energy away from her. But she loves her and so she always tries. 

Bellatrix sits down again, growling while having a endless blank stare to nothing in front of her, ''I don't want to hurt my her, but I just know she tastes delicious. I can tell because I've already--''

''Bella! I don't need to know that, Merlin! But then don't hurt her, it's really that simple. And for what it's worth, I don't think you will truly hurt her. I've never seen you this self aware, in fact I've never seen you overthink any of your action for longer than two minutes, but somehow you are breaking your head over something as simple as to fucking a girl? Because sorry, that's really what this is all about. And you are confusing your sexual desire with your.. shall we call it bloodthirst? You won't kill her with affection, just stop comparing her to...'' She didn't want to finish her sentence, afraid it would hit a sensitive spot within her sister.

Narcissa was right but she seems to forget it all started like this with Patricia as well. ''I can't trust myself with people. But she trusts me despite knowing who I am, and what I am capable of. She helps me forget, I can barely remember when I felt like this for the last time. She makes me feel.. safe, but I am also so unbelievably scared that in the end I would end up hurting her Ciss.''

It's clear, Narcissa can see it now. Bellatrix not only cares for the Mudblood, she loves her.

Narcissa turns to face Bellatrix and puts her in a loving embrace. ''Come, give your sister a hug. Pff, you're one strange piece of work, but I love you. And you know what, I think she does too. Bells, she was able to conjure her Patronus for you, that wouldn't be possible if she doesn't have strong, _-Merlin help me-_ loving feelings towards you. Also I think you must admit to yourself that you have those same feelings for her as well. I can tell it's not just lust, you are being overly protective of her and you have this awful glow over your face whenever you speak of her. Merlin knows where this ends but I promise you, I'll keep my mouth shut. It's time for you to live your life sis, be happy for once even if it is with--''

Bellatrix giggles, resting her head on her sister's shoulder. ''A filthy little Mudblood?''

''Precisely''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for keeping up with my story! Like I said on chapter one, it is my first story to write and I feel some chapters are better than others. I've wrote this chapter some weeks ago and I had to do some editing to really make it flow (I guess my style is changing? idk) But I am glad I took the extra time to edit this, I hope you enjoy it as well ^^
> 
> *Also, I just love Bellatrix. She's such a baby bean <3
> 
> (oh and, is there a way to get your work back if you accidentally delete it on here? This clown was trying to delete a draft of a second chapter of another work BUT turned out I deleted the whole work instead. So yea.. I'm still learning & sh*t -.-') 
> 
> Anyway.. have a nice weekend and I hope to see you back with the next chapter :)


	10. She's No Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella & .. the 50's? #BeanBella  
> Also, Hermione is being a little needy lol xD

It's already several minutes over seven o'clock and Bellatrix is nervously tapping her finger on the table. 

''Can I get your order ma'am?'' The waitress asks, having a polite smile while she is waiting for an answer, taking her time to observe the multiple layers of Bellatrix's clothing. A velvet black dress, a tight red corset and a black sleeved hooded vest that covers up her arms, yet it did let little up to the imagination as her breasts are being pushed up (our rather pushed out) by her corset.

The waitress stared a little too long to Bellatrix liking, so she turns her nose up to look out of the window, hoping to spot the familiar face she likes to see so much. ''Like I've told you before, I'll wait with my order until my company has arrived'' This time it is Bellatrix who is being way too early. She's early because she is pretty nervous about meeting Hermione after how things went last night. She had felt her, tasted her and she knows craves her now more than ever before.

The waitress is trying to do her best to keep up with her fake polite smile, holding the tray against her upper body so she can have a quick look at her watch. ''Ma'am, it has almost been an hour--''

Undisturbed Bellatrix suddenly stands up with a wide smile when the door of the café opens, completely ignoring the waitress when striding passed her as if she doesn't exist. ''Kitten!'' She spreads out her arms and hugs the young girl tightly as if she hasn't seen her in weeks, but then loosens up her hug so the girl could step out of it if she wants to. What if Hermione doesn't want a hug after what happened last night? 

Bellatrix was worrying for nothing because Hermione put both of her arms tightly around the older witch. ''Can you please call me by my name when we're out'' Hermione whispers softly against Bellatrix ear so that nobody could hear her, not wanting to disrespect the dark witch in public. She makes up by giving her a sweet kiss on her cheekbone, to let her know everything is more than 'okay' between them.

It feels like a green light to Bellatrix so she gives Hermione a gentle peck on her mouth and she guides her Kitten to the chair across the one she was sitting at. ''I can, but will I? '' She kisses Hermione on the lips when she sits her down on the chair, big orbs boring at the girl's face to see her expression. Her smile is shy but bright and it makes Bellatrix feel a little weak in her stomach.

Whatever was going on it was making the waitress feel a very uncomfortable. She turns around, not wanting to see anymore of whatever this is suppose to be. But Bellatrix raises her voice to stop her, ''We will have two coffee and um-- Mione what do you call these little puffy things again?''

Reaching for Bellatrix's hand as a sign she'd take over from here, ''She's not an elf, Bella'' She whispers barely audible before turning to the woman and giving her, her signature smile, ''And two chocolate chip muffins please. Thank you.''

''Really Bella, out of all places why here?'' The young witch is pretty sure that this isn't a place the Death Eater would hang out at in her free time, so it was a little odd to meet up with a Gothic styled woman in an 50's styled café who is tapping her fingers on the table going with _Don't be cruel_ playing in the background as if she knows it.

The older witch rolls her eyes, ''Catchy music, and I like the colors.. is that strange? I also happen to like the soft ones on you if you care to know. But I promise I will behave this time, okay? I know now they can be rude in this world but it won't get me by surprise this time. Oh and for all I care, they can stare and whisper about us all they want'' Bellatrix grins and waves over to the employees behind the counter as they were clearly staring at the odd pair.

Hermione can't help but giggle amused. She never knew Bellatrix likes to see her wear colorful clothing, she never said anything about any of her clothes actually. ''Interesting, I never thought you were one to like bright.. soft colors and.. Elvis. But could you please try not to draw too much attention to us. Please?'' Meanwhile she reorganizes their table, centering everything before she turned her attention to Bellatrix, ''Can we try that?''

The older witch is closely observing how Hermione seems to be obsessive with centering things on their table, replacing her bag from the table to the chair next to her for three times until she was finally satisfied with it. Frowning when the young witch is finally done. ''We can try, but one is already failing. Miserably''

It's true, Hermione is just as nervous as Bellatrix was before. But she is trying to hide it by focusing on other things, like the table. ''Sooo, I've been to the library this morning and guess what I found?'' The Gryffindor has a soft teasing smile when she tries to look at her-- girlfriend?

Bellatrix reaches for Hermione's hand, playing with her fingers while looking curious at their hands. It appears Hermione's hand is a little smaller, softer and her own hand looks good in it. At least she thinks so. ''Ah, so my little Muddy went to see if she could find prehistoric pictures of a certain someone in their Quidditch uniform? And, did they reach your expectations, did they arouse my little playful kitten?''

Suddenly the dark witch's head shoots up when the coffee magically appeared in front of her, looking up she finds out it was just the waitress delivering them their order, having the most fake smile on her face that Bellatrix had ever seen. 

She gazes at Hermione, speaking softly as if the woman isn't able to hear her, ''Is she having a stroke?'' In Bellatrix mind this short moment of the woman putting their order on the table seems to last forever and it is starting to really creep her out.

''...and here are the chocolate chip muffins, please enjoy'' The waitress almost immediately turns around to Bellatrix's frustration because she thinks this is not how you treat your costumers.

But Hermione tries to distract her Death Eater, trying not to pay too much attention to the situation. She knows Bellatrix isn't very socially skilled and the woman is probably being equal to an house-elf in her opinion because she had never known any better. ''No, she was not having a stroke. I love how polite you can be sometimes. Really, it truly amazes me. Anyway, I didn't only found pictures of you in the Quidditch team, you know. The Slytherin uniform also looked stunning on you, ugh, and your curls, woman you were jaw dropping! You still are, don't you worry.'' Hermione quickly added, not wanting her date to take it as an insult because Hermione thinks she is the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on.

''Thank you, I try to be as polite as possible. But you bet I am still stunning! Not that it really matters, because if you do so prefer that younger version of me I could also brew a little potion if you like to have me look young for a day. Or well.. I know you don't mind the extra years, turns you on for all I know. Anyway I am much nicer now than I was back then'' She tries to put it under the rug, but it makes her a little unsure knowing she no longer looks like the person Hermione looked up in the old dusty books.

Hermione almost choked on her muffin, speaking with her mouth full. ''Nicer? Nicer how?''

''Well, I'm pretty sure back then I wouldn't go to the Muggle world and eat a mufling with a pretty little Mud-- Muggle-born like yourself''

She shakes her head, sipping on her coffee ''Muffin. But you really hate my kind deeply don't you?'' She knows Bellatrix does not hate her, but she wants to know why, she wants to understand, she wants to know why she acts as if Muggle-borns are a problem when she has no problem with Hermione whatsoever.

The older witch swallows, looking down to her coffee while shaking her head, ''No, no, that's not it. Not at all, it's just-- You know, let's not talk about this right now, but it's not so black and white as you may seem to think. Okay, I'll give you this one for free; my first real girlfriend was a Muggle-born. Loved her very much''

The young brunette doesn't say a word because she is curious to where this story might lead, but Bellatrix remains quiet instead, looking intensely at her coffee. ''This is your cliffhanger? Come on give me something more, what's her name, why did you two broke up, do I know her?''

Bellatrix takes a bite from her muffin like a savage, making a big mess while eating it with her hands and smiles up to Hermione with chocolate all around her lips. ''Mm, this is really good! Patricia. She died. You don't know her. Next topic please.'' She indifferently continues to eat her muffin, picking the little chocolate chips off the top, leaving Hermione in shock.

How stupid and rude of her, Hermione starts to feel really guilty when she looks at how the woman just tries to wipe the topic off the table, ''Oh shit, I'm so sorry! I didn't know'' She observes Bellatrix's face, but she doesn't seem to have any emotions attached to what she just said. It's almost as if she just doesn't care.

Bellatrix on her turn is glad she told Hermione this now. She is already on her guard, trying very hard not to slip up because of their location, and the fact that she wants this date to go well. So not even a topic like this could upset her, she was prepared and is was her decision to bring it up in the first place. ''That's what I saw and heard last night with those assholes'' She points her finger up to the ceiling, instantly Hermione knows Bellatrix is talking about the Dementors.

She shakes her head and tries to puzzle the small pieces together, the fact that the Death Eater acts like she don't care doesn't mean she doesn't care. She has seen the witch last night and how those Dementors messed with her head, the panic she was in, the despair she was in. Hermione remembers a picture she found in one of the yearbooks, a picture where Bellatrix had a smile she knows all too well. She stood next to a redheaded girl, reminding her somewhat of Ginny but with silvery looking eyes.

''Don't answer if you don't want to. But I've found a picture of you in one of the books, I think it was your second year after a Quidditch match, but I'm not sure. Anyway, you were next a Ravenclaw girl, red hair, kinda pretty looking. Is that.. Patricia?'' At this moment Hermione is feeling really unsure if it was right for her to continue on this topic, she knows the girl obviously still means a lot to Bellatrix if her worst nightmares and her biggest fear is somehow related to her.

It went quiet and Bellatrix puts the half of whats left of her muffin back on the plate. She looks at Hermione with big eyes, she tries to hide it but there is visible pain underneath the surface. ''A..picture? ..I think.. maybe they took one after the last game before summer-break if you say it was my second year. I don't.. have a picture. Only nightmares. Her face.. not so pretty looking most of the time''

Her raspy voice was cracking multiple times and it was like a knife went through Hermione's heart when she saw something shatter in Bellatrix's eyes when she tried to avoid hers. She won't ask any further, not here, not now. She can see and hear it would break the _most feared Death Eater_ and if she wants to tell Hermione about Patricia one day, it is up to her to start that conversation.

Hermione covers Bellatrix's hand with her own on the table, slightly squeezing it, ''I can get you the picture if you want to, would you like that?'' It's not much but it's the least she can do. Hermione can understand Bellatrix may want to have a picture of her first love to remember her how she was.

The dark witch sits frozen for some seconds, not sure if she would offend Hermione with her answer, ''..I'd love that, would you really?''

The young Gryffindor gives her hand another soft squeeze, ''Of course I will, and I will see if I can find some more pictures of her for you. Really, it's no trouble. I can understand it must be hard not to have a picture of her to remember''

''Remember.. yes'' Bellatrix remembers when she was with Luna and how her eyes reminded her of Patricia. The same color, the same softness. She smiles softly thinking about something she got for the young Ravenclaw earlier today. Something for a little support, something that would make her remember. She wants Luna to remember she is important, that she is pretty, smart, kind and special too. She's not a loony, she may never start to believe those lies.

Amused by the soft squeeze and Hermione's sweet answer Bellatrix rubs her thumb over the other four fingers, making a little popping sound with her mouth before reaching in her pocket. She got out a silver necklace with little colorful diamond stars locked on it. It's beautiful, but it's nothing Hermione would have picked out for herself. Bellatrix sights as she puts the necklace on the table and shoves it towards Hermione. ''Luna'' 

The brunette looks confused when Bellatrix removes her hand off the necklace, ''You want me to give this to Luna?'' She looks at the witch, receiving a simple nod from her while she gets back to attack her muffin, staring at it with her big round dark orbs. Hermione is hit around the head with confusion, ''So.. you want Luna to be here instead of me?'' She starts to fear she got it all wrong as a bit of jealousy starts to boil up inside her.

What Hermione doesn't know is that Bellatrix got her a delicate 18k white gold ring with a ruby attached to it. She got it today as a token of appreciation and to say 'thank you' about her conjuring her Patronus last night. Thinking all the gold in the world couldn't even pay off a loving gesture like that. The ring is nothing too fancy or gaudy but on second thought she is afraid it might give her the wrong signals. Like she is trying to buy her way in her pants, and that's not the case. So giving it now is not really an option, but if she gives it after they went to bed together it might come off as a payment. So no, she does not wish for Luna to be here instead of Hermione. 

Bellatrix shakes her head, ''They make her feel she's not worth it, but she is.'' The dark witch takes a small bite from her muffin, ''Without the moon, the night sky is just a boring black canvas with dots. But without the stars, the moon feels lonely. So I give her stars.'' She puts her hand back over Hermione's with a soft smile, '' Don't be jeally. You are my sun, my light, bright and very hot''

The young witch shies away in her chair, feeling stupid for the little bit of jealousy towards her friend that just rushed through her. Of course, Bellatrix wants to be here with her, as if that is even questionable. ''I think it's very sweet and I know Luna will love it. So, I will give her the necklace and tell her what you just told me. She's doing better by the way, she tries to stand up for herself whenever people call her names.'' And that is thanks to Bellatrix, she looks at the necklace and puts it away. Knowing her friend would love it. Not just because it's freakishly expansive, sparkling and gorgeous. No, she knows Luna will love it because someone cares, knowing it has a sincere meaning to it. 

Bellatrix looks at Hermione without breaking eye-contact, the look in her eyes is soft and caring before she snaps out of it and grins while looking at the muffin in her hand ''Bella liked the treats from last night but these muflings are also very good!'' 

Hermione chuckles, touched by how endearing the Death Eater can be. Her emotions may be all over the place but it's definitely not true what people say. Bellatrix has feelings, maybe even more than any other person she knows. She's just not very good at expressing them or holding on to them. Or maybe she just don't want to hold on to them for too long because they would break her. It makes the young witch question everything she had read and heard about the dark witch on school and in the papers. This woman is no monster, she just can't be.

''Muffins, yes. I like them too, they come in all sorts of flavors and there are so much more Muggle treats that I'm sure you would like. I could even make some for you myself if you want to, but they won't look as wonderful as the little treats from last night''

Leaning in Bellatrix starts to whisper ''About last night.. I was being a little carried away and I wanted to apologize for that actually'' It's simple _don't destroy what you find beautiful_ her sister had said so herself. So that means, _say sorry if you feel like you've made a mistake_ , and Bellatrix feels like she made a mistake and broke Hermione's trust even though the girl does not act like it. Not at all. She doubts to give her the ring now, but she is afraid it might come off as some cheap excuse to pay off her mistake.

''No, oh God. No, don't feel guilty about it'' Hermione tucks her hair behind her ear when she feels she is starting to blush, her cheeks already being red hot. There really was nothing to apologize about. In fact Hermione loved every second of it and she is a little surprised Bellatrix doesn't already know that.

Bellatrix starts to smile because she is catching onto Hermione's expression, noticing how the girl almost turned as red as the ruby on the ring she got her. ''Aaah, so little kitten likes to play rough then?'' She feels relieved, knowing the fifth year isn't bothered by how things went last night and that she didn't just act upon her hormones.

The young witch bites her lip, looking quickly over at the counter before she answers in a whisper, ''I don't know but--'' She thinks back of the little playtime she was having with herself after she got back to school, and the fantasies she had for weeks about the dark witch being very rough with her in every way she could imagine.

''HA! But you thought about it!'' The older woman yelled loudly, her eyes focused on Hermione's before she entwines their fingers together. ''Trust me, your first time with me will be anything but rough, I promise you that'' She licks the chocolate off her fingers from the other hand with loud popping sounds before she playfully licks between them, not knowing if Hermione would even understand.

The young witch can't help but chuckle at the sight as she felt a little sensation on her center when the woman licks between her fingers ''Oh my God, Bella, my mind does not need to go to those places right now'' She laughs nervously, not sure if she should tell the woman she has no experience other than her own faint touches. ''Also, I would really be a disaster because-- well you know, I've never..'' She raises her eyebrows trying to see if she could get her point across without speaking too much.

''I know Muddy, I could smell it the first time we've met. And like I said last night, I want your first time to be a good memory for you'' The Death Eater sips down the last bit of coffee before she places the mug back down on the table. Being a little too loud and too hard-handed to the waitress's liking. ''Oops'' She shrugs at them with a grin.

''I don't even know if you're being serious or not right now. What do you mean, you could smell that?'' If this is really true she doesn't even know if that's a good or a bad thing. Should she shower more, less, does she smell bad or just good?

Bellatrix rolls her eyes, like it is the most obvious thing it's the world. Of course she could smell her scent, of course she could smell her virginity, of course she can smell they could be a perfect match, how does the girl not know that? ''I am serious Muddy, like I've told you before, but you didn't believe me. You said that it was that hideous perfume of yours that I smelled, when in fact that perfume is taking away all that smells delicious to me''

Frowning Hermione thinks back of their second meeting at the lake, and it's true, the witch did tell her about it back then. How could she been so foolish not to believe her. But she didn't know back then what she knows now; Bellatrix wouldn't lie to her. She got so many questions about this matter, wanting to ask them all until her mind went back to earlier tonight where she drowned herself in her new favorite perfume in hopes Bellatrix would like it just as much on her. ''Oh shi... I must be really smelling bad today then don't I?''

''In fact, yes. I believe my sense of smell is times ten, maybe more. I really don't know. But with or without that sense I just really love the way you smell without that garbage. So very pure, very young and very.. untouched'' The way Bellatrix described it sounded as if it was a big turn on for her, she licks off her spoon. ''So very fresh and sweet that flesh of yours smells''

''Bella! You can't say that to people!'' Hermione shyly hisses, knowing it is Bellatrix's way to compliment her, and it felt good if she was being honest. ''But then it's set, I won't be wearing any perfume anymore from now on, promise'' She softly kicks Bellatrix's boot, leaning her head against her hand in a try to hide her blush. ''I wear it for you anyway, wanting to.. I don't know. Smell good or attractive..'' And now there is no turning back, she just said it. She feels stupid for acting like a teenager in love and even more stupid by spilling the tea about it.

A wide grimace formed around Bellatrix's lips when she said that. It felt good to know Hermione cares enough to do that for her, but it didn't came as a surprise after what the girl had done for her last night with showing her the beauty that is her Patronus. ''Well, you don't need too add anything to be attractive to me, no perfume, no make-up. You are more than fine the way you are, I like you for you. You don't have to dress to impress.. wait.. does that mean I want to see you naked.. I did not meant that. Or well, I do but... Anyway, you can always have a bath to rinse off the perfume at my place, if it's suddenly bothering you.''

Shaking her head she let's it drop on the table with a thud, her voice muffled by her own hair. ''That did not make it any better, I tried to compliment you not talk you to bed''

Hermione's hormones where off the chart since last night. She wouldn't mind one bit to go home with the older woman and continue what they started the other day. She pats Bellatrix's hair, ''Don't worry, I think I can see through you by now don't you think? Plus, I don't mind to rinse it off for you, not at all''

Plainly Bellatrix looks up to the young witch, she thought Hermione was thinking she was joking around. ''I was serious'' Even though she was serious, the idea also scares Bellatrix. She knows her place reflects a little bit of who she is and what she's like, old, broken and somewhat desperate, hoping it is possible for the shattered to get repaired.

At this point Hermione had even turned more red than she thought was possible, thinking about what could happen if Bellatrix really takes her back to her home. ''Me too'' She whispers before standing up and waves her hand as a sign for the waitress she would be up to pay the bill.

It seems to take ages, Hermione stays far too long at the counter to Bellatrix liking. She narrows her eyes as she tries to hear what Hermione and the woman are talking about. _-How hard is it to just pay a bill in the Muggle-world?-_ She thinks to herself, not being sure if she should let the woman know Hermione belongs to her. For all she knows the woman is trying to steal her away, even though it is obvious she got little to nothing to offer a girl like Hermione. One thing is clear, her thoughts are taking a run with her and her headache starts to be more prominent by the second.

Hermione on her turn is trying to get her way out of a difficult conversation she really doesn't want to have with a stranger. The waitress had asked her if she is okay, how old she is and how old Bellatrix is and that she got a _feeling_ something is not sitting right. Offering her help because she was being bothered by how she saw how Bellatrix kissed the young girl on her mouth when she sat down and touched her hand multiple times while having coffee.

Being really bothered by the woman and how she doesn't seem to stop, listing to what she had seen and how that it's not healthy. Bellatrix was loud, rude, a little gray. Somehow that turned out to be a big issue for her. ''No, she's my girlfriend. Nothing is wrong, I'm 16 and yes she is older but that is really none of your concern. It's kind you ask, but it's not up to you to judge rather you believe what we have is _healthy_ or not'' Hermione tried to loosely say that she is 16, trying not to give it too much emphasis because she knows that if she did the woman might not believe her because she is just not that good of a liar, and she really doesn't want to make an arguments and risk a call to the authorities or what not.

Just al little more than two more months and nothing like that would ever matter anymore in the Muggle-word. Hermione knows it's different all over the world but here in the UK, where she is born and raised the age of consent is sixteen. Sure, people would still look weird, but at least she could stop worrying about _getting caught_ even if they are doing nothing wrong.

She had stopped listing to the woman who is still going on like she is a worried family member and Hermione is tapping her wallet annoyed on the counter because this getting more ridiculous by the second. _\- Really, can't we go anywhere then, not in the Muggle-world and not in the Magical-world, why is it so hard, it's just coffee?-_ The woman again asks her if she is really is okay because she has a _'feeling'_ and her _'feeling'_ is never wrong.

''Listen ma'am, I said I am fine and I told you we are together. Thank you for keeping an keen eye out, but please do so for people who actually could use your help'' Hermione feels treated as if they are criminals.. well Bellatrix in fact is a criminal and had escaped from Azkaban, so it might be partially true, but the woman doesn't know that.

They have done nothing wrong, they just had fun, having a chat while drinking coffee. Who cares about their age if they don't. Without Hermione noticing Bellatrix had snuck up behind her, wrapping her arms possessively around her stomach and placing her chin on the girl's shoulder, giving the woman her best fake smile. ''Can we go now, Kitten?'' Her tone is bittersweet and her eyes are locking with the woman behind the counter, making sure she understands this Mudblood is _her_ Mudblood. As far as Bellatrix is concerned, Hermione belongs to her and she would protect her like Hermione had protected her last night.

Hermione shakes her head laughing, leaving the woman very confused at the sight when she returns to Hermione to give her the change. The young witch moves her hand up in Bellatrix's hair, slightly messing around with the heavy curls. ''Not a kitten, but yes let's do just that'' She put the change back into her wallet and makes sure to give the waitress a disproving look. Something close to how she was looking at the two of them.

''Are my kitten'' She softly bites Hermione's neck, making a sour face the moment she tastes the girl's perfume. Bellatrix's eyes scouted over the counter, ''AH!'' she bursts out by seeing a big transparent box filled with candy. Taking a green candy frog out to pop it in her mouth, ''That is for you looking at my girl, and that is just me being nice about it'' 

As much as Bellatrix thinks the Muggle-world is strange and disgusting, she has to admit they make great treats. After they stepped out of the café Hermione pulls Bellatrix with her into a small alley, softly pulling her vest to get her close enough to finally lock lips with her. ''Then make me purr, Bellatrix Black''

The older witch lets out a loud cackle as she snorts. ''You did not just say that'' She gets a hold of Hermione's chin, dancing her fingertips over her face.

''Oh, so Miss Black is all bark and no bite? Good to know'' She playfully moves her head away from the dark witch, only to be trapped between her arms when the woman pushes her back against the wall.

''Who said I won't bite?'' Bellatrix softly bites in Hermione's lower neck before she moves her nose over her throbbing vein, grazing her teeth over it before teasingly licking over it. It's like after last night the sexual tension between the two has finally reached it's peak, as if they both can't hold back anymore.

And it's true, Bellatrix had hold back, but she didn't mind. She just enjoyed spending time with the Mudblood even if they just talked or sat next to each other. But ever since the first time they met at the lake there is nothing more Bellatrix wants to do than to pounce on top of the girl, and she knew it would happen one day if she wouldn't run away. The Gryffindor always turned her on, she couldn't help it, it is her scent. Somehow she was able to push that feeling away until last night and just relax, enjoy and appreciate her company. After what happened the second time they met, she wanted it to be Hermione to make the first step if she wanted to. 

Both of them never really had the courage to act up or speak up about the reason why they like to spend time together, why they touch hands or why they rest their head on each others shoulder or lap, but everything seems to be different after last night. It is clear to both of them how much the other is longing for them and not only with lusty feelings.

The older witch takes a deep breath trying to take in her scent, but it sadly it is disturbed with the smell of perfume. She softly kisses the throbbing vein in Hermione's neck before she opens her mouth and sinks her teeth in her skin. Her fingers playing with the fabric of Hermione's shirt before she gently bites down harder, making the girl gasp out loud as she puts down more pressure on her neck. ''Do you still want that bath?''

Running her finger through Bellatrix mess of curls she feels she gets pulled back to where the two had left off last night, ''Not necessarily if you won't join me, or is this just a cheap invitation to come home with you''

Bellatrix steps back having a smile as if she is holding in her laugh. ''It is in fact an invitation, but I'm not cheap. Anyway, I honestly don't feel like taking a bath myself, but if you at least will wash off you neck a bit?'' The woman wipes her tongue clean from perfume with her sleeve, pulling weird faces.

Scoffing the young Gryffindor laughs at the faces the Death Eater is making, ''It's really that bad huh?''

Still having her tongue out of her mouth, wiping it clean with her hand Bellatrix tries to answer without looking too disturbed ''No-- okay yes it is. It is fucking disgusting. Now, if you just hold on to me I'll get us home''

Hermione does as she was told, no hesitation whatsoever, holding both of her hands around Bellatrix hips as she gives her a pleased look by what the woman had just said. ''Home?'' 

Bellatrix didn't answer because every answer would probably sound weird in this situation but she trusts the young witch enough to let her be at her only safe haven. She gives the girl a quick peck on the lips before the two of them apparate to Bellatrix's manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. #BeanBella ^^


	11. Be A Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little warning up ahead: This chapter is a little smutty, a little dirty and a little cutesie. Like I said, the two are becoming closer and they reached a point to where it is only natural for them to fully consume their love for each other. But I think everybody who is still around to read this is shipping the ship so I doubt it will be an issue to anyone.

The smell of rosewood welcomes Hermione when she enters the Black manor, it's the same smell she always enjoys on Bellatrix whenever she's close. A smell that can send her mind to different places and can make her body cry out for touches. Familiar, erotic, sultry, loving. There is a beautiful weathered dark wooden floor with two huge antique rugs and the most expensive antique furniture the girl has ever seen in the living room. Almost all made of robust solid hard wood, dark but also somewhat reddish. She runs her finger over the back of chair at desk. ''Rosewood?''

Amused by the question Bellatrix answers with a certain passion in her voice ''Pink Ivory. Looks a bit like Rosewood until you put it next to each other. Also, this costs a couple of dimes extra, but overall I think it looks prettier''

The long red, almost garnet curtains are closed making the room seem even more dark than it already is. The dark red matching with the two large leather couches in the middle of he room underneath a splendid, majestic chandelier. The walls have gorgeous dark green wallpaper with soft red roses, and when she takes a better look at it they slightly reflect the light on it. Subtle, but nice.

In the middle of the longest wall, lined up with the two couches stands a grand emerald green marble fireplace that lights up when Bellatrix flicks it on with her wand along with all the other candles and two chandeliers in the room. ''And then there was light''

There are golden sconces with candles on the walls, on the table, on the dressers even upon the fireplaces stands a black bohemian girandole. Hermione is looking her eyes out, being amazed by the place and the surprising classic taste and use of colors from the Death Eater. She'd expected her home to be grim and filled with dark enchanted decorations, or none at all, but instead she feels Bellatrix did her best to make this place as warm as she possibly could. ''Bella, this place is breathtaking, you live her?''

Having a little self-righteous smirk when watching the young witch walk around the living room, the light of the fireplace reflecting on her smooth skin. ''You're breathtaking. Not to be soft about it, but the room looks much better with you in it'' Hermione flusters bright red, trying to hide her face for the dark witch to see. But Bellatrix is being more than serious. Having Hermione stand there with the light flickering upon her face, she looks like an angel in Bellatrix's eyes. Making her stomach a little ticklish and jumpy from the inside whenever the girl looks her way.

''Uh, please, sit. Or look, dance, feel at home really. I'm making myself a drink can I get you something?'' Bellatrix pours herself a fire-whiskey but decides it is better for her to change to water instead. The only reason she poured herself a fire-whiskey is because she wanted to drink in a little courage. But she knows she can get more freely with a whiskey down, and the Death Eater doesn't want to feel freely right now. She wants to stay in control and enjoy the fact that Hermione is here and show her the library. She knows the girl would love the library.

''No thank you, but don't let me stop you from drinking'' She gestures at the whiskey when walking up to Bellatrix. It's only a couple more weeks until she is legally allowed to have a fire-whiskey herself, but she knows Bellatrix would give it to her if she would ask for it. She is curious about the taste, but even more curious about how it tastes on the lips of her Death Eater.

The dark witch shakes her head ''No, I rather stay sober. Not that one whiskey would knock me off my feet, but what is one fire-whiskey right? Equal to none'' She laughs it away because her alternative answer would be something along the lines of 'No, it'd probably make me a little too horny with a pretty girl such as yourself in the same room'

''I wouldn't know, but I don't mind tasting it'' Hermione got her hands wrapped behind Bellatrix's head, playing with the soft hairs in the back her neck. The dark witch is taking a small sip just to let the liquid touch her lips, challenging the Gryffindor who eagerly leans in to get a taste. Licking, slightly sucking. She gives Hermione a small kiss as the Gryffindor let her tongue and lips dart over that of Bellatrix's. ''Mm that does taste good, really good.''

Smiling she turns her head away from the underaged Mudblood ''Good. But that's all your getting for today young lady, better remember the taste'' She knows what Hermione is doing, she knows the girl wants her. But she doesn't want Hermione to push herself, to force herself into doing something she isn't ready for. If it's up to Bellatrix, she'd be fine with cuddling up against her while reading a book. That way she is sure she wouldn't be able to hurt her. Safe.

Licking her lips she let her finger slide over Bellatrix's cheek ''It's not the whiskey I am interested in'' Putting both of her hands on Bellatrix's head, softly rubbing her temples with her thumbs while her fingers gently move over her scalp. ''How is your head feeling?''

'~ ₛₕₑ'ₛ ᵤₛᵢₙg yₒᵤ ~ Yₒᵤ ₐᵣₑ ₐ fₒₒₗ Bₑₗₗₐₜᵣᵢₓ ~ Yₒᵤ ₐᵣₑ ₙₒₜₕᵢₙg ~ ₜᵣₐᵢₜₒᵣ ~ Bₗₒₒd ₜᵣₐᵢₜₒᵣ ~ ₗₒₒₖ ₐₜ yₒᵤ ~ ₚₐₜₕₑₜᵢc ~ ... ~'

Having both eyes closed Bellatrix relaxes on the soft touch, it feels good. Calming even. ''Hurting, busy like always. But it feels a little better whenever you are around, I don't know if that is because of you or if it's because of my--''

The young witch turns even more red as it is pretty obvious to her what the Death Eater was trying to say. ''Feelings?''

She nods, biting her lip. ''That''

''So you have feelings for me?'' The brunette keeps softly massaging Bellatrix's head, watching her relaxed expression with the hint of a soft smile around her lips. Notorious, yet so easy to be pleased with soft and caring touches. Reminding Hermione somewhat of a wolf, but she thinks it's cute.

Muttering as if she is drifting away she answers, ''You know very well I have feelings for you, do you really question that?'' They keep nagging, they keep screaming but they seem to be more quiet. Nicer even. '~ Wₑₐₖ, wₑₐₖ ~ Fₑₑₗᵢₙgₛ fₒᵣ ₐ ₘᵤdbₗₒₒd? ~ ᵤₙwₒᵣₜₕy ₚᵢₑcₑ ₒf ₜᵣₐₛₕ ~' 

Hermione is speaking softly, barely audible but still very sensual ''No not really, but it's good to hear you say it out loud for once'' She takes the glass from Bellatrix's hand to place it down on the shelf, she quickly puts both arms around her neck to close their distance before talking with a voluptuous voice near her ear. ''Why don't you show me around?''

With a biting motion towards Hermione's mouth the dark witch turns her around having her hands on her hips to direct her out of the living room into the long hallway. Having one arm wrapped around the girls waist and her head on her shoulder Bellatrix starts to point out the other rooms with her free hand. ''Bathroom, library, storage room, guest room, kitchen, that's all that is important to know on this floor for now. And then upstairs, master bedroom, master bathroom, study--''

This is Bellatrix just stating facts as Hermione interrupts her rudely, moving her hand up in the woman's hair pressing her rear into her center. ''That is good to know and all, but I.. I asked you to _show_ me around'' She want's Bellatrix, she wanted her ever since she met her, but her want had turned into need, she has waited way too long and she can't stand it anymore. ''Bedroom'' She whispers, her voice slightly trembling.

Making her way to the stairs Bellatrix holds out her hand to Hermione. The girl didn't even hesitate for a second and immediately takes Bellatrix's hand and follows her up the stairs. It seems to take forever, like it's a never ending stairs and a knot starts to form in Hermione's stomach. Making her feel a little nervous and scared.

Finally upstairs, she suddenly gets extremely self conscious and insecure about the situation. Thinking back of her little playtime with herself not too long ago. _\- I have never actually done this, what if I mess up, what if my body isn't good enough, what if I am not good enough, what if I let her down? I don't even know what to do -_

She is feeling so nervous that she had all forgot about the biggest issue she needs to take care of first. There is no way she will enter Bellatrix's bedroom while knowing she smells repulsive to the dark witch. Strange thing is that she herself also didn't start up that conversation again, as if she wouldn't mind to have her in her bed covered in perfume ''Bella.. Can I use the bathroom?'' 

''You, always. Second door to the right'' Bellatrix sits down at the stairs while Hermione makes her way to be bathroom. _\- Maybe this isn't a good idea, what is she doesn't want this, what if she thinks she needs to do this. Did I make her feel like she needs to? Now I just made her feel insecure about herself because I told her about the stupid perfume. Stupid, Bella, stupid -_ '~ Wₕₒ wₒᵤₗd wₐₙₜ yₒᵤ? ~ Yₒᵤᵣ ₜᵢₘₑ ᵢₛ ᵤₚ ~ ᵤgₗy ~ ᵤₙwₒᵣₜₕy ~ ᵤₛₑ ₕₑᵣ ~ ᵣₐₚₑ ₕₑᵣ ~ ₕᵤᵣₜ ₕₑᵣ ~' ''Shut up, will you!'' She hisses, tapping her head with the palm pf her hand. ''Not now''

Meanwhile Hermione got herself a washcloth and a towel from the cabinet, nervously she is trying to clean her neck from perfume. ''Mione, calm. She likes you, relax. Just let her lead, breath'' She whispers in front of the mirror while drying her neck. ''Okay, this will do. Just go out there, don't be nervous. Don't be nervous, she likes you''

The moment Hermione opens the door and makes way towards the stairs the Death Eater stands up and turns to face Hermione with two big shiny orbs, her lip twisting when she walks closer. ''Mione..'' Clicking her teeth together she smiles at the girl, not wanting to make it seem like she is pushing her but she already smells so much better right now that it's hard not to show what it does to her at this moment.

Rubbing her neck, looking up shyly but adorably at the dark witch Hermione smiles ''So, I guess that will do?'' She receives three fast nods from the Death Eater who still has her wide eyes glued onto her.

If it was up to Bellatrix she'd throw Hermione up against the wall and take her right here and right now. She can still smell a little bit of the perfume but clearly most of it has been rinsed off. Hermione's neck is even a little red so she must have tried really hard to get it all off. The dark witch thinks it's sweet of her to try to smell better for her. 

Now standing in front of a big closed wooden door that Hermione assumes is Bellatrix's bedroom she feels another knot form in her throat that she tries to clear unnoticed. But Bellatrix notices how Hermione is tensing up and sees that she is nervous by the sight of the big door, ''Kitten, I can just show you the rooms you know. We can go downstairs, have something to drink and spend some time in the library, I just know you would love the library!'' 

Bellatrix got a broad smile at the mention of the library because she just knows Hermione would absolutely love the room, she'd probably spends hours if she knows what books can be found there. She's not good at pinpointing people's emotions but she can clearly see the girl is feeling a insecure at the moment. And the truth is, Bellatrix is insecure and afraid too. Afraid that she wouldn't be able to control herself and let herself go in such way she'd hurt the Mudblood and scare her away or worse.

What she told Hermione earlier is true, she wants her first time to be as pleasurable as possible for her. Whatever that means with a Mudblood laying with a Death Eater. But she had promised herself to try to the best of her ability to make her feel good. But then again, Bellatrix herself would feel just as lucky to just show Hermione the library, knowing it'd make the girl smile by seeing all the books. Her sister was right, Bellatrix is soft when it comes down to the Gryffindor and she doesn't want to give it too much attention but she knows she cares about her, very deeply in fact.

Having her hand on the handle of the grand door to the bedroom she turns her head to Bellatrix. Unsure if she could open the door without her permission ''Can I?''

Bellatrix rolls her eyes at the silly question. ''No, I took you up here so you could see how wonderful this wooden door looks. Really, it's such fine craftsmanship''

Hermione couldn't help but laugh before opening it. She knows for sure now, she already knew it weeks ago, she wants the dark witch. Bellatrix feels right and she can see how much she is repressing herself, if she didn't know better she appears to be insecure about this too. Or maybe she is a little shy when it comes to these things, Hermione isn't sure. But she does know that the first step is hers to take. Bellatrix would never force herself upon the her, not after what happened in the forest. It is up to Hermione to let her know what she wants. So she opens the door and pulls Bellatrix on her wrist inside, kissing her the second they entered the room, not even bothering to close the door.

Soft kisses quickly becoming passionate, slowly Bellatrix directs the young witch over to the bed, her hands resting on her hips and her lips kissing soft pink ones, never fully unlocking. Both acting on impulse and instinct, driven by the force of nature that pulls them together since the moment they've met. They want to feel each other, really feel each other.

Hermione starts to rip open up the buttons of her shirt, until she feels the edge of the bed in the back of her knees, causing her to fall down on the soft mattress, pulling Bellatrix on top of her in the process.

She keeps kissing the older witch with hunger and desire, her shirt half open and the woman on top of her trailing her hands greedy over her arms. Hermione grabs Bellatrix's hand and puts it over her half exposed abdomen. ''Here'' She whispers, feeling nails scratching over her soft skin before they dig deeper into her soft flesh, causing Hermione to let out a moan in want. No, need.

Feeling the girl's hot breath on her skin before she slightly pulls back from their kiss, licking her lips before she brushes her nose over Hermione's. ''Are you sure you want to do this?'' Bellatrix sounds out of breath, speaking more lecherous than Hermione had ever heard the witch speak before.

The older witch is getting slightly dizzy when stopping in the middle of the heat, when all she want's to do is roughly fuck this girl's brains out for all she is worth (and more). Hermione brings her hand up to Bellatrix's lips, caressing her fingertips over them before her fingers slowly go down to scratch the woman's neck, her heavy breath touching Bellatrix's lips. Fire is burning in her eyes by feeling the woman's weight on top of her, gently clawing into her neck to let her know she is sure. ''More than sure. Bellatrix Black'' 

Immediately Bellatrix's lips are getting back to where they were before, her tongue finding that of her young lover who is trying to undo the hooks of Bellatrix's corset without succeeding, causing them both to laugh against each others lips. Bringing her hand up to help Hermione to get her corset undone she tosses it on the floor, ripping the last few buttons of the girl's shirt open before it joins her corset next to the bed.

Her hands greedy scrambling all over her soft, tight, warm body, touching all of her untouched skin. Realizing she is the first to do so she moves her hand over the young witch's red bra that is clearly decently filled and fits Hermione's form perfectly. She wants to see her body. Fully. Without clothing. She wants to see what her breasts look like, she wants to feel them, taste them, mark them and claim them. So it would be clear to everybody who she does belong to. Even though she knows Hermione wouldn't hop into bed with anyone else, she feels the need to let the world know that her Mudblood can't be touched by another.

Kissing down on Hermione's collarbone down to her breasts she put the piece of red fabric between her teeth, tugging it slightly as she shakes her head in a animalistic way. Hermione whispers softly that it is okay for her to take it off, and with a swift motion she frees the young girl from her bra. Finally able to see her beautiful, well formed and still developing breasts. Her pink nipples already hard from their little dance of kisses, touches and Bellatrix nibbling on her bra.

The Death Eater quickly puts both hands over the flesh she craved for so long, her lips going back to kiss over Hermione's collarbone. She carefully moves lower, making sure to kiss every inch of the exposed flesh before she finally puts her lips over Hermione's soft but tight little breasts. Her teeth grazing over her sensitive nipples before she softly licks them around with her tong, slightly sucking. Making sure she gives both the same love, the same attention. Feeling her tight little tits with her hands when she kisses them, sucks them and marks them _\- Merlin -_

Biting her lip Hermione let's out a loud moan when she feels Bellatrix softly biting her nipple for the first time, it startles her for a second but she eases right after because at the same time it is feeling more than amazing. And she is very aware she is smiling widely while her body is twisting and turning underneath her girlfriend, trying to let her know she loves what she is doing with her. Turns out Hermione was worrying about nothing because Bellatrix appears to love her breasts, as the woman is almost devouring them.

''You taste so good, little pet'' Bellatrix says when looking up at the seemingly pleased young girl. ''Soft, you're so fucking soft'' So soft it is making Bellatrix more weak by the second as if somebody is squeezing her heart into pulp. It hurts because it feels as if her chest is on fire, ready to explode at any second, while it also feels wonderful at the same time because it makes her feel warm, safe and loved, but also very vulnerable. She also has this feeling in her stomach when she touches and kisses Hermione, it's a feeling she hasn't felt ever since the last time she touched Patricia in somewhat the same way. As strange as it feels, it's also a wonderful feeling.

Meanwhile Hermione slides her hands desperately over Bellatrix's dress because she wants to feel the witch's skin as well, but she is stopped when she suddenly feels Bellatrix's knee between her legs and she lets out a gasp of need when it hits a very sensitive little spot. Instantly forgetting about what she was doing.

The dark witch is now sitting between the girl's legs while she is kissing down her body inch by inch. Trying not to forget a spot as her hands are unbuttoning her jeans, gently pulling it down over her hips after succeeding so the young witch would be able to kick it out herself without too much effort.

Trying her hardest, Bellatrix is trying not to get carried away as the girl's scent becomes stronger and more pure the lower she brings her kisses. She knows the girl is aroused and she knows she is more than willing to receive her. _\- Focus Bella, be a lady. Treat her like a lady -_ She tells herself when she noticed she wants to go in for a cheap score right away. '~ Dₒ ᵢₜ ₜₕₑₙ ~ ₛₕₒw ₕₑᵣ ₛₕₑ'ₛ ₙₒₜₕᵢₙg ~ ₑₙd ₕₑᵣ! ~'

As a distraction she starts to undress herself for Hermione to see, focusing on the look in Hermione's eyes until she is fully back to her senses. With a grunt she lets her dress fall over her shoulder before she elegantly gets rid of it, leaving the rest for the girl to undress if she wants to.

Back in position she places her hand carefully over the girls center, and she was right, the fabric of her knickers is already soaking wet and Hermione eagerly arches her back at the slight touch. The pretty brunette squirms with her head on the pillow, spreading her legs, wanting to be touched in places she could only fantasize about so far. Bucking her hips when she feels Bellatrix's hand move slightly over her knickers again, thinking she could go mad any second. Her body is screaming and her mind is begging for this woman to touch her.

When Bellatrix let's her body rest on that of Hermione's and she can smell the sweet sense of rosewood even stronger now on Bellatrix's neck. Rosewood with a hint of rosemary. Strong and sexy. Placing sloppy wet kisses below the woman's ear as she causes herself more friction to press down on Bellatrix's hand. ''Please'' She begs, sounding a little desperate and out of breath.

Breaking their kiss Bellatrix looks into the girl's pleading eyes, her pupils are wide and her iris changed color to a very light shade of brown. Her look is longing and at the same time demanding and desperate when Bellatrix pulls the fabric of her panties aside to touch her already swollen bud of nerves. Softly touching, rubbing, drawing little circles followed by bigger ones, slowly until the young witch's eyes shut and her jaw falls open while a heavy gasp escapes from her lungs. Licking her lips when she holds Bellatrix's head still to steal the kiss from her that she desires with the soft touches on her clit. 

With her free hand Bellatrix starts exploring the Hermione's body before she buries her nose in the girl's hair. Her scent is very strong right now, so strong she could taste it on her tongue every time she inhales, getting more drunk with every touch and every moan that escapes from her sweet longing lips.

Hermione fumbles up Bellatrix's bare sides, bothered by her bra and panties, she can feel the older witch is skinny but also slightly toned. Her breasts feel firm and soft when she finally managed to sneak her hands up under the elastic band of her bra. She's not able to grope her whole breasts with her small hands, but it's clear Bellatrix gives herself as much to the girl as she did to her. Hermione has never seen let alone touched another person in this way, but she thinks the witch looks and feels more than amazing, and she wants to feel her everywhere.

She slides one of her hands down the witch's stomach, feeling how her skin is uneven in some places when she is trying to reach lower so she can feel the dark witch as well. But it is something she find almost impossible to do in the current state of pleasure and the position she is in. This is all still new to her and her mind is starting to take over, she wants to make Bellatrix feel good as well. And she feels she needs to touch her to make her feel just as good as the dark witch is making her feel but she just can't reach what she wants. Her movements are clumsy and it's frustrating the young witch that she can't do what she wants.

Bellatrix mind has drifted off, only focusing on the treasure that is underneath her. She gently slips her fingers between the girl's wet folds, evoking a shiver from the body below her. Her fingers already wet by playing with the girl's clit, knowing that she was working (or rather said rubbing) the Gryffindor the right way. She roughly pecks Hermione's lips before she pulls her hand away from her own stomach. It is distracting her from what she is doing, knowing her body is nothing compared to that of Hermione. '~ ₙₒbₒdy wₐₙₜₛ ₜₕₐₜ ~ ᵤgₗy ~ Wₒᵣₜₕₗₑₛₛ ~'

She shakes her head, ''Don't worry about that now. Right now, my pleasure is yours. Trust me'' Pulling down Hermione's soaked knickers, her finger moving up the length of her wet slit. She moans softly, bucking her hips to Bellatrix's touch, she is more than ready for this to happen.

Pressing her breasts onto the girl's chest when kissing her lips deeply, the tip of her finger finding her wet entrance. Sliding in the most part of her finger effortlessly until she feels how tight Hermione really is. The young girl lets out a deep growl against Bellatrix's lips as the witch tries to push her finger in a little farther than halfway. Gritting her teeth and her hand tightly clenched to Bellatrix's upper arm. This is the first time she feels something inside of her and she imagined it to be easier, smoother and less painful.

Knowing she had broken the girl's hymen with the last part of her finger and hurt her by doing so, Bellatrix carefully pulls out a little as she presses her other hand softly down on Hermione's stomach. ''Tell me if it's painful, tell me also if you want me to stop. Please, it's not suppose to hurt'' Letting her fingers slide over her soft skin, she sees how beautiful the girl really is.

Shaking her head, Hermione tries to hide the discomfort of the tearing pain she feels below. Looking into the eyes of the dark witch, drowning once again ''No, I want you'' The pain will fade, it's just a matter of pushing through. Literally. She's so wet for the woman and she waited so long for this to happen. She knows that if she let on that it hurts, Bellatrix would pull away from her. She does not want Bellatrix to stop. ''You're not hurting me, please'' She begs, feeling as is she is losing her mind and all self control. ''Please, fuck me''

The older witch locks her lips back with Hermione's. Lovingly. Letting her inexperienced lover arch her back to let her determine herself how deep she wants to feel Bellatrix's inside her tight wet cunt. The girl slowly takes her lover deeper with every gentle, controlled thrust combined with a deep breath, moaning behind gritted teeth as she wants to take her in farther, her tongue playing with that of the dark witch who is being as careful as she would be with a butterfly. Fragile, she thinks Hermione is fragile and breakable. ''Try to relax, pretty girl. Don't think, just try to relax'' She whispers against her lips when she feels her body tense up, clamping onto her shoulders. Nails, scratching over her pale skin.

Even though it hurts a little, the pain does fade as time goes on and it does not compare to the sweet, burning pleasure the friction is causing every time Bellatrix moves in and out of her. She wants this, she needs this, she needs to feel the witch inside like this, her body is practically begging to be filled up by the Death Eater. Eager. She tries to do as she's been told. With taking a deep breath she is trying to relax her body and let the tension slip away from her body every time the Death Eater breaths onto her lips. ''That's my girl. Nice and slow'' Noticing how she is now capable of fucking the Mudblood with more ease and with a more steady pace, her moans turning the dark witch on even more.

The Death Eater kisses her way down over the Mudblood's throat, down to her chest. Soft and loving small kisses that feel warm upon Hermione's skin. She is being so gentle, so soft and so unexpectedly tender with the young Gryffindor. She is barley moving, only making small smooth motions with her hand to let her finger softly hit Hermione's most sensitive spot, it are those soft touches that are already almost pushing Hermione over the edge. ''Mione'' She whimpers against her lover's neck. Her tone so soft, and it almost sounds as if she is begging for something.

Bellatrix damn well knows she is crumbling her own kingdom, burning down her own throne with every small thrust she gives the Mudblood. Leaving her in complete ecstasy as she watches and hears the Mudblood cry out in want, pleasure and need for her. The girl's body is so sensitive that it reacts to every small touch, every little kiss, every black curl falling down on her shoulders and over her perfect little breasts. To Bellatrix it is just as satisfying to fuck Hermione like this than if she would be the one on the receiving end. Maybe this is even more satisfying because now she can fully experience it, her face so pretty, her moans so delightful, her nails digging deeper and deeper into her shoulders. Gorgeous, she thinks Hermione is absolutely gorgeous like this. 

Now, screaming out her name from the top of her lunges, her head rolling back, her body cramping and shaking heavily underneath the Death Eater. Her nails digging even deeper into Bellatrix's pale skin when she feels her walls tightening, clenching around her lovers long slender finger. A loud and long moan fills the room and the girl scratches her way up and down Bellatrix's back. Panting and shaking she grabs a lock of gray curls, softly pulling them to kiss the lips of the woman who makes her feel more alive than she had ever felt before. She kisses her hard before one final moan slips between her lips while exhaling, ''Bella''. Cramping around her finger, sucking it in more she feels like she is already sore. Sore, but scrumptious.

She can feel Bellatrix's self-righteous smirk against her lips, the dark witch moves one hand in Hermione's clammy hair before she licks her lips in a form of affection. Trying to be as gentle as possible when she slowly slides her finger out, hearing the girl let out a small growl of disapproval underneath her panting.

Wrapping broth of her arms around Bellatrix's waist, kissing her chin and jaw. Her body still shaking and burning from the inside. This feeling is nothing to be compared with how she made herself feel when she was secretly touching her clit in the dormitory. This felt amazing. It still feels amazing. Kissing Bellatrix lips with a smile, hugging her to press her body close upon that of the dark witch, before resting her head back down on the pillow. Admiring the dreamy expression in the Death Eaters eyes. ''You're beautiful, you know that'' It wasn't a question, because to Hermione that is a fact.

She smiles shyly, knowing the voices lied to her. Hermione wants her, Hermione thinks she is beautiful, Hermione thinks she is worthy of taking something precious from her. She gives a quick pout before smiling widely at the Mudblood.

When Bellatrix brings her hand over to Hermione's arm she sees it. She flinches at the sight and looks away in shame. There is blood, blood all over the length of Bellatrix's finger and even some on her hand. Bellatrix sees Hermione's sudden discomfort and turns the girl's chin with her clean hand so she would look at her. ''It's just blood, you're not going to die''

Hermione quickly covers the witch's hand with her own so she wouldn't be able to see the crimson mess, feeling ashamed about her own body. ''I know I won't die, but it's disgusting. I'm sorry, it's stupid because you didn't hurt me'' She let's out a sigh and shivers once again because her body is still trying to recover from the sensation that she just experienced for the first time ''It was more than amazing, you feel amazing''

Kissing her lips Bellatrix removes the girl's hand and brings her own to her mouth. Her tongue licking her lips before she twists her tongue around her crimson finger. She puts the tip in her mouth and starts to suck on it, taking it deeper. Playing her tongue around it while looking Hermione in the eyes when doing so. Her eyes instantly widening at the taste of the girl's blood. She knows this is a terrible idea, but she doesn't regret it for a second because the taste is way better than she expected it to be. Different from true blood when she would inflict an injury on the girl, but right now this is much more tasteful. Young, virgin blood and knowing it was her who stole the Mudblood's virginity away is making it even more delicious. Slowly breathing and focusing on Hermione's eyes, Bellatrix forces her mind to stay here with the girl instead of drifting off to a place where she knows she wouldn't be able to control herself anymore.

''Ewl, no. Bella stop!'' She tries to pull Bellatrix's hand away to get her finger out of her mouth but all she got in return was a sadistic smirk when biting down on her own finger to tease Hermione.

''Doesn't taste like mud''

Hermione let's her head fall back on the pillow and covers her face with both hands in embarrassment. ''You did not just say that''

Bellatrix doesn't respond but Hermione feels the witch's weight moving from her body before she feels her lips kissing over her stomach, slowly kissing her way over to the girl's hips, her thighs, inner thighs, her wet folds and her throbbing clit. Licking it, sucking it softly when she takes it into her mouth. Her hand moving into Bellatrix's hair at the feeling of her warm mouth taking in her clit, a cry of delight leaves Hermione's mouth when she feels Bellatrix's kiss lower and lower until she feels her tongue lick over her entrance. Biting her lip she tries to reduce the sound of the moan that escapes her mouth the moment Bellatrix's tongue enters her wet, dripping, needy cunt.

Forgetting about the damage, Hermione rolls her head back and gives into the pleasure the dark witch is giving her without a second thought. ''Fuck, Bella!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it is taking a little longer to edit and posts chapters these days, depression and shit like that ^^ fun fun. Even though writing helps and makes me feel better it also causes me to be very picky at my work. I don't have beta readers because I know it'd only make me insecure and it will kill my creative flow. First and foremost I write for fun and distraction and I'm only grateful there are people like you who enjoy the ride. I have a feeling I will re-edit this story when it's done because I already feel really tempted to do that right now. But I want to focus on finishing the story before I commit to that task, because we are not done yet!


	12. You Hold The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix might act tough and confident, but is she really? She wants to let Hermione in, but she doesn't know how. Hermione finds out about the primal attraction she feels towards Bellatrix. She also needs to deal with her friends at school. Where has she been?

It's early morning and the rising sun is softly caressing Hermione's skin. It feels nice and warm upon her leg, her back and her shoulders. After a while she squeezes her eyes shut when the sunlight finally brushes her face, mumbling and adjusting her position. She doesn't want to wake up yet, she is being comfortable like this and she still is a little tired. But then she realizes where she is. Bellatrix's bed. Opening her eyes, her arm is wrapped around the dark witch, her head laying on her chest and one leg is crossed over the other witch's legs. She smiles, placing a small kiss on her shoulder, ''Morning, you'' she whispers.

Quietly she moves up and supports her head with her hand, looking at the dark witch who is still fast asleep. Peacefully. Brushing her fingertips over the pale skin of her shoulders, over to her breasts. The brunette is having the biggest smile on her face when she thinks about how she got here. 

She's a woman now, no longer the girl she was when she entered this room last night. Not too long ago she fantasized about the witch taking her virginity. Roughly. Using her body as she so pleases, maybe using a little bit of dark magic here and there. Hermione imagined and wanted it to hurt when Bellatrix would fuck her for the first time, owning her body like the wild animal she assumed the Death Eater would be.

Little did she know about what pain she could be expecting and what it would really feel like. Turns out it's not that pleasant to have someone enter you for the very first time, and she is feeling more than grateful that the Death Eater didn't live up to her rough (or rather said violent) expectations. At least for now.

She knows Bellatrix did hold back tremendously, not wanting to hurt her 'Kitten', she tried to make her first time as pleasant as possible like she told her she would. But Hermione feels like she let the older witch down, knowing she didn't take much and that Bellatrix didn't fuck her as hard as she probably wanted to. She thinks it's strange because she was being so wet for her and so willing to receive everything Bellatrix would give to her, yet her body reacted differently than she expected it would.

But the Death Eater didn't seemed to be bothered with it at all. She was being sweet, soft and very tender with the Mudblood, making her climax multiple times. Once when she slowly and softly took away her virginity and twice when she made love to her with her mouth. Her tongue. She wouldn't let Hermione touch her like she touched Hermione, she said she didn't care, that this was good enough for her. But she didn't say why.

Carefully moving away some grey curls from her lovers shoulders, she presses her lips softly on Bellatrix's breast. What she didn't noticed last night but can clearly see now with the blanket of sunlight over them are all the scars on the witch's body. Some big, some small, some deep, some superficial.

She moves her fingers softly over the scars on her arm, following them up her shoulder and down to her chest. They seem healed and are clearly inflicted a very long time ago. Slowly trailing her fingers lower to her abdomen, small little scars that look like paper cuts. More recent and still crimson red, followed by a long and thick oblique scar, crossing almost entirely over the witch's stomach. The scar appears to be old but it didn't quite heal up as nicely as all the other scars on her body. Is this why she removed Hermione's hand from her stomach last night?

Hermione remembers Bellatrix laughing out loud when she told her she is barren, never once did she thought it might be due to physical trauma. ''What have they done to you?'' She whispers softly, cherishing the large scar with soft and loving fingers. She feels sad, guilty for judging the Death Eater before she knew her. She had no idea what any of her so called enemies had gone through nor what brought them here. The scar feels cold and it makes Hermione shiver. ''I'm so sorry, love''

She feels Bellatrix sigh deeply, still asleep when she lays her head back down on her hand to watch the dark witch. Rolling her head to the side, exposing the Azkaban number in her neck. Hermione thinks back about the time she saw the woman in such panic because of the Dementors and she is glad she knows how to make Bellatrix feel better in case that might ever happen again. But she doesn't understand. _\- A Patronus, why don't you have a Patronus? -_

The Patronus is a kind and positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon. Hope, happiness, love and the desire to live. She shakes her head, sad, pained by suddenly understanding. _\- You had nothing left, did you? -_

Hermione was right, Bellatrix had nothing left to fight for, until now. Her hopes, her dreams, her will to live had vanished almost thirty years ago. Her heart that once was warm and loving had turned into stone. A heavy one, a cold one that she had to carry with her everywhere she went. There was no point in living anymore, but dying only meant her sacrifices were for nothing. Her days in Azkaban weren't too different from when she was _free_. The only thing that was different is that it wasn't her own conscientiousness tormenting her anymore. The Dementors completely took over that role. They showed her, they pained her, making her feel even more empty by stripping away the smile she had always remembered and cherished. Loathing, hate. Reliving _that_ day. Regretting she didn't took her own life when she had the chance.

The woman has so many scars and her marks are suppose to reflect the person she is, her crimes, her screwed up ideology, her believes, her cause. _\- If not for him, would you have had any of these scars or these horrible marks? -_ Hermione doesn't even know what to think anymore, clearly everything she once thought the woman stood for is not true. Because, here she is, in bed with a Mudblood, a pest, dirty blood that must be eliminated from the Wizarding Wolrd. It are _His_ believes, it is _His_ ideology and _His_ cause. 

She moves her lips over to Bellatrix's neck, wanting to softly kiss the Azkaban mark. But before her lips could fully touch the Death Eater she gasps and pushes Hermione off of her in a hysterical reflex. Shuffling herself to the edge of the bed, almost making herself fall out. Clenching her fist onto the bed sheets, her other hand quickly reaching to get her wand on the bedside table as if something bad had just happened. She is scared. ''Bella, it's okay. It's me, Hermione. I didn't meant to startle you'' Hermione startled too by the woman's unexpected inimical movements, sitting at the other edge of the bed. 

Bellatrix's body is shaking, her eyes scanning through the room multiple times before she understands and sees it's safe. Letting got of her wand, she let's out a sigh of relief, letting her body fall back on her side of the bed. Her pupils wide and her body still slightly trembling from the adrenaline, ''Don't you ever do that again when I am asleep'' her voice is harsh and bitter.

Still in shock Hermione sits on the other side of the bed, trying to get a little closer but not too much. She wants to grab Bellatrix's hand, hug her, hold her or kiss her, but she figured that's probably not what Bellatrix needs from her right now. ''I won't. I'm really sorry, I wanted to-- I don't know actually but I really meant no harm with it.'' She has no idea what she had done wrong, she was touching the Death Eater's body for minutes and she just continued sleeping. Kissing her neck wasn't a problem last night, so why would it be a problem now?

Bellatrix reaches her hand out to the girl making a grabbing motion for her to come closer. ''I know, come here Kitten?'' she pouts, looking down.

Sitting down next to her, Hermione places her hand on the woman's stomach. She didn't ask, she didn't look, but she desperately wants to know what happened and who did this to her. She has so many questions for the woman, but it doesn't seem Bellatrix is in for that kind of conversation right now. Her body still reacting to the sudden touch of Hermione's lips as if it was something horrible. Leaving Hermione with a sick feeling in her stomach. It's her blood, it must be her dirty blood.

Bellatrix starts drawling small figures on the girl's arm with her finger, forcing herself to look her in the eyes even though it makes her feel awkward. Her eyes are still wide, looking mostly like dark empty voids. Having the girl in her bed doesn't magically mean she knows when something is appropriate or not. She also wants to touch Hermione's hand that is on her stomach to pull her closer and kiss her lips but she is freezing up instead. Her thoughts are taking over with hundreds of things she could do or say only to end up frozen, afraid she will do something wrong that makes her leave.

The lights are on, but it looks like nobody is there. It makes Hermione feel like she is too much. ''Bella-- if you want me to go... I'll go'' Hermione didn't want to ask but the witch didn't move or say anything and it is killing her, thinking she must have done something wrong, thinking that she herself is something wrong, a mistake ending up in the Pure-blood's bed.

Bellatrix sits up straight and shakes her head raptly. ''No, no, definitely not, Kitten! Bella.. not good at this. Want to hug you but.. don't know-- you want that?'' She doesn't want Hermione to go, she wants to hug her tight, snuggle up against her, tell her she's happy the girl is here, tell her she makes her belly feel all jumpy and weird when she looks at her, touches her, tell her why she startled so much at a slight touch of her lips. But she can't, she's trapped, locked, unable to let those words roll over her lips, unsure and too scared to wrap her arms around the naked girl next to her and pull her close.

Hermione looks baffled at the older woman, they've slept together, she has seen and touched her in places nobody ever did before, and somehow she isn't sure if she can give her a hug? 

Hermione put both hands on the witch's shoulder and sits down her lap, completely naked and it does make her feel very exposed with sun reflecting on her skin. But the sly smile on Bellatrix's face by the pleasant sight of the perfectly shaped Mudblood causes all of her insecurities to fall off her shoulders right away. She leans in, massaging her shoulders, kissing her cheek ''You can do what ever you want with me, I thought that much was clear after last night''

Bellatrix heavily shakes her head again. ''No, no, not everything''

Softly the girl kisses the witch's lips, having her hand on her cheek. ''Bella, you don't need permission to give me a hug or a kiss. Permission always granted, a long time ago actually''

Smirking and spreading out her arms Bellatrix pulls the girl onto her chest, attacking her with small kisses on her face and behind her ear, making Hermione laugh out loud. Not only because her kisses are tickling upon her skin, but mostly because the strange contrast of morals that she struggles to wrap her mind around. She's a Death Eater, bringer of pain and destruction, always making sure she gets what she wants. Yet, her behavior towards Hermione doesn't add up. Not at all. Happy as a puppy, taking advantage of the fact she is allowed to hug and kiss the Mudblood. ''Why are you laughing?''

''Nothing, I just think you're sweet''

''-- I am not sweet, don't you read the papers?'' Bellatrix pretends to look slightly annoyed at the comment, folding her arms and puts her face in a snarl.

''Yeah, about that...'' Hermione caresses the woman's scars on her chest, her fingers finding her necklace, holding onto the silver bird pendant.

Forcefully Bellatrix removes her hand as soon she feels the girl is touching her necklace, clenching it into her fist, her eyes spitting fire. ''Don't!'' She yells. ''Don't you ever!'' Angry, she sounds angry and protective. And just like that, all the excitement and happiness from literately one minute ago is gone. Locked. Her wall back up again.

Hermione lets out a sigh and let her hand fall next to her body. ''Then talk to me! I'm trying to understand you, but you have to let me in, or do you think last night was a mistake? Because like I said, I can leave if that is what you want.'' Hermione did sound braver than she actually is. She doesn't care if it would trigger the darker side inside the witch, but she is in fact afraid of Bellatrix regretting what happened last night, not wanting to have a Mudblood in her bed.

She grunts, rubbing the little raven skull. ''Having you here is not a mistake. I'm-- I am not good at these things, I've never done it like this before. Fuck then fuck off, never sleeping. I am not the cute cuddly type if that's what you are hoping to find'' It's a weak answer and a big fat lie, but she can't tell the truth, she just can't explain it. It's too painful and she's not sure if she will ever be able to.

Hermione rolls her eyes as it feels like she just got stabbed in her heart with a dagger. She feels used, stupid and tired. She tries to get off Bellatrix's lap, but she is stopped by her hand holding on to her wrist. ''I'm not good at it but I want to try. Then let me try. For you, Hermione'' Leaving the girl with mixed emotions, mostly being confused. The Death Eater want's to hug her, but then not let her kiss the mark in her neck, she wants to try, but then gets angry when she touches her necklace.

Bellatrix bites her lip that apparently was trembling as she tries to push back some tears behind her eyes. Hermione again moves her hand to her cheek to stroke it softly. ''Then talk to me, because I feel very unwanted by you right now'' she looks down, ''It's my blood isn't it?''

Bellatrix let her head rest on the headboard and starts to play with her necklace for a while before she feels brave enough to take it off with uttermost care. Pressing her lips on de pendant. Gently she brings the necklace over to Hermione and puts it around her neck with the same loving care. ''You are not unwanted, and I don't care about your blood. I think you're wonderful all the way'' She places her hand over the pendant, moving it over to Hermione's heart. ''Blood.. meaningless. If you only knew. Mione.. will show you in time, give Bella time. This-- not easy for me. I hope... please understand'' She knows it vague, but she hope's by giving Hermione the necklace that she at least knows and feels she is being more than wanted and more than serious with her. 

It did hurt the older witch to take off her necklace after so long, she'd never take it off and would go through hellfire to get it back. She wants to let Hermione in but she doesn't know how, she cannot express herself, cannot explain her past, cannot explain what she had done and how it had broken her. Shattered her. Bellatrix feels trapped, trapped inside her own body and mind, and she want's to break out so badly. She just doesn't know how and it is frustrating her. But she does trust Hermione, she trusts her enough to want to try after all these years. She's the one that let Bellatrix know her heart isn't empty, she makes it feel warm and alive again and Hermione can have it if she wants to. She knows she can't give the girl much, but it's all she's got.

Hermione touches the little skull, understanding that this is a gesture of trust and maybe even... love? She doesn't know what it means but she's never seen Bellatrix without it and her outburst just now when Hermione touched the pendant made it pretty clear that it is indeed very important to her. Again, her actions don't add up with her words. First she's not allowed to touch it, but then she gives it to her. Why? It doesn't make sense. ''Bella, I--''

Bellatrix puts her hand over that of the young witch's that is holding onto the necklace to take it off. ''Have it. For now. Until I can show you. I want to show you but--'' Her face looks pained and she bring Hermione's hand over to her own heart. ''Hurt..'' Her voice breaks but she swallows back her tears. ''This... broken'' Looking down she speaks almost inaudible, ''Not want to lose you..'' she sighs deep, squeezing Hermione's hand tightly.

Hermione is not allowing herself to let the tears she feels burning behind her eyes get out. This is Bellatrix's pain, she has no right to shed a single tear over it, not even knowing what _it_ is, but seeing Bellatrix like this hurts. She softly rubs her thumb over woman's hand, ''Just tell me, show me when you are ready, we've got plenty of time. You've made your point and this is clearly too precious for you so I can't take it''

''No, you take it. Key.. just give Bella time''

Even though Hermione feels like she can't take it, she also understands that rejecting this gesture would hurt Bellatrix even more, thinking that Hermione is rejecting her instead. Bellatrix trusts her, she just gave her something that is meaningful to her and she must have a good reason to do so. She cares, Hermione knows she cares. ''I will take good care of this for you, I promise''

Bellatrix clicks her teeth a couple of times and jumps out of bed to get dressed in only a comfortable black pajama shirt. Stretching out her body and looking over to Hermione on the bed, who is looking and playing with the necklace around her neck. Pouncing onto the girl's lap, snuggling in her neck as her mood did completely chance back to where it previously was. ''Kitten, breakfast?''

''Uhu, I'd like that'' After a couple of minutes of kissing the two are feeling each other up again, Hermione takes the upper hand and rolls Bellatrix over so she is now on top of her. ''Got you'' she kisses the woman's neck, softly biting it.

Bellatrix starts to tickle Hermione's sides so she can roll away and jump out of bed. ''Easy tiger, breakfast and then we can play. Also, aren't you being missed at school by your annoying itty bitty friends?''

''No, it's Sunday and we are allowed to leave school grounds to a certain extend. I had to fill in a form to get permission to leave for the weekend. I thought I'd write to meet with my parents so it wouldn't look too suspicious if I stayed over the night''

''Oh, Kitten had this little escapade all planned out then?''

''No, no. Not like this. I mean, I kinda figured it would happen one day, maybe-- assuming you'd be at least half attracted to me as I am to you.'' Bellatrix watches how the girl puts on her shirt, stunned by her beautiful figure in daylight. She's perfect in Bellatrix's eyes and she has trouble to stay focused on the words coming out of her mouth.

She mutters ''Attracted? Fucking irresistible''

Bellatrix is setting the table while Hermione decided to make them both coffee and breakfast, Bellatrix had admitted she doesn't really know how to cook since she always has elves around to prepare her meals. Elves she had to dismiss because Hermione didn't want to have them around for whatever reason. But if Bellatrix would be truly honest she would have admitted that everything is new to her including setting the table. She feels glad to do it for Hermione though, and she can tell the little witch is also feeling good about starting their morning like this.

Arms wrapping over her stomach when Bellatrix puts the coffee mugs down on the table. Her head leaning back on Hermione's shoulder in affection. ''I think my big bad Death Eater is in fact the cuddly type''

''Mm, more the hungry type''

''Well, you're in luck, breakfast is all set and done, ready for us to attack''

It appears to be a normal morning, breakfast, coffee, good company, completely forgetting the mess they got themselves into by sleeping with the enemy. Bellatrix moves her hair behind her neck, showing Hermione her Azkaban number as she is munching on a piece of toast. ''So this is nothing special, only hurts when Dementors are close by to fuck with my mind and memories. Mostly at night at that shithole when I was trying to sleep. I guess that's why it startled me when you touched it when I was asleep.'' she swallows ''In fact, like it when you kiss it.. like last night''

Stuffing her mouth full with some strawberries she lays her arm on the table to show off her Dark Mark. ''This, this only hurts as hell when _He_ calls. I think you know what it means''

Hermione takes a sip of her coffee, looking at the Dark Mark with qualm that she tries to push away. She's glad Bellatrix is opening up unexpectedly but she's not too sure she likes the sight of her Dark Mark. It's nothing ugly, just a snake and a skull but it's the meaning behind it that is ugly. ''Yet, here you are. Having breakfast at your kitchen table with a filthy little Mudblood like me''

''Can you please not say that'' What Hermione doesn't know is that it wasn't Bellatrix's choice to get the Dark Mark. She got it when she was thirteen, unwanted, her father unable to stand up for his own daughter. She was the retarded one, the stupid one, the one who would fight in a war _he_ was planning. Hermione knows nothing.

''What? It were your own words''

''I say many things, no need into repeating them forever. Besides, I think we have established last night that your blood is nothing like mud'' 

Squeezing her eyes and cringing at the thought that the witch had tasted her blood last night, Hermione tries to keep her cool. ''Yeah, what was that all about? Gross''

Bellatrix smiles broadly, ''Nah, pretty girl be delicious in taste and smell'' she licks her lips.

Trying to bring this to another topic because Hermione is still uncomfortable with the idea of the Death Eater eating her out, knowing she must have bled a little. She blushes, coughing in the palm of her hand, ''I think you were very gentle with me last night, unexpectedly pleasant''

''Don't get used to it, it was your first time what did you expect me to do?''

Hermione gets up to sit down on Bellatrix's bare lap so she can whisper in her ear, playing with her hair. ''I don't know, maybe I'd expect you to choke me half to death again. Use my body however you please. Make it hurt perhaps?'' She nips down the witch's neck between every sentence, almost as if she is asking her to do so now. ''Using a sweet little dark curse on me''

''Kitten, you are playing with fire. You can't even handle one finger''

''Oh, I took it didn't I? And I know I'll be able to take more if we keep on practicing'' She places wet kisses on the older witch's neck as her hand finds a way below the woman's shirt to feel her breast. ''And your kitten want's to make Bella feel good too''

''Hmm, Bella had a really good time last night as well. Couldn't you tell?''

The young witch is still working on Bella's neck with her mouth, having her breast cupped in her hand and her thumb over her nipple that instantly responds to the touch, riding on the woman's leg with her center as she speaks provocative. ''Mm, I could tell, but I didn't had a chance to feel you too. I know you want to.''

At this moment it is Hermione who is unknowingly getting drunk and carried away on Bellatrix's scent. She is drowning like she was last night when she smelled the woman's skin when she fucked her, thinking it was her perfume. Moving her hips to let her clit rub over the Bellatrix's thigh, bunting her head against her jaw as she is snuggling into her neck. She isn't afraid anymore to show the woman what she want's, not ashamed anymore about how her own body might be responding to her primal needs.

Bellatrix rolls her head aside and slightly pushes the witch back from her neck to look at her with a teasing smirk. ''You have it too!''

Hermione bites her lip in frustration and immediately goes back for the witch's neck. Wet kisses, her teeth grazing over her skin, her pupils widening at the taste. She tugs the woman's shirt as her nails dig in Bellatrix's breast, her hips making small rocking motions on the woman's leg to cause the rubbing motion she craves against her clit as she inhales deeply, pressing her nose against the woman's skin. Tasting her with the buds of her tongue. Softly moaning between heavy breathing she is pushing herself over the edge, feeling Bellatrix hands move over her butt cheeks. Slapping them. ''Bella'' she whimpers.

Feeling Bellatrix's soft hand move up her body. Slowly. Firmly wrapping her hand around the girl's throat, causing her to gasps. Air escaping from her lungs, not able to inhale the smell she craves any longer. She gags when the hand tightens even more and a burning feeling starts to boil from deep inside her. The idea the woman is now in control of her turns her on even more. Her hips moving faster, her hand trembling in Bellatrix's hair. The woman grins, releasing the pressure around the young girl's throat and scratches down her body. ''Dirty, dirty, little pet''

It sounds like music in Bellatrix's ears when she hears grunts mixed with high pitched moans coming from the girl who is now having Bellatrix's earlobe between her teeth like a little lion. Back to smell the woman's _perfume_. She presses her center down harder on Bellatrix's bare leg, making very small but rapid movements to stimulate herself more to come on the dark witch's leg. So wet.

Bellatrix cackles out loud, biting her lip in delight. ''And this is you using my body however _you_ please. Curious''

Hermione lets her head fall down on Bellatrix's shoulder, laughing as she feels her lower body shake, her clit slightly throbbing on the woman's leg. ''Sorry, couldn't control myself'' She softly scratches the skin in Bellatrix's neck. Petting her, loving her.

''Oh, Bella loves it! But you Kitten, you smell me too, don't you?''

''Bella, you practically bathe in rosewood. So yes, it's hard for me to ignore how erotic it smells on you''

Bellatrix rolls her eyes, kissing the tip of Hermione's nose. ''Mione, I don't bath in anything but water and unscented soap, nor do I ever use any perfume or herbs on my skin. Times ten, remember?'' She taps the wing of her nose with her finger, looking at the girl. ''Have you smelled it before? I mean before last night?''

Hermione got both her hands up in Bellatrix's hair, twirling it around her fingers. ''I have, I did smell it the first time we've met and in fact it was the reason for me to try out different perfumes. I wanted to find something that matches me as good like rosewood and rosemary match with you. Strong, sexy and very sensual''

The Death Eater doesn't say anything but instead she just laughs at Hermione, and she is laughing loud. ''So bright, yet so stupid''

''Wow, and thank you. You know I happen to be the youngest--''

Bellatrix bites her lip and kisses Hermione passionately, having the biggest smile on her face. She now knows for sure now, she has it too, they are a perfect match. ''Primal attraction, Kitten. Look it up'' Tucking Hermione's hair behind her ears, she cherishes the girl's soft cheeks. She wants to give her the ring because she feels more than grateful for her, the reason why she got it in the first place. ''Can I give you something? Promise you wont get mad at me?'' She's nervous because she didn't want to give Hermione the ring after they had sex because it might come off as disrespectful, but she doesn't know what will be the right timing for her to give it to her otherwise. 

''Why would I get mad?'' Her look is soft, having both hands on Bellatrix's shoulders, playing with the sleeves of her shirt. She loves her, not sure if she should say it or not. Not wanting to scare the older witch or make her panic, but she wants to be with her like this forever.

One last kiss before Bellatrix stands up and and walks over to the living room to get the vest she was wearing yesterday. Tapping the little black box she makes puffy cheeks while approaching Hermione. ''Don't get the wrong idea, because I do respect you. Very much so. I.. got this after the whole thing with those shitheads at the lake. What you did.. Thank you'' She looks at the floor, sticking her hand out for Hermione to take the box. 

Smiling she lets out a sigh and Hermione looks at how the Death Eater is twisting her lip. ''A gift?'' She gets the little box out of Bellatrix's hand and opens the lid, shocked the moment she lays her eyes on the ring. ''Oh my God, Bella!'' Her heart is making a little jump, her eyes almost shining just as bright as the ring. Almost. ''A ruby?'' She swallows, thinking this is away too expansive for her to accept.

''It's not a payment!'' Bellatrix quickly adds, having a worried look and a frown on her face. ''I was.. it was.. I tried to--''

Hermione gets up, putting her hand over Bellatrix mouth. Smiling as she thinks the witch is more than adorable ''Of course it isn't. You worry too much, pretty lady. I think it's very sweet and really, really beautiful. But you know, you don't have to give me expansive things to let me know you care about me'' 

''But I do care'' Sounding muffled, completely missing the point.

Chuckling she holds Bellatrix's face in her hands, ''I know you do, and I care for you too. A lot'' she smiles. ''Thank you, it's really beautiful and it does mean the world to me. Will you at least take your necklace back then? You really don't need to prove me anything'' She softly rubs the dark witch's cheeks, ''I know you care, trust me. I can feel it''

She shakes her head ''No.. key. Important'' Blushing she looks at the smiling Mudblood, ''Well, go on then. Get it on, see if it fits''

Hermione brings the box to Bellatrix's chest, looking at her with loving eyes when speaking softly ''Will you do it for me?'' The witch bites her lip, taking the box and nods while kissing Hermione on her lips.

\-------------------------------------------------

Back at the Gryffindor common-room after a nice warm shower and giving Luna the star necklace she got from Bellatrix, she now sits by the fireplace. Pretending to read a book. Having an enormous grimace on her face without even realizing it herself. Luna was more than happy with the gift from the dark witch, it even made her eyes a little teary when she told her what Bellatrix had said. _'Without the moon, the night sky is just a boring black canvas with dots. But without the stars, the moon feels lonely. So I give her stars'_

''Silly, pretty witch. Sweet, bright warrior, a guide, used in celestial navigation. She's named after it for a reason you know'' she said when Hermione put the necklace around her neck. ''A strong but fragile star'' Fragile? She never thought of it but yes, Luna was right. Hermione is dreaming away, reliving the feeling of the soft touches of the dark witch on her body, how insecure she was to give Hermione the ring. How she tried to tell that her heart feels broken, hurting. Fragile, yes.

''What got you so happy today, Hermione?'' Harry sits down next to her on the couch, his eyes scanning the book on Hermione's lap. ''You've been on the same page for twenty minutes now. Assuming you had a good weekend?''

Biting her lip, she looks at her finger and rubs the ruby on her ring before answering. ''Uhu, how about you? Any news on when Umbridge will be gone?'' Trying to hide her smile she looks at Harry.

''Nah, the rumor goes next Monday but I believe it when I see it. But you, you've got quite the expensive ring on your finger'' He grabs Hermione's hand to take a better look at it. ''Ruby?''

Hermione is feeling busted, what is she suppose to say? I got it from Bellatrix, you know the one you think killed Sirius, Malfoy's murderous aunt? Even if she'd tell Harry that Sirius was not suppose to die he would never believe it. By hearing her name he'd be far from reasonable to even have a proper conversation with Hermione about it. She nods with an adorable smile that she tries to hold back ''Yeah, it's a Ruby. I am.. with someone''

''Well good, because then I can finally ask Lavender out! Or wait, this is just a little trick to get me jealous is it? Because nobody in their right mind can stand you longer than a hour'' Ron scoots a chair over to the couch and joins the other two, touching Hermione's knee.

Bringing up her knee to remove Ron's unwanted hand, she looks at him ''Jealous, how?''

Folding his arms over the backrest of the chair, he smirks ''Well, it's pretty obvious to everyone you have a crush on me ever since our first year''

''Me.. a crush on a savage like you? Unlikely'' She snorts, laughing out loud before putting her hand over her mouth to hide her laugh. ''Never Ron, never. You're like a brother, an annoying brother'' She puts her hand on Harry's shoulder to pat it ''You too, but you're the smart one''

Obviously annoyed Ron frowns, ''Who is it then, a muggle? Did you meet him when you were at you're parents? Must be a real snob to ever want to hang out with a girl you''

''A Pure-blood and if you must know a former Slytherin, and _she_ is wonderful. She's beautiful, smart, gentle and..'' She looks at Ron, seeing anger when she speaks the words _former Slytherin_ but she sees confusion in his face at the mention of a woman. She leans forward, tapping his cheek before she squeezes it between her fingers like an intrusive aunt. ''Naw, did itty, bitty, baby Weasley thought Muddy Mione was straight?'' It comes out more vile than she had intended. Her voice sounds harsh when at the same time she speaks in a somewhat childlike tone to mock her friend. 

It's a tone and phrase Harry knows all too well. He remembers it as he promised to avenge Sirius one day. Why is his friend speaking like a mad woman, why is his friend speaking in the same way as Lestrange? It's disturbing him in more than one way. Unsettling.

Ron swallows. A bitter pill, his anger or his pride. Hermione isn't sure. ''..Did you just call yourself Muddy Mione? You've lost your marbles. And a fucking Slytherin, Hermione? They hate your kind, they are all the same and you know it.'' It is clear now, it was his anger _and_ his pride that he tried to swallow before. 

''Former Slytherin'' She says proud when sitting back in the position she was in before, returning her full attention back to her book and ignores the ginger boy.

''Well, I'm happy for you, Hermione. Not all Slytherin's are the same, Ron. They got some great wizards and witches who did great things'' He stands up and grabs Ron by his arm to pull off his chair. ''Ron, lets go. If you can't be happy for you friend--''

''Happy? I've been letting chicks go left and right because this little know-it-all ..''

''Ron, now'' He pushes him up the stairs, turning when he is midway to face Hermione. ''I'm sorry, I am really happy for you Hermione. You've been.. I don't know, glowing lately'' He smiles but then he sees it. Looking down, his eyes gaze a little above Hermione breasts. He shakes his head in disbelieve ''No. Tell me this isn't true. Former Slytherin.. Muddy?'' His blood starts boiling but his heart feels like it is shattering by realizing who the _lucky one_ is. ''How could you?!''

Hermione looks down her chest, realizing the bird necklace is visible as the upper two buttons of her shirt are open. ''Harry, she's not what you think she is. I can explain. Harry!'' But it's too late, Harry already turned around. 

Yelling down when he got upstairs, his voice cracking ''She's using you! How could you be so stupid, Hermione!'' 

Having her hand up in her hair she yells back, ''She didn't kill him!'' unable for Harry to hear when he slams the door of the dormitory shut. ''Fuck!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D And oh jolly, shit is gonna go down in the next couple of chapters. I can tell you that much!


	13. Expecto Patronum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is having it tough at school with her friends, glad when it's finally weekend and she is able to go and see Bellatrix. She wants to do something special for the woman, something she knows Bellatrix would love.  
> Just when they think it's a nice and relaxing weekend they got an uninvited guest showing up at the manor.

The days after Hermione slept (or rather made love) with Bellatrix, her necklace never left her neck, not even when she showered. She mostly tries to tuck it under her shirt so teachers wouldn't ask questions she can't answer. It has been day's and Ron and Harry are still avoiding her, sitting on the opposite side of the classroom, leave the table when Hermione sits down for breakfast or dinner. They never asked her anything and Hermione doesn't feel the need to justify anything to them if all they do is making assumptions.

Today is Wednesday, potion class, the last class of the day. She holds her hand over the pendant under her shirt to make herself feel a little better when she feels Harry's eyes bore into her back. Just a couple of days and she will see Bellatrix again. If anything, she could use a hug from her right now, even though she knows she would probably hex her friends instead if she knew how they are treating her. Thinking about it makes Hermione chuckle a little, ''Anything you want to share in class today, Ms. Granger?'' Snape sneers, pounding his fist on Hermione's table. No emotion, no nothing, just a blank stare into her eyes. 

''No, sorry Professor'' She swallows, turning over the page they left several minutes ago.

''Is this maybe too boring for someone of your standards, Mr. Granger? Are you perhaps more interested in something a little more.. dark?'' He turns, striding by the tables to get back to his desk. ''In my class, we pay attention. Twenty points from Gryffindor''

Boisterous classmates are whispering, blaming Hermione while the Slytherin's in the room are laughing, thanking her for being so stupid. It took him a small minute, but eventually Ron shouts loudly through the classroom, ''Thanks, traitor! Real nice!'' 

Hermione turns, giving him a killing look, ''You got something to say to me, then say it!''

''Oh, now she talks!'' He looks furious, more serious than ever before. ''What are you gonna do, send your crazy bitch after me?''

The second Hermione rises from her chair, ready to march over to Ron, Snape speaks calmly with his chilly voice without raising it too much ''Enough!'', getting everybody quiet and Hermione to sit back down. ''We also show respect for one another in my class, Mr. Weasley. Another twenty points from Gryffindor''

~~

Not even bothering to have lunch with her classmates at the Great Hall, Hermione spends her time outside by the fountain. ''I don't know how she did it, but she's using you to get to me. Hermione, we need you'' It's Harry, sitting down next to Hermione handing her a little package with a smile, ''Brought you some lunch''

''You know, not everything is about you, Harry. And if you must know, you are never part of our conversation. You are not as important to her as you may seem to think'' Refusing to take the package from Harry, Hermione folds her arms, ''I'm not hungry. I'm sure Ron would be happy to take it from your hands''

He sighs deep, ''Mione.. she killed the only person that was like family to me. Do you really think a Death Eater of her age, with her status, would fall in love, with a.. I'm sorry to break it to you but you're just a Mudblood to her, one who is close to me--''

''Harry, again, not everything is about you, and you have no idea what I am to her. Nor do you know what she means to me because you didn't let me explain and you never asked after. For what it's worth, she didn't try to kill Sirius, she tried to stun him. He was her cousin and she was devastated after''

''Yeah? How do you know? She told you how she spoke the unforgivable curse, pushing him into the void? How he.. He--'' A tear is rolling down his cheek. ''You were there, Hermione. You know what happened''

''He, didn't deserve that, I know. But I don't know what I saw that evening. Look, I met her later that night.. she was hurt, really hurt''

''Hurt? Hermione she killed the man! She laughed in my face after she murdered him. Laughing, Hermione! And then after she happen to find you? What a coincidence, I wonder why that is? Look, she'll use you and then kill you like she did with him''

Hermione stands up, looking up at the clock tower. ''No, _I_ found her at the lake and she wasn't laughing about it, trust me. She's a person, Harry, she has feelings too, can that get through that thick skull of yours?'' She sighs, turning to her friend, ''I don't know how, but I know we will survive, and I really don't care what you or anyone else has to say about it. You don't know her like I do, she's sweet, she's funny, and I know you don't believe it but she's very loving'' Bellatrix had never spoken the words out loud, and she doesn't even know if she will ever speak them out loud, but Hermione knows she loves her. She doesn't need to hear her say it to know that it's true.

''Whatever, Mione, just.. I've warned you. Listen, we've talked about it and you're not welcome during practice anymore. It's too risky, I hope you can understand'' 

Classy, the co-founder of Dumbledore's Army is not welcome anymore. ''We? Meaning you and Ronald? And sure, just know you are throwing in your own windows. Not only that, _He_ won't hold back and _He_ will not stop until the whole Wizarding--''

''You've made you choice Hermione. Voldemort's first lieutenant and and Potter's right hand don't go well together on one pillow, it's only a matter of time before someone slips up and I bet it won't be Bellatrix since she had been fighting at _His_ side for more than half of her life. You can't change your blood, but you are valuable enough for your information and your access to me. Hermione, she kills your kind for a living, wake up!''

She hisses, ''Yeah, I am sure you are the first thing on her mind when she kisses me, fucks me, hugs me, whenever we laugh, we laugh about you. It's all about _you_ , the great Harry Potter. Give me a break! Again, we've never spoken about you or _him_ , never!'' She shakes her head, ''I'm not just a Mudblood to her, but it's clear you see me that way. Repeating it over and over again. Is it really that unthinkable somebody loves me, for me? Yes, I am a Mudblood, she's a Pure-blood and she doesn't care! God, Harry, if you even knew half of what I know''

''She doesn't care? Really, _Muddy_? Believe what you want, but I always thought you were smarter than this. Way smarter than to fall for a trap as bad as this. I don't even understand, if you like girls, then fine. But out of all people on earth you happen to sleep with the enemy, and what even is she? Fifty? You've lost your mind, just try to think clear for one minute and you'll see how ridiculous this all sounds. Find a girl your age, on our side, a Slytherin if you want to be a rebel but for crying out loud end this nonsense''

The brunette's eyes are filled with anger, hearing her friend basically tell her that her love isn't valid in his eyes. ''You did not just--, she means it in a sweet way when she calls me that, honestly it's none of your business what she calls me. And for your information, she is forty-three, and it would be wonderful if people for once just stop pointing out our age or blood differences. We don't care!'' She takes a step to Harry, harshly pointing her finger on his chest, ''And if you would think clear for a minute you would trust my judgment, she's not the enemy!''

''Imperius curse'' He mutters when looking down at Hermione's finger.

''Really? Fucking, really?! I could have killed you how many times now? Go fuck yourself, Harry. Great spy am I not? Being busted because I openly wear my girlfriend's necklace for my friends to see so they can kick me out of the army _I_ founded. Thank you, after five years I know where I stand with you. Always having your back, thanks for having mine for once'' Hermione turns up her nose, walking past the boy as if she doesn't care. But she does, very much so, and it hurts, and she can feel tears burning behind her eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day Hermione spends most of the evening in the library, trying to find the picture from Patricia she had promised Bellatrix when they were out in the Muggle World. It took her some time but with some help from Luna the two had found a couple more pictures of her, in both yearbooks and old school-papers.

One picture is from a school-paper, dated a week after Patricia passed away. There isn't any information on what had happened, but it's a picture that she knows Bellatrix would want to have. It's a portrait, taken in the beginning of her third school year, she knows because it was written on the picture itself. As far as Hermione can tell she was pretty, not her type but pretty nonetheless. She had red hair, freckles and silvery eyes, the same silvery eyes Luna has with somewhat the same limpid and dreamy look in them.

Observing the picture a little better, she knows for sure now. This is the girl Hermione saw when she first touched Bellatrix at the lake. She remembers seeing flashes of images rushing through her mind, she couldn't make up what they were at the time, but this is the girl she saw. She saw Patricia. She also remembers the feeling of intense pain and sadness in her chest in that same moment. Whatever happened, she knows it had broken the dark witch.

They found two more pictures of her and Bellatrix, one where they were working on a school project in the library and another one where they sat outside at the schoolyard by the fountain. Luna found the picture, warning Hermione she might not want to see this one, but Hermione of course is stubborn as always and wants to see it anyway.

It's a somewhat intimate picture, Patricia is sitting on Bellatrix lap with her arms around her neck. Bellatrix is smiling as they exchange a kiss on the lips. Probably being called by the one who took the picture because Bellatrix looks up with dreamy eyes to the camera as Patricia keeps looking at the dark witch with a wide smile, planting a quick peck on her cheek before she hugs her and faces the camera. 

Luna was right, Hermione really didn't want to see this this picture. Even though Bellatrix was way younger, she still has that same dreamy expression, a look Hermione knows all too well. Bellatrix looks at her the same way when they kiss and when they touch. Another thing she sees in the picture is the girl wearing Bellatrix's necklace, it's the same bird skull that is currently hanging around Hermione's neck. 

Hermione knows it's not fair to feel jealousy or to be hurt by something in the past, the girl had passed away years ago and there really is nothing to be jealous about. But she wonders if the two would still be together if she was still alive, wondering how different Bellatrix's life might have been if she was still here. Hermione is glad, glad she found these pictures to give to her love. Hoping they will bring her some peace of mind and hopefully bringing back some good memories to the dark witch.

She however took one picture for herself to keep. It's a picture taken in the beginning of Bellatrix's fourth school year, making her roughly a year younger than Hermione currently is. She took the photo because she thinks it's adorable and because she noticed a change. Where in all the yearbooks until her fifth Bellatrix looked happy, childish, and free, having a certain mischievous look in her eyes that Hermione loves so much, and a wide grin that over the years hasn't changed at all. That photo compared to the one in her fifth year is a difference of night and day. The mischievous look in her eyes had changed into something painfully evil, crazy, one might say. Same goes for her grin, how adorable Hermione thinks it is in Bellatrix fourth year, is how much it is creeping her out by seeing it in her fifth year. She was out for blood, and it was visible.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Putting the pictures in an envelope between a book, Hermione prepares for the weekend. Finally! She had asked Bellatrix last week if she could stay over the weekend or at least visit her if sleeping over wasn't an option. At first Bellatrix was hesitant, she doesn't plan ahead and she just never knows when _He_ would call on her, but she had agreed when Hermione said she could leave if something were about to come up.

The strange thing is that Hermione didn't seem to care what side her lover is on, she in fact never really thought about it until Harry brought it up. When she is with the Death Eater there is no reason to believe she's with _Him_ on anything. 

It's also strange how she easily seems to forget how Bellatrix fights against Hermione's kind. Muggle-borns. Killing them, torturing them in cold blood and having fun in doing so. But not this week, not one single story of her Death Eater in the papers since the two had sex, aside from maybe one small, little attack at Diagon Alley. No casualties, no abductions nor anything or anyone missing. Just chaos and destruction of properties, a thing that is close to a fun night out for the dark witch. She knows she needs to bring up this conversation at some point, but not this weekend. This weekend she just wants to be with her girlfriend, her sweet and caring girlfriend, forgetting about all of the drama at school.

Her bags are packed and she's ready to make her way to Hogdmeade to do some grocery shopping, Hermione wants to cook tonight for Bellatrix after their practice. She figured her dark witch would be tired when they're done and Hermione doesn't want the House-elves to cook for her, a topic she also needs to bring up at some point.

''Something wrong with your _parents_ , Mione?'' It is Ron, raising an eyebrow at the bag over Hermione's shoulder. ''Oh, wait I meant crazy _girlfriend_. Torturing Muggle-borns on Saturday, killing them on Sunday? Merlin knows what happened to you. Too bad, but don't count on Harry and me to catch you when you fall''

''Sure, whatever you say. You know, I could spend the whole weekend drinking butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks like some of us would, or I could spend my time making love with the woman I love. Tough choice'' She gives him a glare and passes him without looking back, making her way off school property. 

''That's a traitor in my book!''

Clicking shoes are sounding behind Hermione by the time she is nearing the bridge, someone touching her shoulder, panting heavily in her neck. ''Mione, be careful.'' It is Luna, looking at Hermione with penetrating eyes, trying to catch her breath.

''My God, not you too! She's not a threat, will everybody just give me a fucking break!'' She burst out, realizing right after she is shouting against the wrong person. ''Shit, sorry, Lu!'' Quickly she wraps her arms around Luna, hugging her tightly. ''I'm sorry, I didn't meant to yell at you''

Luna shakes her head, ''No, no, don't bother. They will come around, but I was not talking about Bella. _Him_ '' she whispers softly, watching Hermione with her still penetrating eyes, ''it doesn't feel right, please be careful.''

Hermione pulls Luna in for another hug, ''Of course I will. But there is nothing to fear when I'm with her''

The blonde takes a deep breath ''She's still _His_ first lieutenant, how good will it look on her if _He_ finds out she's frolicking around with the enemy? She would receive the worst, most painful punishment to make an example out of her because she is _His_ right hand, being a what he calls blood-traitor'' she holds onto Hermione's hand tightly. ''Not to think about what _He_ would do to you''

The brunette smiles, finding it cute that Luna seems to be worried about Bellatrix ''Lovey, really it's okay. _He_ won't find out, and Bellatrix is most careful. Besides, if _He_ is nearing her mark will starts to hurt and I would be long gone'' She rubs both of Luna's shoulders softly, ''Really, don't worry. We are too smart to get caught''

''Said everybody ever before they get caught. Hermione you read books, you know how those stories end. One of you needs to change sides and it won't be you, I can tell you that much by the status of your blood. All I'm saying is that you must stay on guard, just promise me''

Hermione has never seen Luna worried like this before, but the mention of her blood didn't do Luna any favors today. ''If you know something somehow, why don't you just tell me? We are always careful, and I swear if anybody mentions my blood again today I will personally cast an unforgivable'' 

Giggling, Luna brushes the big white star in the middle of her necklace, ''It's just a feeling, just stay on guard and tell Bellatrix I said hi. I like her. But I know she already knows that, also give her this'' The Ravenclaw gives Hermione a small kiss on her cheek and turns on her heel, skipping back to school. 

Somehow what Luna said doesn't sit well with Hermione, not once was she worried about her meeting with the Death Eater, and now she suddenly has 'a feeling'. The entire way to the Black manor she keeps thinking about what Luna had said, hoping her feeling is wrong because _He_ can't know. _He_ may never know.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Looking up to the sky, her head resting on Bellatrix lap as the dark witch plays softly with her hair. The two of them just finished having lunch together in the garden, taking in the fresh air, sitting in the grass by the water. ''You look tired Kitten, taking care of yourself?''

''Hm, shitty week that's all. I'm just glad to be here with you right now'' She looks up, seeing that Bellatrix is looking at her, causing Hermione to laugh. ''You're looking at me all that time?''

Bellatrix shrugs ''Well, you're pretty, what else am I suppose to do? Or.. do you mean I'm not suppose to? I mean I--''

Hermione puts her finger over Bellatrix's lips, ''Of course you can. I just think it's sweet. Oh, by the way. Luna loves the necklace, I have a feeling she's not taking it off because I've seen it on her everyday since I gave it to her. And, I asked to give you this'' Hermione gets up and places a soft kiss on Bellatrix's cheek. ''As a thank you''

Bellatrix chuckles, ''On the cheek, really? Well, that's disappointing''

''Yes on the cheek, and if you dare to say you want it somewhere else from her I'll be slapping that cheek. And I will slap it hard''

The older witch smirks teasingly ''Hm, but maybe Bella likes that?'' She grabs Hermione's hair and forcefully pulls her head back ''I know you do''

The brunette lets out a gasp and a small moan by the sudden force, whispering softly ''So what if I do, Miss Black?''

''Merlin, you're such a little tease'' The Death Eater lets go of Hermione's hair and pulls her in for a kiss, ''How about I get us something to drink because it is getting a little hot in here'' She gets up, making her way to the kitchen.

''Tea please. Oh, and, and, wait--'' Hermione runs past Bellatrix to get to her bag, putting a book on the table and gets out an envelope, handing it over to the dark witch. ''It's the picture I promised to get you, we also found some more. Luna helped looking for them too'' She doesn't want to bring the conversation to Patricia, not knowing if Bellatrix wants that or not, but at least she has the pictures now.

Bellatrix puts Hermione's tea on the table, holding the envelope in her hand. ''Do you mind if I...'' Hermione shakes her head, gesturing at the envelope. The dark witch takes a seat, getting the pictures out. The picture upfront is the portrait from the school-paper with the article folded behind it. Bellatrix's heart stops for a second by seeing the photo, she didn't expect to see this at all. It's her, it's really her. She frowns, brushing her finger over the piece of paper, twitching her lip and looks over at Hermione. Her eyes watery, broken, but she somehow forces out a smile. ''T-thank you'' She speaks, moving over to the next picture where they are sitting together by the fountain, quickly covering it back up because it's the last thing she expected to see. A picture of them kissing, both happy, both in love. It's all getting too much for Bellatrix at this moment. ''Fuck'' She whispers, covering her mouth with her hand.

She gasps, biting on her finger to distract herself before moving her hand in her hair. Putting the pictures upside down on the table, not daring to look at the other ones. Softly Hermione puts her hand over that of Bellatrix's. ''It's okay to cry, Bella. You love her, you are allowed to feel sad''

''No, no I'm not'' She shakes her head, looking up and puffs out some air, laying out the pictures on the table. Supporting her head with her hands and forces herself to look at them. ''Merlin... she was beautiful. Her smile.. I loved to see her smile like this'' She puts her finger on one of the pictures of them together, not realizing she is smiling herself. ''Thank you, really, thank you''

Hermione softly squeezes her hand and brings it to her lips, giving her a soft kiss and whispers against her hand, ''It's okay''

The girl gave the Death Eater some space and time alone to look at the pictures and do whatever she felt like, assuming it could take a while. But Bellatrix got back to the garden within twenty minutes, not saying anything but hugging Hermione tightly, pulling her on her chest, humming and cherishing her hair for a while. The young witch cuddled into her, having her arms tightly wrapped around the dark witch. She will never let go of her, no matter what everybody says, she loves her and she knows Bellatrix loves her too. She can feel it, sense it with every fiber of her body. 

~~

Stretching out her body before she sits up and taking a large gulp of her cold tea, Hermione reaches for the wand in her vest.

''What are you doing?'' The dark witch asks her being on guard. 

Hermione rests her back against the witch's chest and gives her a small kiss on her cheek before speaking softly against her skin, ''Expecto Patronum'' Instantly Bellatrix tries to reach and touch the bright blue light that comes out of her wand, hoping she's be quicker than the otter and catch it this tome, but Hermione's Patronus is of course much faster. Rolling it's body in the air, making circles around the pair.

''I'm going to teach you'' Hermione moves her fingers around in black curls, watching Bellatrix eyes that struggle to keep track of the beautiful blue creature. Letting out a little giggle, softly planting another kiss on the witch's cheek before she (to her own surprise) is allowed to get Bellatrix's wand out of the holster around the Death Eater's hip.

She stands up, holding her hand out for Bellatrix to hold on to, ''Here, it goes like this'', slowly exaggerating the wand movement for Bellatrix to see. ''Now that's the easy part, the hard part starts here,'' Hermione taps her index finger softly against Bellatrix temple, ''Find your most happy memory, it doesn't matter what it is, as long as you can feel it in here,'' she places her hand over Bellatrix chest, ''and no violent memories!''

As Hermione figured, the wand movement and words weren't the hassle, but finding and holding onto a joyful memory inside Bellatrix's head is the real challenge. Hermione steps behind her, wrapping her arms around the witch's waist, her lips touching her shoulder blade, ''I know you can do it''

Bellatrix gets slightly frustrated when she doesn't get it right the first time, but she keeps her cool because of the touch of soft, warm hands around her stomach. She sighs, taking a deep breath, ''Expecto Patronum'', a small flash of blue light appears from the tip of Bella's wand before it disappears, leaving the witch grunting. She tries again, and again, failing, and failing, ready to throw her wand in the pond. ''I can't do it, why do you want to teach me this anyway.''

Hermione can't help but quietly laugh and softly grabs Bellatrix's wrist before she can throw. Touching her wand with her index finger, reaching for the palm of Bellatrix's hand, ''Because I see what my Patronus does to you, and I want you to feel saf--comfortable in case Dementors ever show up. This will keep them away and I know it makes you smile. I know you can do it, you already got most of it right, and I even saw a little blue light. Just be patient with happy thoughts'' She softly rubs the inside of Bellatrix's thumb, ''Just try to relax, pretty lady'' She blushes, biting into Bellatrix's shoulder, smiling when she feels the witch slightly shiver.

Shaking her head Bellatrix chuckles, knowing the girl is using her own words against her. ''You know, you are beyond patient with me.'' Bellatrix stands tall, Hermione's hand still holding the Death Eater's wrist as the other is still wrapped around her waist, ''Okay, calm and happy thoughts'' Her free hand finding Hermione's hand on her stomach and she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes before she makes a smooth wand motion. ''Expecto Patronum.''

A large bright blue light shoots from the tip of Bellatrix's wand, leaving a deep blue trail in the air. The dark witch doesn't see anything but she can hear Hermione conjure her Patronus against the witch's shoulder before she softly kisses her neck, ''You did it''

Bellatrix is having a wide smile and turns on her heels to follow the deep blue light that seems to feel her whole garden, she hasn't seen any creature yet. She did it? Then, where is it? Not noticing she is whispering out loud. ''Where are you, where are you?'' Hermione holds Bellatrix's chin between her fingers and turns her head to point her into the right direction. ''Ah!''

A big deep blue, majestic creature is jumping up in the air, running, trying to playfully catch the light blue otter with it's paws, the otter is teasing it by twirling around it's neck, it's body and it's tail. Too fast, Hermione's Patronus is too fast for the much larger and darker wolf. The feared Death Eater is laughing, sincerely laughing at the sight of the two creatures of light playing with each other, quickly jumping and running around, stirring up the warm feeling in Bellatrix chest even more.

Hermione's still holds onto the woman's wrist, ''It's beautiful, Bella. Just like you'' She smiles, rubbing the witch's hand ''I think they like each other''

Meanwhile Bellatrix eyes are still following the shooting blue lights with a broad smile on her face, laughing, her eyes twinkling and not only because they reflect the blue lights in them. ''B-both pretty.. very'' The pair stays quiet for a little while, watching the light creautes chase each other before Hermione couldn't hold back any longer and kisses the mesmerized Death Eater on her lips.

''I love you'' The young Gryffindor speaks against the Death Eaters lips, feeling Bellatrix's hands move up her arms as the woman kisses her back. ''Don't tell me if you don't want to share it, but if you _do_ want to share your happy memory, I'm all ears!''

''You. Here. This moment. You teaching me, holding my hand, my belly'' Bellatrix smiles against Hermione's lips, distracted by the blue creatures that she still tries to follow carefully with her eyes. ''Ah, and your soft lips, I thought about those too. And your eyes, I think you have the most pretty eyes.'' Her smile slowly changing into a grin. ''Making my belly feel all lurching and weird. ..Good weird..''

Hermione starts to blush, surprised by the innocence of Bellatrix's thoughts, ''Really, just that? And here I was thinking it were dirty thoughts'' 

Bellatrix smirks, trying to tickle Hermione's side, ''Mmhm, you never said those were allowed. You said happy thoughts, and my most loving memories are with you, so..'' Bellatrix looks away as she swallows after realizing what she just said.

''Big, bad, softy. That's what you are. And no contradiction, please.'' The girl grabs Bellatrix's hand as the wolf finally tackled the otter, playfully rolling around in the grass. ''Inside with you, woman''

''Wow, little Kitten telling the Death Eater what to do?'' She let's herself get dragged inside by the pretty young witch, pretending it's the worst thing to ever happen to her, pouting and grouching, trying to keep her eyes on the beautiful creatures before they both disappear in thin air.

Pouring Bellatrix a fire-whiskey, offering it to her with both hands, '' Here, I think you deserve a little treat.'' 

Stalling out all necessary ingredients for tonight's dinner, she feels Bellatrix snuggling up behind her, her hands moving under Hermione's shirt and her lips softly touching her neck, ''I think I'm more in the mood for a tasty, little dessert.'' Bellatrix brings her hand up to the girl's bra and slids her fingers quickly underneath it, feeling the soft skin and her already hard nipples. She couldn't care less for dinner, she wants to make love to this Mudblood and she wants to do it now.

Giving into the older woman's touch Hermione let her head roll back on Bellatrix shoulder, moving her body in such way to give the witch full access to wherever she wants to feel her. Roughly moving her hand up in the woman's heavy curls, trying to get Bellatrix to give into her sudden urge until she feels a cold rush that gives her goosebumps right away.

Bellatrix doesn't noticed at all, she is working on the girl's neck and her thoughts are with the feeling of the girl's soft breasts in the palm her hands where they belong. Making sure to press her core against Hermione's rear. Growling a simple ''Mione'' in her neck when she feels the girl isn't moving with her anymore.

There is a soft cough echoing through the kitchen before a icy voice speaks in a rather disapproving tone. ''Well, well, well, the day I live to see my proud sister dry-humping an underaged Mudblood. Bella, Bella, naughty, Bella,'' It's Narcissa with audible jealousy in her voice, slowly clapping her hands together at the sight, ''What would the Dark Lord have to say about this?''

As soon as Bellatrix realizes they got and audience she pulls her hand from under Hermione's shirt and protectively holds her hand over the girl's stomach, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, whispering into her ear that things will all be okay. 

But Hermione doesn't feel like things will be 'okay' the woman sounds cold and full of hate and disgust, speaking the word _Mudblood_ like she had never heard before, instantly making her feel like the lower life form in the room. Understanding that she and her lover would never be on an equal ground with each other, she would always be _the Mudblood_ the unworthy one, the one with the filthy blood, the one who doesn't belong.

Bellatrix turns around giving her sister a death glare. ''I prefer you don't call her that, I've told you this before. Her name is Hermione and you are just uninvited stopping by. Why exactly? Like I told you I wanted to spend my weekend alone, meaning I don't want visitors.'' She walks up to her sister and gives her a small kiss on her cheek.

''Alone? Don't want visitors? Then what is she? Besides, how nice of you to offer your loving sister a cup a tea. _Hello, Narcissa, how nice to see you_. Always such warm welcome'' The younger sister looks stoic but annoyed, looking with narrowed eyes over from her sister to the Mudblood. ''Tea, Bella. Thank you'' She speaks her sisters name but she is looking with envy into Hermione's eye's. 

Speaking in such polite but icy tone that it gives Hermione chills all over and she turns to get the teapot, ready to make tea for the demanding woman, only to be stopped by Bellatrix. ''You're not making her anything, she can make her own damn tea'' She stops Hermione, removing the teapot out of her hands only to hear Narcissa sigh at the display.

''Oh come on, let her be useful for at least one thing.. or well, two things, I suppose. Go on, little Mud, make us some tea'' She smiles confidently at her older sister, teasing her in a very wicked way, knowing very well she is triggering her.

Her smile is disappearing as soon as Bellatrix puts her hand around her sisters throat with eyes that are shooting fire while she looks at her. ''Oh really, Bella, this again, over a Mudblood? Let me have my fun. Why so sensitive, is she making you weak already?''

''She's not making me weak, but you on the other hand Ciss, you are annoying me! Why are you here? And put that damn teapot down Hermione!'' Knowing she does sound harsher than she intended to, seeing how Hermione is getting nervous and slightly insecure by her tone. ''Sorry, Kitten'' She speaks by the sight of her girlfriend slightly trembling the moment she puts the teapot back down. Turning her face back to her sister she hisses, ''Listen, you show me and Hermione respect or you get the fuck out of my house, it's simple like that. Understand?'' She let's go of her hold around her sisters throat and walks over to Hermione, softly rubbing her shoulder in hopes it would comfort her a bit. 

Bellatrix doesn't want to be rude to her sister but she also doesn't want Hermione to feel uncomfortable or unwelcome in her home. It feels like choosing for one or the other would only make things worse, her heart is telling her to stand with the girl she loves. But she also loves her sister, who is technically invading her home at the moment.

Narcissa stands up, walking over to Hermione, immediately seeing how Bellatrix is being careful with her by the way she is touching her. It is disgusting her to her core. ''Merlin, relax Bells. So this is she, this is the Mudblood to risk everything for?'' she moves her hand over to Hermione's chin, roughly moving her face to the side only to be slapped away by Bellatrix's hand. ''Merlin, not so fiery. She's pretty I can see that much. _Young_ , but pretty'' Her eyes narrowing even more at Bellatrix when she's speaking the word 'young' with even more disgust in her voice.

''So tell me, is she such a good fuck? Is the physical pleasure worth risking everything for?'' She looks down Hermione's body, trying to guess the size of her breasts as she is clearly picturing her naked in her head.

''For the third time, what are you doing here?!'' Bellatrix roars, roughly pushing her sister away from Hermione. ''You ever dare to look at her like that again and I will scoop your eyeballs out and make you eat them, I don't care if you are my sister, she's mine! And you treat her with respect!'' Hermione tries to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her from laughing. Thinking it is mostly sweet the Death Eater had claimed Hermione as hers, even though she isn't particularly fond of the fact that she is looked upon as an item to be possessed. 

''Oh, calm, dear. Like I'd ever fuck anything below my status like that, it's just curiosity as in why this Mudblo-- girl is so special to you. Average, a somewhat pretty face, small tits, I don't see it.'' She cackles, turning away from both of them. ''The Dark Lord, he will be here tonight at the usual time. I just simply wanted to let my sister know because I had a feeling you would have a dirty guest. I don't even know why I am being this generous, but it's like I said the other day sis. It's time for you to be happy, so this one is on me. A gift if you will''

Turning around to look at Hermione, ''I think it's better if you leave this place in the next hour. Oh, and one other thing, if you ever hurt my sister I will hurt you ten times worse, trust me'' The woman smiles, but it's everything but friendly. A smile that let Hermione understand that this is in fact Draco's mother, seeing the clear resemblance between mother and son.

After Hermione being quiet all the time, silently observing the two sisters, even allowing the woman to mock her, this is where she draws the line and she doesn't hesitate to reply to the barking Pure-blood in front of her. ''I will never hurt her, maybe it is unthinkable in that narrow-minded brain of yours, but I love her and I will protect her wherever I can'' Bellatrix head turns to Hermione, she had never expected the girl say those words out loud to anyone else and it gives her a feeling of being stabbed in the heart, it hurts but it also feels warm. It's a strange but nice feeling.

The younger sister looks down to Hermione's chest and scoffs, laughing out loud by the sight, ''You? Protect her? Ironic. But no, do not think it is unthinkable. I of all people know how charming, and seemingly caring my sister can be. Just don't be fooled little Mud, ask Patricia. Oh wait, you can't!'' Giving her older sister a soft kiss on her cheek she waves at the girl, ''Bye now, love- _birds_ ''

Bellatrix let's out a screech, getting a hold of a glass from the counter and throws it against the wall. Why, why did her sister had to go there? The last time she saw her sister she appeared to be (or at least tried to be) a little supportive about the her relationship with Hermione, she even helped her get rid of some very dark thoughts. Why, why would she be so cold and heartless now? Why did she had to start about Patricia of all people.

Softly Hermione is trying to place her hand on Bellatrix's shoulder, but the woman quickly pulls away. ''You should go'' She swallows, folding her arms trying to look confident about her case.

''No. Why did she bring up Patricia?'' For some reason Hermione expected to get tossed across the room or at least get slapped around the face for asking this question, but there was no such thing. Instead Bellatrix sits down at the kitchen table in defeat, looking up at Hermione.

''Kitten.. How about I promise to show you next time? You've heard my sister, He will be here soon'' Hermione gets over to Bellatrix, sitting on her lap, playing with the buttons of her dress. Bellatrix on her turn reaches over to the necklace Hermione is wearing, fidgeting the little raven skull between her fingers.

''It's hers isn't it, the necklace?''

Bellatrix is still upset that her sister fired such a low blow, she of all people know how painful this is to her. So much for Narcissa trying to be supportive after she said she wants her older sister to be happy. She sighs, tucking the pendant inside young Gryffindor's shirt, looking up at her with pain in her eyes. ''Listen Hermione, it's not safe. You should really go now, love''

The young Gryffindor smiles when the dark witch calls her 'Love'. She gets off her lap after gives her a small kiss on her cheek. ''I meant what I said, I really do love you'', placing her finger over Bellatrix's lips the second she wants to talk. ''I know''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was one of the reasons for me to write this story. I wanted Bellatrix to be damaged, scarred by life, but I wanted Hermione to bring her happiness and light and seal it with Mione teaching Bella how to conjure her Patronus.
> 
> Here's a little edit I made for this chapter:  
> 


	14. Alexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little warning ahead, this is not a fluffy chapter.  
> There is torture, murderer, hints of f/f rape and a very triggered Bellatrix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, this chapter is actually ready to go for weeks but I didn't feel like editing it. Depression and all that fun stuff.

''~ ɢₑₜ ₕₑᵣ, ₘₐₖₑ ₕₑᵣ ₛᴄᵣₑₐₘ!  
ₛₕₑ'ₛ ₙₒₜₕᵢₙɢ, ᴡₐₛₜₑ ₒꜰ ₛₚₐᴄₑ, ᴡₐₛₜₑ ₒꜰ ₐᵢᵣ!  
ₜᵣᵢᴄᵢₐ ᴅᵢₑᴅ, ᴡₕʏ ₛₕₒᵤₗᴅₙ'ₜ ₛₕₑ ᴅᵢₑ?  
ₖᵢₗₗ ₕₑᵣ, ₘₐₖₑ ᵢₜ ₕᵤᵣₜ!  
ₒʙₑʏ!

''Oh look, is the little Mudblood being scared of the big bad Death Eater? Good, good. As she should be. Now let me see, let me see.. what do we have here?'' Bellatrix speaks seductively and licks her lower lip before looking over and nodding to Barty, (a fellow loyal Death Eater who has been by her side before she and Rodolphus got captured and sentenced to Azkaban). 

''~ Fᵢₗₜₕy ₗᵢₜₜₗₑ ₘᵤdbₗₒₒd wₕₒᵣₑ! ~''

The dark witch takes her knife from it's holster and slides the flat side of the blade slowly over the scared Mudblood's neck. Young. Pretty. She's sweating and clearly panicking about everything that is happening, being more than afraid of both the dark witch on top of her and the Death Eaters around them. ''Delicious, fear smells delicious mixed with filthy blood'' Bellatrix gives her a little fake smile as she cuts off the top button of the girl's shirt, seeing how a hard nipple is poking through.

''~ ₘₐₖₑ ₕₑᵣ cᵣy, ₘₐₖₑ ᵢₜ ₕᵤᵣₜ ~''

Moving onto the second button she gives Barty a side look, ''What didn't you understand? Go, you fucking fool, GO! Do what the Dark Lord asked of you, all of you! Let little, big Bella have her fun'' Singsonging the last part she moves her lips over to the girl's left ear, chuckling like a crazy person ''And fun we shall have, don't you agree?'' She can feel the girl is breathing heavily when she puts her nose against that of hers to look in the eyes of her prey. Letting her feel the cold steel of the blade against her chest with a smile, ''Don't.. you... **AGREE?!**!?''

''~ Gₒₒd fₒᵣ ₙₒₜₕᵢₙg, wₐₛₜₑ ₒf ₛₚₐcₑ, wₐₛₜₑ ₒf ₐᵢᵣ, wₐₛₜₑ ₒf ₘₐGᵢC ~''

The scared girl shuts her eyes, nodding, hoping that her life would be spared if she cooperates. The other Death Eaters do as they were being told by the older witch who seems to be in charge, leaving the room, making sure to finish the job with the traitors in the other room. Knowing how the Dark Lord's right hand can get when she needs to repeat herself more than once. They know how this will go, they know how this will end. And they would be ready to deliver the girl and her family where they need to be found in the morning.

There is an earsplitting scream coming from a woman in the living room and Bellatrix immediately casts a charm around the bedroom, not for herself but for Alexa. Not quite understanding herself why she just did so. She still has the girl pinned underneath her, having her thighs tightly clamped around the girl's waist so she isn't capable of moving. But the girl had stopped trying to get away the moment she heard her mother scream from the other room. The dark witch softly brushes the girl's hair behind her air, cupping her face softly. ''Sssh, ssh, **_SSSH_** , forget you've ever heard that. Now.. where.. were we.. Oh I know!''

Her bloodthirst is taking over and she hears the Dark Lord repeating himself inside her mind. _''Inflict your pain until the thing can't bear it anymore, have your fun with it, then kill it. Make sure the bodies will be found at the said location. Don't disappoint me, Bellatrix''_ He told her just a couple of hours after Hermione left the Black manor. _It._ Alexa is an _it_ , and item, a statement. 

Alexa squirms on the floor when Bellatrix moves her blade over to the soft skin of her chest, making sure there is no doubt who is responsible for this by carving her formal initials above her left breasts. B.L. ''All... done. Pretty, pretty, pity!'' She says with a wide smile while wiping a drop of blood away from the wound.

The girl shake's her head, ''P-please, ma-'am, i-i will do whatever you w-ant'' She knows this is the end, but there's a small hope buried deep inside her that maybe her life will be spared if she cooperates, thinking that maybe submitting to the woman would be her only way to get out alive.

Bellatrix drops her upper body onto the girl, ''Oeh, anything?'' she has a grin, looking at the girl's face as she slightly scratched her arm with the knife. It cuts through her skin so smoothly, so easily that she doesn't even notice she is already cutting down the Mudblood's hand. ''Oops, how clumsy of me'', Bellatrix quickly removes her knife, licking the blood off of the blade. ''Mm, mmm. Not bad. Not bad at all'' Her eyes widen and then narrow with a frown at the taste of the girl's blood on her tongue, ''Not.. mud''

The Mudblood reaches for Bellatrix's face with her bloody hand, softly rubbing her cheek ''A-anything, i-i swear'' She slowly lets her hand move over to the Death Eater's neck, touching her soft, pale skin, trying to look her in her pitch black eyes as she lets her fingers slide over Bellatrix breasts that are slightly exposed by the dress she is wearing. ''H-have me'' The girl sounds a bit more confident now that she sees that the dark witch is in fact looking at her as if she is slightly interested into doing things to the Mudblood that she has never done before, her eyes seems to be scanning her body and her face.

But then Bellatrix frown deepens, having her eyes locked with the girl underneath her to take a better look at her face by moving herself closer. ''...Tricia?'' She whispers, her nostrils flaring, her eyes widening again when she notice the little freckles on the Mudblood's face. Moving her hand in her long, soft, red hair, not noticing she is cutting the girl with the hand that is holding the knife. Cutting her way along her neck as Bellatrix looks into the girl's scared eyes, stopping the moment she let's out a small whimper of pain. ''Sorry, sorry, bad habit'' She smiles but speaks without any emotion in her voice. She removes her knife and places the tip of it on the girl's chest, wrapping her hand softly around the cut at Alexa's neck to stop the bleeding. ''I didn't meant to do that. Bella didn't meant.. to do.. that'' Speaking softly until she was barely audible anymore.

The little Mudblood is shaking by the pressure of Bellatrix hand around her neck, the pain of the cuts and the fear are running through her body. She doesn't know what to do, doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what it is this woman wants from her.

Bellatrix knows this needs to happen, she needs to kill this Mudblood. The Dark Lord had assigned her to so, and she will not disobey her Lord. But then, why is it suddenly so hard? Why is it so damn hard to end the life of this dirty blooded girl right here and now. She's not Patricia, she knows that, aside from the red hair and the freckles they are nothing alike, but Bellatrix' mind seems to work otherwise. She sees is Patricia's face when flashes of her first girlfriend are running through her mind as the girl is crying out loud when Bellatrix cuts down her chest. ''P-please, I will be a good girl, ma'am'', she cries. ''Please, please, I'll try''

Bellatrix lets out a scream, throwing her knife across the room. She can't do it, this young Mudblood _must_ die but she just can't fucking do it. She sees a human, a girl, an innocent girl who doesn't even understand what the hell is going on. How old is she, thirteen, fourteen maybe? Hermione, she would never want to hurt Hermione and she's a Mudblood as well. This girl, she got the same blood status as her girlfriend. No, to hell with this! She's not doing this. ''Okay, it's okay.. Hush, no pain. You'll be okay'' All she sees are flashes of herself and Patricia and how she had betrayed her, mixed with flashes of herself with Hermione and how she would do the same to her one day. Seeing her die, seeing her bleed, seeing how she had learned her to conjure her Patronus, how she kisses her with such passion and how uttermost sweet and loving she has been to her despite knowing what she had done in the past. How she loves her, how she smiles at her, how she will cry for her when she.. ''Mione..'' she whispers.

''~ ₖᵢₗₗ ₕₑᵣ, ₖᵢₗₗ ₕₑᵣ ₙₒw! ~''

It seems Alexa noticed there is an inside battle going on inside the Death Eater's mind, ''i-i won't tell anything. I've never even seen your face, I promise'', she tries to move up and kiss the Death Eater who is still looking at her as if she is in a trance, muttering words the girl can't understand. Softly she touches the Death Eater's lips with her own in a desperate attempt, shaking, hoping it will just be quick. But Bellatrix doesn't seem to respond to her lips or to anything that is happening whatsoever.

Nibbling down Bellatrix's lower lip, Alexa lets her body rest back on the floor again, pulling the older witch with her in doing so. Bellatrix shakes her head, she doesn't want to be touched. Not by her and certainly not like this. She doesn't know how, but she will try, she has to at least try and spare this one innocent Muggle-born. She looks at her with big eyes that now got a little more brown in them than before, and a small but sincere smile spreads over her lips as she distance herself from the girl, trying to sooth her by running her fingers over her cheek, ''Husssh... don't. You're gonna be oka--''

''That's enough playing with your food, Bellatrix. Avada Kadavera'' A loud but calm chilly voice fills the room as the green light of the killing curse hits the young redhead.

''No, no, no. NO!'' Bellatrix panics, trying to hold on to the girl underneath her, softy tapping her cheek to try and keep her with her, ''No, Alexa, hey.. Come on.. Lex..'' But it's too late. The woman jumps up when she finally seems to understand that the girl is dead by seeing how all the life inside the girl's eyes is completely gone. Slamming the dark wizard against the wall with a thud, she roars, ''YOU! How dare you interfere with my prey, MY playtime!'', she put the tip of her wand against his neck, looking at him with fire in her eyes. ''MY toy! MINE!''

''There is no need to be so hostile, Bellatrix. Don't you think the poor thing has suffered enough from your hands already? Besides, I think I just did you a favor, or didn't she remind you of a certain someone from your past?'' The man doesn't blink, nor does he have any emotion in his voice. ''Now, get your dirty hands off of me, Bellatrix. Thank you.''

The dark witch let's out a grunt as she lets go of the man, slamming her fist against the wall instead. ''What the hell do you know, Severus? I was about to kill her AFTER I've had my fun with her'' She walks across the room to get her dagger back, cleaning it while observing the stoic man.

''Perhaps'' Snape walks up to the dark witch, standing just a few inches away from her. Looking into her eyes with a cold, blank stare. ''Tell me, how is Miss Granger doing?''

Turning up her nose, refusing to look at Snape, Bellatrix looks over to the slim motionless body on the floor. ''I don't know what you're talking about'' Her heartbeat raises by hearing the wizard speak the name of the girl she loves, trying to hide the fact she is worried about her. Did something happen to her? Why would he bring her up? 

''Don't play dumb with me, Lestrange, and at least have the decency to look at me when I talk to you. I know Miss Granger is like butter in your hands, but she remains one of my students and I can't have you interfere with the plan our Lord has set out for me. Or is there maybe something else going on, something a little more.. private?''

Bellatrix still refuses to look at dark wizard, this is non of his concern and she is damn sure she blocks her mind off for him or anybody else to snoop around. She learned to do so after the Dark Lord abused that kind of magic on her a very long time ago. But then it finally gets to her, Hermione! _\- Thinking about me, about us in class? How can you be so foolish! -_

Refusing to give Snape anything to go on about, she tries to figure out how she can get out of this situation. ''It's Black, and I don't know what you think you know, but you are wrong. I did not--''

''Gave Patricia's necklace to Miss Granger? Are not seeing her on a regular basis? Where not intimate with her in ways I wish I could unsee? You are just as bad in hiding the truth as she is, but with you I can read it all over your face, I don't even need to use my magic for it. Why do you think the Dark Lord had set up this little test for you?'' He remains calm and controlled in his speech and Bellatrix doesn't know if this is a good or a bad sign. She and Severus aren't exactly friends, she had always feared he'd walk over the wrong side of the battlefield, being brainwashed by working and being around that old fool of a Dumbledore for far too long.

Narrowing her eyes she stares into his, barking loud in his face''What is it you want from me Severus? Do you want to go and tell the Dark Lord, lick his heels like the dog you are? Go ahead, I will gladly deliver that piece of Mudblood filth to him. And you know what, I think he would be very pleased with my solo action. What have you done so far aside from teaching Potter and his little friends how to brew silly little potions?'' Roughly she pushes him out of the way, storming to the door.

''You've changed, Bellatrix. You may not have noticed it yourself, but the others sure have. The Dark Lord.. has. This.. test of loyalty, let us say you passed it and I was never here. It's clear this girl didn't reminded you of a girl you once loved, or maybe she did, but you just didn't care since you've just killed her in name of our Lord. Now, as for Miss Granger, I hope you've set your priorities straight. I know you.. love her, and you seem to be quite different around her. You almost appear to be.. human inside her head. Be careful, that's al I'm saying''

''I don lov--''

''Good to know, then you won't be bothered if tomorrow a little accident happens in class. Where she.. let's say drinks from the wrong potion? It would be really unfortu--''

Bellatrix slams Snape back against the wall, her eyes pitch black and she is ready to kill this time. ''One more word and I will silence you forever! You keep your filthy hands off of her! Do you understand? Not. A. _SCRATCH!_ '', she screams in his face, worried she fucked up so badly that she would lose the girl she loves.. again.

''So it is true. Don't worry, killing her is not my mission, but you are so.. predictable, Bellatrix. So easy, so.. emotional, try to keep it under control. Lets not make the same mistake again''

''What does that even mean?''

''Patricia, Lily.. '' He speaks softly, almost whispering when he walks past Bellatrix, ''You are playing a very dangerous game'' 

The dark wizard apparates out of the room, leaving Bellatrix alone in confusion. Walking back to the dead body on the floor, she removes the charm around the room. Gently and softly brushing her fingers through Alexa's hair. She holds on to a lock of red hair for a short moment until there is a knock on the door. ''Pervert, you done?'' Barty almost laughs out his words, ''I'm coming in on three'' She can hear his hand is already on the doorknob, but then she hears the sound of glass hitting the wall. ''Ah for fuck sake!''

Such a shame, such young and beautiful girl and killed for what? Being adopted by the wrong family, a magical family who in the end meant her death. Bellatrix softly touches her cheek with the back of her fingers. ''I'm sorry'', she mutters to her before she rips open the rest of the girl's shirt and makes a cut in her skirt to tear it to shreds. ''Don't tell, pretty girl, don't tell'', she whispers when she carefully she closes the girl's eyes. She feels guilty, really guilty for a crime she didn't even commit.

''Three! If you're not proper then so let it be!'' Barty stumbles into the room, clearly he has been drinking way too much on the job. He lets his eyes move over the half exposed body of the young girl, ''Wow, not too bad''

''OFF! You will be delivering her to the place where she needs to be found and if you touch her--it, I will single-handedly cut off your--''

''Damn, Bellatrix. Relax, will do'' He walks over to the bed and throws her a blanket, ''Cover it up then. Shame, there's not too much blood this time. Not feeling so well today, huh?'' He laughs, sitting down on the bed and watches how the dark witch wraps the Mudblood carefully in the blanket. ''It's dead, it can't feel anymore, Bella. As if you were so careful with it when it was still breathing. Bet it screamed a lot''

Bellatrix stands up, grabbing Barty hard by his throat. ''I do what I want, how I want, and I don't want my package to be damaged on the way so you keep your filthy hands to yourself. Now move you drunk ass out of here!'' _It_ , it suddenly bothers her. Alexa was not an _it_. She was a girl, a child, a daughter, and Barty just laughs at her dead body as if her life didn't meant anything to anybody. As if she was an item to be used, to be abused by Pure-bloods. Not paying anymore attention to the thoughts that suddenly disturb her, she yells, ''FUCKING GO ALREADY!'' 

And so it's done, the bodies are being removed from their home and being delivered at the Ministry of Magic as a little gift to be found on a Monday morning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

''What.. the...'' Hermione smashes she newspaper onto the table, storming off without even touching her food.

''Mione, you haven't even eaten'' Ron shouts from the other end of the table with a mouth full, laughing ''Class in less than 15 minutes, don't want to disappoint McGonagall right?'' He laughs, hitting Harry's elbow ''Bet she gets off on her too'' 

Hermione turns around having tears in her eyes, she doesn't say anything but gives him a look that could kill before she runs off outside where tears start to roll down her cheeks.

Shaking his head Harry reaches for the newspaper on the table that Lavender was reading earlier, seeing the headline and understands why his friend is being so upset. Ron on the other hand flushes his mouth with milk after he'd almost choke on a piece of bread that was just too big to swallow at once.''Whats wrong?''

The boy shows him the newspaper pointing at the headline, it takes Ron a little time to let it sink in. ''Her *couch* _girlfriend_ killed a Muggle-born? What else is new, are we suppose to feel sorry for her now? I pass, she can eat a di--''

''She wont, get over yourself! And that's not the point, Ron. She might as well be next on her list'' He looks worried at the picture of the redhead who somewhat looks like Ginny ''We have to protect her if that's the case, we don't know what she has done to her to make her fall for her. Hermione isn't stupid, but she is quite stubborn. Whatever it is she believes she's in love, but she's digging her own grave''

''Harry, it's her choice to screw a madwoman who kills Muggle-borns for a living. Do you even hear how stupid that sounds? Besides.. you really think she'll go back to that bitch after reading this?'' He swallows the food in his mouth before continuing, ''Or do you think she's really so stupid that she feels special enough for Bellatrix not to kill her?''

Harry shakes his head, ''Don't you care at all? She was your friend not too long ago, remember? Yes, knowing Hermione she would want to go and get an explanation. Ron, she really thinks she's in love, I'm not just going to sit here and wait until she gets killed. Like it or not, we need her''

Meanwhile Hermione is letting her tears flow when she found a quiet spot near the fountain. ''How could she. How could I be so stupid'' She, cries, not noticing somebody is nearing. The person sits down next to her and wraps a loving arm around her shoulders.

''You're not stupid. Here, calm now. It's alright'' It's Luna, she speaks softly moving her hand lovingly over her friend's arm. ''It's alright''

Hermione looks up at the blonde through watery eyes, seeing she is holding the Daily Prophet in her hand. ''You've read it. How could she? I trusted her, after everything she just..'' She can't finish her sentence, gasping for air. ''I'm a Mudblood, I deserve to be that that girl. She.. why didn't she kill me instead? She could have killed multiple times, why not me?'' Hermione feels guilty, thinking she is the one who deserves to be in Alexa's place. 

Luna tries to calm her friend by rubbing her shoulder, speaking softly in response ''Because I believe she truly loves you, I know you do believe that too. You only know the story the paper tells us, but you know her. I mean, really know her. At least giver her a chance to--''

''To what? To explain? There is no way to explain this, not only did she kill a girl your age, she has molested her, Luna! She fucking molested her before she killed her! She told me it happened before where they were to her saying 'willing' before they got killed. But does this seem 'willing' to you, Luna? Does it?!'' Hermione reaches for the paper. ''Fourteen, she was fourteen! And she fucking looks like her ex! What does that make me to her? Nothing, that makes me fucking nothing to her!''

''You don't really know that, do you? Don't forget about her position and the pressure she must be under with _Him._ Would the Bellatrix that you know, the Bellatrix who you love, would she do something like this? If you ever even thought she could, you would have never been with her in the first place. Just two days ago you told me that you love her and that you feel safe with her, stressing the words safe. Remember? This is terrible really, don't get me wrong it truly is, but you don't know the whole story''

''What do you mean, they make her do these things? That she doesn't feel good while she's ra..-'' Having flashes of her first night together with the dark witch, how soft and gentle she was with her, how unbelievably loving and careful. ''No.. No, my Bella is not like that'' She swallows, taking the paper from Luna's hand.

The blonde gives Hermione a soft smile, wiping away the tears from her friend's cheek. ''Then find your Bella, if you want me to go with you I will''

Hermione shakes her head, giving Luna a small kiss on her cheek. ''Thank you. If I'm not back for dinner will you tell professor McGonagall? You can tell her everything'' She doesn't know at this point if Bellatrix is to be trusted anymore and if she will be getting back at school alive, but she has to know the truth.

''That wont be necessary, but I promise you I will. I will tell your friends you are on your way to your parents, to get a little breathing space. Don't worry, take your time'' She says when she sees Harry walk up the courtyard. ''Its okay, go''

~~  
Knocking her fist hard against the wooden door of the Black Manor multiple times. Hermione storms in as soon as Bellatrix opens the door, forcing herself inside and slams the door shut. Yelling, ''Descendo!'' making Bellatrix fall to her knees, trying to look up at the seemingly angry girl. This is a strength Hermione hasn't felt before within herself, and part of it doesn't even feel like it belongs to her. But it does feel good.

''What the hell, Kitten?!''

''Don't you dare call me that! Greeting me like nothing happened. You, you are disgusting!'' She throws the Daily Prophet onto the floor, right in front of Bellatrix's knees so she could read the headline, still having an immense strength on her spell.  
_**Lestrange kills again! No Muggle-born safe from terror!**_

''Why her, you could have made an example out of me instead. A stupid Mudblood falling for a mad Death Eater, how fucking stupid of me! I bet you were laughing your ass off! A foolish, foolish Mudblood, falling for you! Caring for you! I fucking love you!'' She keeps yelling and her eyes are spitting fire. Looking at Bellatrix, not with hate or loath, but with sadness and pain in her eyes. ''How.. unbelievably stupid of me''

Bellatrix tries to stand up but fails to do so, noticing the young witch appears to be way stronger than she was before, or maybe it's just the adrenaline flowing through her veins. ''Kitten, I didn't. I didn't kill her'' She looks at Hermione with those same truthful eyes she's seen many times before, ''Mione, you know me'' She could have knows this would happen one day, but seeing Hermione like this, looking at her as if she is the biggest mistake in the universe, it hurts.

''I thought I did, but it turns out I don't know a thing about who you are'' She strides past the Death Eater, lifting the spell as she walks over to the living room. ''You.. you lie, you kill, you rape, you torture and yet you don't seem to understand how fucked up that is. Or you are just a really good fucking liar!'' 

''If we can forget about the past for a second? I did none of those things to that gi--''

''Bella! Be honest, you hate my kind and you did all of those things to that girl. They describe in great detail what state her body was in when they found her. Read it, really, just read it. You will be amused and I'm sure you would be really proud about yourself'' Looking at Bellatrix and her seemingly hurt expression she find it hard to believe she is lying to her. If it was true, then why is she still alive, why is she trying so hard to keep up her act if she would really despise Hermione and her blood. ''Be honest with me, please''

''Why, so you can throw in my face that I am lying? Because your shitty newspaper says different? Because as always, they were there when it happened? Fine, bye Hermione! And take your shitty newspaper with you'' Balling her fist before taking a deep breath and pouring herself a fire-whiskey, she speaks softly ''I did not rape, nor did I kill that girl. If you believe otherwise I'd like you to leave and never come back and if you do I WILL make a fucking example out of you''

''Then tell me what happened. Why is there an article writing in details about how the girl was being tortured, how her clothes where torn off, how your initials are carved on her chest and why does it looks like she has been sexually violated? How do you explain all that?'' She sits down on the couch, looking at the dark witch, silently hoping there would be a real good explanation for all these undeniable crimes. ''I'm not retarded, Bella. Tell me the truth!''

''~ ₒₕ bᵤₜ yₒᵤ ₐᵣₑ ᵣₑₜₐᵣdₑd, ₛₕₒᵤₗd ₕₐᵥₑ ₖᵢₗₗₑd ₕₑᵣ, ₛₕₒᵤₗd ₕₐᵥₑ ₒbₑyₑd ~ ~ Fᵢₗₜₕy ₘᵤdbₗₒₒd wₕₒᵣₑ! ~ ₛₕₑ dₒₑₛₙ'ₜ ₗₒᵥₑ yₒᵤ, ₛₕₑ'ₛ ᵤₛᵢₙg yₒᵤ ~ ᵣₑₜₐᵣD ~''

''NEITHER AM I!'', Bellatrix roars, triggered by the word she turns to face Hermione, ''You think you know it all, you think you've got it all figured out, don't you? Oh you're so bright, Hermione, so fucking bright! You know nothing, absolutely NOTHING!'' Her head hurts like it is about to explode, her vision is getting blurry, and the voices are yelling at her. 

''~ ₖᵢₗₗ ₕₑᵣ ₙₒW!! ~'' 

She starts hitting her head with her first, ''SHUT UP!'' Loudly Bellatrix puts down her glass, walking up to Hermione and jumps onto the couch, pinning the young witch underneath her. Holding both of her hands above her head, she grabs Hermione's face with her other hand and clamps her waist tightly between her thighs just like she held Alexa down not too long ago. ''You want to know how I raped her? How she screamed for me not to fuck her? How I violently took her virginity and how I made her bend to my will? Oh, she was so tight Muddy, so fucking TIGHT! You remember that feeling don't you?'' 

''~ ₐₕₕₐ ~ ₙₒ, yₒᵤ wₑᵣₑ Wₑₐₖ ~ ᵣₑₜₐᵣD! ~ Bₗₒₒd ₜᵣₐᵢₜₒᵣ! ~''

Bellatrix rips off Hermione shirt, opening her belt buckle and the button so she has easy access. Scratching her sharp nails hard over her stomach, ''How about I just show you and make you feel it? Mm, she wanted me so much, Muddy. She asked me to take her, to spare her.'' The witch bites above Hermione's chest, pinching her to make it hurt. ''I fucked her so hard and she was begging me for more. Cutting down on her body, I made her hurt so much that all she wanted was to die. Oh, and she cried, Muddy. She cried hard when I fucked her'' She puts her hand over Hermione's wet panties, ''She was just as wet as you are right now before I killed her, the little whore''

Hermione has the worst possible movie playing inside her head. A single tear is rolling down her cheek as Bellatrix's words make it seem as if she fell in love with a monster, but she just can't believe it. Not her Bellatrix. At the same time she's feeling that her body unwanted is getting very aroused by the violent treatment of the woman on top of her. This is no time for games, she pries one hand free from the Death Eater's grip, not holding anything back when she slaps her across the face. ''The truth, Bella. NOW!'' The Death Eater looks shocked, gazing over the girl's body as soft, caring fingers slide over Hermione's exposed belly. She rolls off of Hermione and let herself fall on the floor, leaning her back against the couch. Feeling how Hermione wraps her arms around her neck and rests her head against hers. ''Please, tell me I was not wrong about you. I know that's not you'' She speaks the last sentence rather soft, praying she is right.

Meanwhile Bellatrix is quickly reading the newspaper, shaking her head ''This.. not true, Bella did not do those things'' She lets out a cackle when she finished reading the article. '' _After defeat in the Department of Mysteries_? Haha, really? And you've read further and assumed the rest under that lie would be true? For Merlin's sake, I figured you were smarter than that. Rita writes about these things as if she was present, fucking bitch. Can you believe we were in the same class once? Seriously, her journalism skills are still as bad as when she was writing for the damn school-paper back in the day. Fucking twat. It's true I did torn Alexa's clothes and I did use my knife on her..'' She went silent for a second before continuing, causing another tear to roll over Hermione's cheek. ''I might have touched her breast when I carved my initials above it. She.. she tried to kiss me but it was a desperate move, so I didn't kiss back. I didn't want to, didn't want her. And yes, I was thirsty for her blood at first, but I came to my senses before anything bad happened. You.. I thought about you''

The young witch lets out a sigh,''So, you didn't kiss her?'' she feels Bellatrix slowly shake her head, ''Then.. did you touch her body in ways you've touched mine?'' again she feels Bellatrix slowly shake her head. Again Hermione let's out a sigh, this time in relief but the feeling of relief is being replaced by guilt because she knows the girl cannot retell the story.

''The Dark Lord, he assigned me to kill her. I've been told it was a test because..'' She let's her head fall back and rests it against Hermione's shoulder who still has both of her arms wrapped around the older witch. ''She looked a bit like.. her. I think you can see it too?'' She holds up the newspaper for Hermione to see. ''A test to see if I would still kill, even if it might trigger some old memories. Loyalty or whatever, I don't know''

''But you didn't? Then who did, why were their bodies found at the Ministry, why them? And why in such horrible way?''

Bellatrix closes her eyes, softly kissing Hermione's neck. ''No, Serverus did because he thought I couldn't do it. Asshole. You need to be more careful with your thoughts at school. He knows about us. Anyway, I guess the Dark Lord.. No.. Tom. He wanted to make a statement by dropping them there. And why them, I don't know, I really don't. Alexa was a Mudblood and she got taken in by Pure-bloods when she was around two years old. There's truly nothing out of the ordinary about them. Listen, Mione... I am a Death Eater, I have obligations, I might not have killed this time but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do so in the future. You know this, you've been reading those shitty papers. You were right, I am disgusting''

Wrapping her arms even tighter around the dark witch's neck she speaks, ''No, no, you are not. Jesus, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. Really, you are not that. But why, why do you think you have obligations? Why fight a battle you clearly don't want to fight. You couldn't kill Alexa, how much more proof do you need to see that you are not the monster you think you are?''

Bellatrix breaks free from Hermione's arms, looking at her with a trembling lower lip and suppressed tears behind her eyes. ''B-because I am t-that mons-ster!'' She stutters, standing up. After some sniffing she holds out her hand for Hermione to hold.

Without any hesitation the young witch holds on to the Death Eater's hand to stand up. ''Love, you are not a monster. If you were I would be long dead and you know it. I'm sorry, but I hope you understand it hit me hard around the head when I read the paper this morning. Not knowing what to believe, I know you have your.. moods and because the girl looked like Patricia I thought.. I thought it might have triggered something. I'm sorry, I should have known better. I know it's not easy for you to let me in, and this clearly doesn't help. Bella, I really am so--''

''That doesn't mean I am not capable of doing so. Okay, I am going to say this once and then you will never even want to hear it from me ever again. I love you, I love with with every fiber in my body and I would die for you if I have to. You.. I would do everything in my power to keep you safe, even if that means I need to step away from you, knowing it would kill me. But never again, I won't let it happen again, not with you, never with you. Patricia.. you want to know what happened to Patricia? I will show you. I assume you know what a Pensieve is and how it works?'' 

''Love, what are you talking about? You worry me, are we in danger?'' But Bellatrix doesn't respond to her, zoned out as if she is in her own world, ''I love you too, but if you're not safe.. Bella, we don't have to participate in this bullshit, we can just get away. Together, you and me'' Hermione speaks with her heart, not using her mind. Whether she likes it or not, she is part of this 'bullshit', every wizard and witch is needed when the time is there and Hermione won't run from her responsibilities.

''There won't be a 'we' after this. Mione.. It's better for you to just run away from me and never look back, you'll see'' Bellatrix walks Hermione to the library where the Pensieve stands, opening a drawer to gets a little box out. Opening it there is a small blue bottle, she holds it up with a sigh and walks over to Hermione who stands in front of the Pensieve, ''This is why I gave you the necklace, why it is important. Key, key to these. Without it.. locked.. just water'' She twists her lip, frowning at the little bottle.

''I'm not running away from you, not ever'' She turns to face the dark witch, ''Bella, you don't have to show me. Really, you can just tell me'' 

Bellatrix shakes her head, ''No, you must see. Important.. to me. Then you'll know that my love means absolutely nothing''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to share the next chapter where we dive into Bellatrix's past and see what actually happened all those years ago. I still stand with my point, Bellatrix is a precious little bean ^^


	15. Patricia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally, the whole reason why I started to write this story. This is going to be an emotional one as we delve into Bellatrix's past.

───✱｡*｡:｡*✧.｡✰.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───  
September 1st 1963 

A beautiful girl, long wavy red hair, sparkling silvery eyes, freckles and the most brightest smile Bellatrix had ever seen, ''Pa-tri-cia'', she mimed repeatedly to herself so she wouldn't forget the girl's name, having her big dark orbs glued onto the little red with the Sorting Hat on her head. She was never one to believe in love at first sight but she thought to herself this might as well be it. The girl was gorgeous.

''Hmm, loyal, cunning, but also very intelligent with a desire to learn. You are brave there is no doubt about it, you would do good in the Gryffindor house. Ah, but wait, I see! Wit, rational, a very clever mind indeed. Knowledge is power, knowledge is strength, knowledge is kind, and there is only one house that suits you right. Ravenclaw!'' 

The redhead hopped off the chair with an ear to ear smile the second professor McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat, looking to find the table of her new Hogwarts house. Her eyes briefly met with Bellatrix's when she ran by to get to the Ravenclaw table where the kids were excitedly yelling to welcome their new asset. Meanwhile Bellatrix's heart had stopped beating for the short moment the girl ran by, smiling shyly when she first met her eyes. Pretty, and she smelled delicious too.

Irritated Narcissa poked Bellatrix's side with her elbow, ''Bella, first year, Mudblood'', she spoke rather haughty. Annoyed, Bellatrix pulled a face, silently parroting her sister.

───✱｡*｡:｡*✧.｡✰.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───  
October 1963

Untying Bellatrix's tie, Patricia started to smile nervously at the older witch. ''Here, let me redo it. Your tie is all slovenly. I don't get it, if you don't know how to tie a tie, then how do you get it done every morning?''

Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest and Bellatrix looked up to the ceiling, trying to breathe calmly as the girl she was crushing on for almost two months was now closer to her than ever. In fact, they haven't even officially met yet, but she knew her name and she thought she was really pretty. ''My.. s-sister. I tried, but.. not good at it'' It's true, Narcissa had tried to explain and show her sister multiple times how to tie a tie in the last year when she got in Bellatrix's class, but her big sister just couldn't do it. Today was her best attempt so far, but apparently not good enough since a first-year was trying to make it look proper for her in the middle of the hallway. 

Bellatrix mobility with these kind of small things were always terrible, that's why she never even wore a tie in her first-first year at school. The dark witch was bright, but she was terrible with measuring ingredients, and she was even worse with fine handwork. So bad it made her angry most of the time, she even broke her broom once because she had to do some maintenance on the bristles. Bristles were way too fine for Bellatrix to work with, she accidentally broke one, then some more, until she was done with the broom by itself and snapped it in half. Whenever other students laughed at her it only made her even more furious, and so she got in a lot of fights. Adding all that up together, the headmaster assumed the girl was rebelling, and the teachers in agreement with her parents decided that Bellatrix had to redo her first year. It was in that year that professor McGonagall noticed how Bellatrix had the biggest struggle to catch the beetle buttons during Transfiguration class. She tried, she really tried, but she failed all the time and that is what made her angry. Failing made her angry. With a little understanding and a little help it turned out Bellatrix wasn't so much rebelling, Bellatrix was just different, clever but different.

Patricia knew all too well who Bellatrix Black was, and she knew her reputation in school wasn't that good when it came down to following the rules. But she had noticed that the older witch was often looking her way when their paths crossed. In fact, she noticed her already on her first day at Hogwarts, and being close to the older witch like this was making her feel more than just nervous. She thought Bellatrix was very cute looking and also way out of her league. Bellatrix was quite the looker, full lips, mysterious eyes, beautiful raven curls, good cheekbones and an amazing figure. She never seemed like the shy type from a distance but she surely appeared to be shy around the younger Ravenclaw. When Patricia was done she softly patted the knot of the tie before looking back up at the dark witch ''Here, that's better. All classy and beautiful. But you don't need a tie for that''

Uncomfortable as Bellatrix felt, her lips twitching, frowning, biting her inner cheek and her eyes scouting all over the hallway, she took a deep breath and forced herself to look at the beautiful girl in front of her who was still looking at her with the most adorable smile. ''T-thank you. I'm Bella..trix.. Black, you?'' She knew her name all too well because she made sure to never forget it as soon when professor McGonagall called her up to the Sorting Hat, but she thought it would be polite to ask and it would make for a nice little conversation.

''Summers, Patricia Summers. Pleasure. To be frank, I know who you are. You've got quite the reputation around here'' She took a step back and sat down on the brick fencing, hoping Bellatrix would join her. And she did, ignoring all the people who where striding by to go to class, including a pack of third year girls, Bellatrix's former classmates.

''Hey, Black! Already too slow to find your own class this year? That's a first year your talking to. Haha, what a retard'' The girl shouted before bursting out in laughter when she walked by, the other girls followed her lead like brain dead sheep, trying to make a fool out of the dark witch. They always did that when they were together, but not once when they were alone. That's when Bellatrix would usually get them back, when they were alone, one by one like little sheep.

''~ ₜₕₐₜ'ₛ wₕₐₜ yₒᵤ ₐᵣₑ ~ Yₒᵤ ₐᵣₑ ₛₗₒw, ₚₒₒᵣ ₛₗₒw Bₑₗₗₐ! ~ ₐₕₕₐ ~''

''Eat a dick Rita!'' Bellatrix roared, wanting to jump up and leap forward to take her down. But Patricia calmly reached out for her arm, slightly shaking her head. The dark witch swallowed, frowned and then looked down for a while before finally looking back up to the redhead as a smile spread across her face. To both witches it felt like time had stopped, and they just sat there mostly in silence for the next hour. Together.

───✱｡*｡:｡*✧.｡✰.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───  
July 1964 - Summer Games

''Oh my God, babe! I know I'm not suppose to cheer for the enemy team, but that goal was wonderful!'' Patricia had ran over to Bellatrix with some water and a cloth to get the blood off her eyebrow. Beaters are not suppose to score, and the Ravenclaw team was sure to make the dark witch regret it, little did they know it would only awaken more passion for the game inside Bellatrix. It has been her best game so far that season, and she would be lying if she would say she wasn't trying to show off.

''Ah! B-burns a little'' The dark witch laughed as Patricia was trying to patch her up, humming a song. It didn't hurt too bad, and in fact she thought it was more of a ticklish feeling than anything else. But she also knew she could maybe get something more out of this situation if she pretended it to be a little bit worse than it actually was. ''I know a kiss would make it f-feel better'' 

Patricia grinned and put her hand on Bellatrix's chest, knowing the dark with sometimes stutters a bit when she's extremely nervous. ''Uhu, and I bet you don't want it on your eyebrow, now do you?'' The redhead kissed Bellatrix on her lips as soon as the dark witch shook her head with a pout 'no'. ''Silly, pretty witch. Next time you just knock them off their broom, can't have them damaging that pretty face of yours'' She gave her another kiss and Bellatrix pulled the young Ravenclaw on her lap, softly pecking her lips. It wasn't often that a second year dated a first year, not only that, Bellatrix was also almost two years older than the Ravenclaw, but neither of them seemed to care or even noticed that was the case. 

After their official meeting the two witches spend a lot of time together, they shared lunch, went to the forest to spot magical creatures and they often did homework together. They where in different classes but Bellatrix was always excited to help the younger witch with her homework and show her magic she wasn't suppose to know yet. Patricia didn't grew up in the Magical world, she was a Muggle-born so she had a lot to catch up with and Bellatrix tried to help her the best she could. Bellatrix was always being patient with Patricia, she liked teaching her everything she knew and the Ravenclaw was eager to learn and absorb everything the dark witch threw at her.

Bellatrix also always made sure Patricia was safe, keeping an eye out that nobody would bully her or hurt her because she had different blood. Whenever Patricia was with Bellatrix she felt safe, nobody would even dare to say something wrong because _'She's crazy Black's girl'_. A nickname that didn't bother Bellatrix one bit, because it meant they would leave her and Patricia alone.

Patricia on her turn tried to help Bellatrix wherever she could as well, not with homework because the dark witch was pretty smart, but she helped her with the more basic things. Like tying her tie every morning was one of those things, Bellatrix rather had Patricia do it instead of her sister being annoyed with her again. Measuring ingredients for potion class was another thing she helped her with, she always tried to write or draw it down in such way Bellatrix would understand how much of everything she needed in class and then Bellatrix would explain what these ingredients were and what they would do. Because they had to work ahead because of it, both witches were far up front of the other students from both their classes when it came down to making potions.

Other students used to make fun of the dark witch, call her names, saying she is stupid, crazy or worse. So she started to act more crazy last year to make them stop, she learned hexes and tried out some dark magic, and she never flinched to use them on other students whenever they were bothering her. They thought because she had trouble understanding one thing that she wouldn't understand others. That was their biggest mistake.

Patricia also tried to keep her _silly, pretty witch_ out of trouble. Bellatrix never was really that good at solving little problems verbally, and she often got herself in fights. Patricia was the one who could calm her down and explain to her whenever she crossed a line when Bellatrix couldn't see it herself. She also got a hang of patching up her girlfriend up after Quiddich games, often there was blood or a fracture. It didn't took long for Patricia to understand Bellatrix like no other, she even understood her better than her own _'Bella, I-don't-have-time-for-your-nonsense'_ sister.

Earlier that week Bellatrix went to the jewelry store after seeing a beautiful silver pendant in the shop window. She had to get it, she had to give it to Patricia. After fumbling a little on Patricia's shirt she got a little black box out of her school bag, putting it next to her girlfriend on the bench, ''F-for you'' Bellatrix said, looking down at her own hands.

The redhead smiled, taking the little box in her hands and opened it. A necklace, a beautiful silver necklace with a little bird skull, a raven. She smiled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, ''It's beautiful, you really shouldn't have''

'' S-sorry.. I thought it would look pretty on you.. I-I mean, you are already pretty.. but--''

Patricia laughed and shook her head as she brought her lips back to those of her girlfriend. ''Bella, babe, I meant to say it's beautiful and I love it. How about.. you put it around my neck, to see if you were right?'' It was clear the two young witches were crazy about each other, soft innocent touches, careful tiny kisses, shy smiles turning into giggles. They were looking happy together.

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

Hermione looks up from over the Pensieve, she really doesn't feel like seeing these past events of the woman she loves with another girl, even though in her eyes they are still children. With anyone else it would have been cute puppy love, but this was her girlfriend, and it stings a little because it seems Bellatrix hasn't changed too much when it comes down to her behavior with her lover. ''Bella, really, you don't have to show me this. I know I'm not your first but.. it kinda hurts to actually see it''

Bellatrix shakes her head, ''No, please, look. Important.. t-to me'' She takes a step closer to Hermione and puts her hand on her shoulder, patting it as if she is a child. ''After.. you will run away anyway'' After everything, the dark witch still believes Hermione would one day leave her. One day meaning today. 

The young witch moves her hand over to the one patting her shoulder ''No, never'' She squeezes it before she does what Bellatrix asks of her. Trying to suck it in because these memories are important to the woman she loves, she knows Bellatrix wouldn't show it to her if it wasn't, but it's painful to see nonetheless.

───✱｡*｡:｡*✧.｡✰.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───  
December 1964

''The retard, Cygnus! I'll have her, I think she could be very valuable in the right hands, capable of doing great things for us if we act on it now. Your daughter, she is easy to mold. She has a switch for empathy or non at all when kneaded the right way. A gift. Unlike the other two, she likes to inflict pain. Potential strong dark magic, let her train with me'' A tall man in a dark cloak spoke to Bellatrix's father. It was not so much a question as it was an order. Bellatrix's father would always do as he was told by the man he calls _the Dark Lord_ , always. The man's real name was Tom, Tom Riddle, Bellatrix knew because she is no retard as the former Slytherin claimed her to be. She could read, she knew how to use the library.

''~ ₑᵥₑᵣybₒdy ₖₙₒwₛ wₕₐₜ yₒᵤ ₐᵣₑ ~ ᵣₑₜₐᵣdₑd! ~''

Bellatrix peeked her head around the corner to look at him, she didn't like what he called her for one bit. Why did they always had to use the same words as they tried to insult her? ''I happen to be very bright with my magic and books, Mr. Riddle'' She spoke slightly frustrated, leaning against the doorpost. Bellatrix may have been the smartest student in her class, yet people always found ways to talk her down, telling her she was stupid, not capable or worse, even here in her own house people are allowed to call her those names. ''You call me that again and I'll show you what my magic can do'' She balled her fist, pretending to be more brave than she actually was.

''Ah, that's it, that's it girl. Very well'' The man had a wide grin on this face, amused by the bold move of the young girl. ''Please, Bellatrix, come, don't be shy'' The man extended his arm, gesturing it was okay for the girl to enter the room. ''Cygnus, leave us''

Making a little bow, Bellatrix's father replied ''Of course, my Lord'' He was afraid, Cygnus Black was afraid, yet he wouldn't hesitate to leave his daughter with the man in one room. Instead he looked at her when he walked out, ''Behave'' he whispered.

''Oh don't, let your anger flow if it must'' He sat down on Cygnus's chair next to the fireplace, holding his hand out to Bellatrix ''Come, I know you like to play around with what they call bad magic'' He paused and gazed in Bellatrix's eyes when she sat down on the carpet. ''Those voices, they are a gift. Making you stronger, pushing you to unlock your true potential. Don't try to stop them, don't try to fight them, you can't win it anyway''

''They never shut up, always.. screaming.. never quiet'' She said, looking down the carpet, drawing little figures over it with her finger.

''You can do so much, young witch. How about we make a little deal? You take your father's place, (he's to me useless anyway,) you will train with me so you can see what true power really is like, we will unlock it together. And maybe if you work hard enough, if you truly commit, maybe if one day you are strong enough, maybe then I will silence these voices for you. Forever''

Shocked Bellatrix looks up at the man, ''Y-you can do that, m-make them go quiet?''

''If only you knew what kind of things I am capable of you wouldn't ask me these.. questions'' He reached in his cloak, getting his wand and pointed it to the dark witch ''Do you think you can fully commit to your true purpose?''

''What's that?''

''Cleansing the Wizarding world, make it pure again, letting it shine again, unlocking the true potential in all wizards and witches. No holding back, not like they try to do in that so called school of yours. All they learn you there is nonsense, am I right? You must admit, you've learned the most useful, the most.. fun spells, the curses all by yourself. You will do as I say, won't you?'' He tried to smile, but it was vile, and it showed.

Bellatrix knew he was right, all the hexes and spells she knew to defend herself she had to learn herself. Hogwarts forbids it, dark magic isn't even allowed, and it's with dark magic when the voices turn more supportive, tell her she can do great things. If it's true, if the Dark Lord can make the voices go quiet forever it's a chance she has to take. She didn't say anything, but she just simply nodded, not quite understanding the meaning of his words.

''Good, now if you be so polite and give me your left hand''

Scooting herself a little closer, Bellatrix extended her arm for the wizard to take. He rolled up her sleeve and pointed his wand against her forearm. Words followed, a spell, a curse, a charm? Bellatrix didn't know, but it did hurt. It did hurt so much she gritted her teeth, trying to keep in the grunts as her body started to tremble. It felt as if her arm was on fire, as if the skin was being peeled off by little pieces. When the wizard finally removed his wand a dark mark was visible on Bellatrix arm, a skull with a snake, black, and it did hurt even more as it was exposed to the cold room. Her arm felt like lead, hurting, bleeding, but the Dark Lord smiled.

''Very well, very well. We shall start the recruitment soon, Bellatrix''

───✱｡*｡:｡*✧.｡✰.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───  
March 1965

''~ Yₒᵤ ₐᵣₑ dᵢₛgᵤₛₜᵢₙg ~ Fᵢₗₜₕy ~ Fᵢₗₜₕy bₗₒₒd! ~''

Nails were digging deep in the skin of Bellatrix's back, sweat dripping from her head down her neck. Heavy breathing as Patricia clawed onto the sheets, her toes curling as she started moaning loader, whining and crying out Bellatrix's name as she came. The dark witch laid on top of her, kissing her neck as one hand reached for that of Patricia's to entwine their fingers together. ''I love you'' She said next to her ear. ''I fucking love you''

The shaking body underneath her said the same, it was their first time and they came. Bellatrix had her mouth open, her lips touching the pulsing point at Patricia's neck, breathing through her mouth so she could taste her better. The redhead rolled her head to the other side to give her lover full access, ''It's okay, I know you want to bite'' she said giggling while messing with Bellatrix's heavy curls. 

The dark witch didn't wait another second and opened her mouth to bite down in her girlfriend's neck, ''Mine'' she exhaled against the girl's skin. ''You're mine''

───✱｡*｡:｡*✧.｡✰.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───  
December 1965 - Yule Ball

Waiting nervously down the stairs by the Great Hall, Bellatrix again adjusted her bow-tie. Walking over to the wall, not knowing to open or close the button of her jacket, she felt ridiculous. Bellatrix was wearing an emerald green tuxedo with a matching bow-tie, a white shirt and black shoes and her hair was nicely tamed and kept together with emerald pins. She knew it wasn't allowed for a third year to attend the Yule Ball, but she invited Patricia anyway. Hoping it would go by unnoticed, if she would have said no, Bellatrix wouldn't even have bothered to go to the Ball in the first place.

A view minutes passed, but it was worth all the time in the world. The second Patricia walked down the stairs, Bellatrix's eyes instantly widened. Her hair was beautifully braided, falling over her left shoulder with a blue ribbon, matching her long sapphire blue dress with Maya blue tones. She would not go by unnoticed by any means, at least not to Bellatrix. It was clear the girl felt at least half as uncomfortable as Bellatrix did when she got down. The dark witch quickly got her hand at the last two steps of the stairs. ''F-fuck me'' she muttered when she took in the sight of her girlfriend.

''Oh, I will'' She shyly laughed, kissing the dark witch on her cheek, ''You look very sexy in that tux, babe''

''Uhu-- you too.. in that dress I mean. Really, you look absolutely stunning,'' She had a foolish grin on her face as they walked over to the Great Hall, ''and you're all mine too, can you believe that?'' Bellatrix kissed Patricia on the mouth and twirled her around before pulling her close. ''You can dance in that beautiful dress right?'' She took the girl's hands and got them over to the dance floor.

Patricia laughed, following Bellatrix lead as _Let's Get Away From It All by Frank Sinatra_ came on. ''I never knew you like Sinatra'' She whispered in Bellatrix ear as they moved around slowly, her hand resting on her girlfriend's shoulder, the other softly holding the dark witch's hand. They danced together until Patricia's heels started to bother her, when she turned around to adjust them her eyes briefly met with those Professor McGonagall, who looked at her with a frown. Softly Patricia kissed Bellatrix on the lips, muttering onto them, ''I think McGonagall is on to us''

''Hmm, who cares. It's just a couple of dances, I take you out of here in a minute anyway. As beautiful I think that dress looks on you, I want to unwrap the present underneath it'' 

''Oh, my God, you're such a..'' Patricia bit her lip and slapped Bellatrix on the shoulder, ''I tried to make myself look pretty for you, you know that right?!'' She was just greeted with a devilish grin in return, ''You are outstanding. You know what, how about.. I go sneak us some booze from the teachers?''

Bellatrix shook her shoulders, ''I don't need booze to keep going while I have you, besides if anyone catches you, you'd be-- Trish!'' Bellatrix hissed, trying to stop her girlfriend as she followed her to the hallway, making effort to go outside ''Merlin, Trish, don't be so foolish'' But it was already too late to talk this idea out of her mind.

''I don't care, we're taking that butterbee-'' Giggling Patricia ran over to the tables in front if the Great Hall, not looking where she was going she bumped into a woman near the entrance, ''Oops, sorry, sorry! Ah, how stupid, are you alright?'' The woman gazed at her with a somewhat gloomy look in her eyes, but then a wide smile slowly spread across her face. ''I'm sorry, ma'am''

''N-no problem, no problem at all. Just try to look where you're going before you hurt that pretty face of yours'' The woman smiled, putting her drink down to adjust her dress. ''Running off are you?'', she gestured at Patricia's girlfriend who was waiting down the hallway.

''No.. Yes, I mean.. we..'' A little panic came over her because she knew she wasn't even allowed to be there as a third year student. She shyly looked up at the woman who she thought might be a Koldovstoretz teacher, raven hair, red lipstick, and she was a lot older than Patricia, but gorgeous nonetheless. The woman was accompanied by someone who Patricia mistaken to be a senior student, but the girl intimately put her arm around the witch's waist. Making it obvious the two were a couple as well, the first openly gay couple of the night aside from herself and Bellatrix. Refreshing.

''Don't worry, we won't tell'' The brunette smiled and she got two bottles of butterbeer from the table, handing them over to Patricia before she shot a look over at Bellatrix. ''Here, we won't be drinking these anyway. I can't have them and this one already had enough for one night'' she smiled, rubbing her hand over her belly as she gently squeezed the woman's side with the other, ''Just try to keep it a little out of sight of the teachers'' She said while giving Patricia a wink, her voice was sweet and her smile very sincere. 

''Trish! What are you waiting for? Come on!'' The dark witch yelled from across the hallway, frowning at the brunette who was looking at her with the most beautiful smile on her face. Feeling slightly bashful, Bellatrix waved clumsy at her with a nervous smirk on her face before adjusting her bow tie, again. ''T-tricia!''

''Nice, thank you! Sorry, my girlfriend can be--''

Chuckling, the brunette interrupted her, ''Very impatient? Yeah, what are we about to do with them, right?'', she poked the woman next to her with her elbow and grabbed her arm to kiss her shoulder as the woman stared at the redhead before replying softly.

''Well, I can t-think about a thing or two.. t-three maybe'' She grinned playfully as her eyes briefly met those of Patricia before they immediately shot down to her own hands. 

Holding in her laugh, Patricia replied, ''Yeah me too.. uhm.. anyway, thank you for the butterbeer. Have a good night. Oh, and for what it's worth.. I think you two look really beautiful together'' She smiled at both witches and turned around to get back to her girlfriend.

Once she made it back to Bellatrix she kissed her cheek, ''Not so grumpy you, I've got us beer! Come on, little jelly witch of mine, time to have some fun'' She wrapped her arm around Bellatrix's neck and waved at the two women across the hallway, smiling shyly at the older woman before she captured Bellatrix's lips. ''I love you, let's go and let me show you just how much'' She smiled against the dark witch's lips, suddenly feeling very bold. 

_''I love you''_

───✱｡*｡:｡*✧.｡✰.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───  
February 1966

''~ ₗₑₜ ᵢₜ ₛᵤffₑᵣ ~ ₘₐₖₑ ᵢₜ bₗₑₑd ~ ₒbₑy ~ Fᵢₗₜₕy ₕₐₗf₋bᵣₑₑd ~''

''CRUCIO!'' A loud screech echoed through the woods when a Centaur hit the ground, it's hooves bending, it's body flapping, panicking as Bellatrix released another Cruciatus curse upon the defenseless creature. The young witch cackles out loud ''Haha, you poor ugly thing'' 

Quickly Patricia ran over to the dark witch, blocking her way when she tried to go for it again ''Bella, Bella, stop! You're hurting him! Bella!'' Patricia looked worried, pained, as if she was the one undergoing the forbidden curse.

''~ ₘᵤdbₗₒₒd ~ ₜₐₖₑ ₕₑᵣ ᵢₙₛₜₑₐd ~ ₘₐₖₑ ₕₑᵣ ₛᵤffₑᵣ ~ Fᵢₗₜₕy bₗₒₒd! ~''

''It was in my way. Like you are right now, go away Trish! Or, would you like to be my human practice for today? The Dark Lord says I need human practice'' 

Patricia turned to the Centaur, trying to get it back up it's feet. ''Dark Lord? Tom? You mean fucking Tom Riddle? Forget about him, he's using you! Can't you see? He's feeding you these lies, these ideas, he's feeding what you hate the most about yourself. He can't fix your headaches, he makes them worse. For crying out loud Bella wake the fuck up!''

''~ Dᵢₛᵣₑₛₚₑcₜᵢₙg ₜₕₑ Dₐᵣₖ ₗₒᵣd? ~ Wₕₒ dₒₑₛ ₛₕₑ ₜₕᵢₙₖ ₛₕₑ ᵢₛ?! ~ ₛₕₑ ₘₑₐₙₛ ₙₒₜₕᵢₙG! ~ ₙₒₜₕᵢₙg!! ~''

''His name is Lord Voldemort and he teaches me things, things we do not learn in that stupid school of ours. He sees my talent, my potential. I'm not some re-- I am not stupid, okay!'' She was angry, her eyes boring into those of Patricia. Her girlfriend didn't even recognized the person she loved anymore, in that moment it felt like her _Bella_ was gone.

''Bella, this isn't you. Stop feeding it. Let _Him_ stop feeding it before _He_ drags you down to the pits of hell with _Him_.'' The Centaur struggled to get up and when he did, he ran away as quickly as he could, leaving Patricia standing there with in tears in her eyes as Bellatrix stepped in closer. ''Back off!'' She yelled, her voice slightly trembling when her girlfriend was an arm length away. ''You've hurt him. Was it worth it, do you feel better now, are they quiet now?''

Bellatrix looked down and shook her head, spreading out her arms as she got closer, and wrapping them tightly around her crying girlfriend, ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I can handle it, I would never hurt you, never. Trust me, I can handle this''

The girl got her hand tangled in Bellatrix's hair. ''No, no you can't. I know how hard you fight everyday not to let those damn demons inside your head take control. I know how much pain they cause you, I know how hard you try to fight against them, I know it's never quite in here'' She pulled back to kiss the side of Bellatrix's head. ''Don't you see _He_ is making it worse, dark magic is making it worse. It feels as if I'm losing you sometimes, I don't want to lose my Bella'' She tried to look her in the eyes before continuing, ''I love my Bella, my Bella is sweet, she's kind, she's smart. Stop with the dark magic before it will consume you, stop it before it's too late and those fucking demons take you over. I trust you, I do, But _He_ won't, _He_ can't help you''

''~ Dₑₘₒₙₛ? ~ Wₑ ₐᵣₑ yₒᵤᵣ fᵣᵢₑₙdₛ! ~ Yₒᵤ'ᵣₑ wₑₐₖ wᵢₜₕₒᵤₜ ᵤₛ ~ Wₑ ₕₑₗₚ yₒᵤ bₑ ₛₜᵣₒₙg, yₒᵤ wₐₙₜ ₜₒ bₑ ₛₜᵣₒₙg! ~''

The voices were convincing, but somehow Patricia's voice was always stronger, always louder. Her voice always made Bellatrix feel at ease, loved and good enough, strong enough. ''Sorry, Bella let you down. Not.. want to scare my pretty girl'' The dark witch pouted, she was feeling ashamed that her love had seen her like this. Knowing it was not her most prettiest side. ''Bella loves you.. I didn't--'' She sniffed and her body was shaking, afraid she might have scared the person she loves. ''I didn't want to scare--''

''Hush, baby. You will never scare me, not in a million years'' She pulled Bellatrix close to rest her head against her shoulder so she could calm her, humming the same calming song she always hummed to silence the voices in Bellatrix's head. ''It's okay, my pretty witch, it's okay''

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬  
June 5th 1966 - Early morning

A loud scream filled the living room of the Black manor as Bellatrix fell down on the carpet in a pile of her own blood, clenching onto her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. ''Ah, I won't.. I-I'll break with her'' She rolled over on her side as tears burned behind her eyes, but she wouldn't cry, it's just a cut. Nothing more nothing less. She didn't want to break with Patricia, but if it would keep her girlfriend and her sisters safe from the Dark Lord, that's what she needed to do.

''Break? No, no, where's the fun in that? You have to take, Bellatrix. Take like how I just took something to make you remember your filthy mistake. Laying with a Mudblood, are you a blood-traitor Bellatrix?'' The young witch tried to shake her head, growling in pain as she held onto her stomach. ''I hope I wasn't wrong about you'', the Dark Lord stepped over Bellatrix limp body and stood by the fireplace, looking down as if he saw water burn, this would be his first and final warning. ''I wouldn't want your youngest sister or dear Narcissa here to suffer from your filthy mistake'' He spoke calmly, looking at the blonde girl who just came down the stairs.

The moment Narcissa stepped into the room to see what the commotion was all about, she ran over to her sister, rolled her over on her back and reached for her stomach to stop the bleeding. ''What have you done?!'' She shouts at the man in the dark cloak as she was trying to get her wand out of it's holster to help her sister, but she was scared and froze when the man directed his words to her.

''This is called a lessons, girl. Some women are better of without the gift of giving life. Your sister shared a bed with a Mudblood, I think you understand I won't allow such Hedes crimes. I had to make sure it won't ever happen again. Not with a Mudblood, nor with anyone for that matter'' He got over and knelled down to place his finger under Narcissa's chin to lift it up ''Let her bleed, my dear. Let her feel her own mistake'' He smiled before he let go of her and calmly stood back up. ''Tomorrow, Bellatrix. Or I will do it for you.'' He disappeared, not even looking back at the damage he just caused.

Deep grunts left Bellatrix's throat as she tried get up and push her sister hand away from her, ''Don't need your.. help. No time for.. Bella.. nonsense'' She gritted her teeth and tried to get up her feet even though it did hurt like hell.

''Bella! You're hurt, let me at least try to heal you where I can'' Her younger sister said while reaching for her wand, but Bellatrix was quicker and slapped it out of her hand. ''Merlin, let me help you!''

''I'm fine.. just a cut. Don't.. like.. children anyway'' She stumbled her way out of the living room holding her arm over her bleeding stomach, her clothes torn, visible cuts on her back and her arms. Lord Voldemort was not a nice man, but she respected him, just like father did. At least she believed it was respect, but in fact it was fear. Utter fear of what he might do to the one she loves most.

This man had infiltrated her mind, using Legilimency multiple times to see her most precious memories. Memories she loves, memories that make her happy, memories with a Mudblood. The Dark Lord, he didn't like Mudbloods. Laying with a _Mudblood_ is a sin, it a filthy act and it makes a Pure-blood a blood-traitor. She had no choice. She had to run, she had to try before the Dark Lord would drag her by the hair and slaughters her girlfriend like a beast in front of her own eyes. She couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't let that happen.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬  
June 5th 1966 - Noontide

''Tricia, please hurry. Leave the stupid books, it's not important''

''Bella, you're acting weird. Just let me pack, get my things and then we can go. We have six weeks, well seven because you decided you want to go now, one hour more or less won't kill us'' Patricia shook her head, ordering her books, she and Bellatrix planned to go to Paris for summer break. It would be her first ever vacation without her parents, she had to lie a little by saying Bellatrix's parents would attend so they would agree on it.

''~ ₛₕₑ'ₛ ₙₒₜₕᵢₙg! ~ ₗₑₜ ₕₑᵣ bₑ ~ ₗₑₜ ᵢₜ dᵢₑ ~''

''Yes it will! Please, just...argh'' Grunting she held on to her stomach, kissing her girlfriend on her lips so she would stay calm ''We're not coming back here, and we're not going to Paris. I'll explain everything when we're on the move, but please just trust me. It's not safe, you're not safe. We will go to Ilvermorny, Durmstrang, Koldovstoretz for all I care. The Muggle-world, Merlin knows, Australia if we must. I don't care but we must leave now!''

Taking a step back the redhead saw the panic in Bellatrix's eyes and pain in her face as she pressed down her stomach. Blood, there was blood on Bellatrix's hand. ''Babe, your bleeding! Bella!'' She pushed Bellatrix on the bed, trying to lift her shirt, but the dark witch wouldn't let her. Tugging her shirt down the moment Patricia lifted it up. ''Jesus, I'm not having this with you!'' She sighed and sat down on Bellatrix's lap to pin her down so she could forcefully pull her shirt up. Horror was written all over her face the second she laid her eyes on Bellatrix's stomach. Softly she touched her lover's belly, right under the scar, ''By.. God.. w-what happened?! Who did this? Bella! Did _He_ do this to you?!'' 

''~Yₒᵤ'ᵣₑ ₙₒ wₒₘₐₙ! Fᵣₑₐₖ ~ Bₑₜₜₑᵣ yₒᵤ wₒₙ'ₜ ᵣₑₚᵣₒdᵤcₑ ~ Bₗₒₒd₋ₜᵣₐᵢₜₒᵣ! ~''

Her wound was partially healed with magic, but the scar was fresh, so fresh and fragile it busted open when Bellatrix tossed Patricia's bag on the bed. ''It's nothing, I'll live. Trish, I beg you, get your papers and come with me.. please''

Despair fell over the Ravenclaw, Bellatrix was scared, she could see she was scared and terrified out of her skin. ''He tried to kill you, he's after you isn't he? Babe, we can go and ask for protection. You're a Black, you're family must have it's--''

''You, he's after you! And no, they won't go out of their way to help us, risk their ass so a Mudbl-- Forget it, it's just not happening. They will rat us out and I'm not leaving you. Not ever'' She had never spoken the word out loud before, Bellatrix would always get mad whenever people called Patricia a Mudblood. But she couldn't deny her blood any longer, it's the reason why this was happening, that's why nobody would risk it to help them. ''A Muggle-life, no more magic, I don't care as long as I'm with you. We have money, we can go wherever you want. Just, please, hurry''

Patricia softly cupped Bellatrix's face, planting a gentle kiss on her lips, ''Alright'' She whispered quietly before getting off of Bellatrix's lap.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬  
June 6th 1966 - Afternoon

The two had traveled for almost a full day, finally reaching a city in Germany called Torgau. First Bellatrix apparited them to a little town called Thorn in the Netherlands, a place she visited some years ago with her father, giving the girls a little head start. The Apparition didn't do Bellatrix's body any good, but there was no time to even think about the pain, she had to keep going. Then they took a bus, then tram to the nearest train station, getting themselves a ticket to Germany, from there they would find out where to go next. The train ride was long and the physical trauma really started to demand it's toll. Most of the train ride the dark witch rested her head on Patricia's lap, shaking, feeling cold and nauseous. For as much Bellatrix could remember, Patricia hummed to her the whole time to make her feel safe as she brushed her fingers through her dark curls to sooth her.

Exiting the train after hours they stood on an empty platform in Torgau, ''You need medical attention, I'm getting you to a hospital whether you like it or not'' Patricia supported Bellatrix with her shoulder but the girl wormed herself out of her hold.

''~ ₑᵥₑₙ ₛₕₑ ₜₕᵢₙₖₛ yₒᵤ'ᵣₑ wₑₐₖ ~ ₐ ₕₒₛₚᵢₜₐₗ, wₕₐₜ ₐ ⱼₒₖₑ ~ ₘₒᵣₑ ₘᵤdbₗₒₒdₛ ₜₒᵤcₕᵢₙg yₒᵤ? ~ Bₑₜₜₑᵣ ₖᵢₗₗ yₒᵤᵣₛₑₗf ₙₒw ~''

''What I need is for us to keep going!'' She yelled, a little more aggressive than she actually wanted to, ''Sorry, I can walk on my own. Bella slept for some hours, all fresh and new, and at your service'' The dark witch grinned and wrapped her arm over Patricia's shoulder to push her forward. The two walked a small path near the train track, not wanting to draw any attention because it was obviously better not to be seen ''How about I get my lady something to eat, find us a nice hotel and we'll find out where to go next. Sounds good?''

''You don't have to act tough with me. I know you are tough, but you're not Superman'' Bellatrix looks at Patricia with questionable eyes, ''Don't bother, I'll show you one day. But that hotel does sound good, and I know you don't want me to, but I will try and do what I can about that wound of yours'' She knew Bellatrix would never admit she's in pain, let alone set foot in a Muggle hospital. But as tough as her girlfriend acted, she was getting weaker by the hour. More pale than she had ever seen her, and besides that, her girlfriend felt cold, her body was shaking and shivering and Patricia was worried, really worried Bellatrix wouldn't make it if they didn't stop from running.

''Stupefy!'' A deep voice roared, merely a second later another voice shouted the same spell. Hitting both witches in the back, causing them to fall face down on the ground. As the two men got closer Patricia tried to jump up, but her body wouldn't allow it, unable to move. ''A well, that's an easy catch then'' One man said, lifting Bellatrix up and put her over his shoulder.

Adrenaline shot though Patricia's body and she tried to get up, this time being stopped by a knee in her back, ''Not so fast, dirty Mud'' Not giving up, she tried to crawl away and hit the man with her elbows to get to Bellatrix. A loud scream pierced through the man's ears as she started to kick and and hit around her, without holding anything back the man balled his fists and hit Patricia on the side of her head, immediately silencing her.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬  
June 6th 1966 - Dusk

''Bellatrix, Bellatrix, what a disappointment you turn out to be. I thought we had an agreement. You were suppose to take care of your little problem today, but what did you do? Torgau, you made it further than I thought you would in your condition'' The Dark Lord's voice was ice cold, calm and more scary than Bellatrix ever heard before.

Bellatrix's vision was blurry when she finally opened her eyes, it was dark and she could see her school in the distance. ''No, no, no'' She muttered, thinking she was going mad, she looked around. Not far from her she saw Patricia sitting against a three, her hands and feet bound by magic. ''Let her go'' Bellatrix said calmly, her eyes focused on the Dark Lord.

''Let _her_ go? Interesting. You've agreed to finish it today. Then, when I track you down by you mark I find out you tried to get away like the Blood-traitor you are. You have so much potential, yet you let your mind and body be poisoned by filth like that'' He lifted the spell on Patricia who almost tripped over her own feet to get to Bellatrix, her hands immediately reaching for her stomach, seeing how it was patched up again. ''Finish it, Bellatrix''

''Never. I'll do anything you want me to, but she stays out of this!'' She reached for Patricia's hand, squeezing it softly. ''You can have me, kill me for all I care''

The Dark Lord laughed, slightly flicking his wand, ''Crucio'' Bellatrix felt Patricia's hand cramp before she screamed and fell next to her in the dirt. Almost yawning the wizard spoke again, ''End it, Bellatrix. End it or I will do it for you. Also, don't think your little sisters would get away with your mistake either. I really thought you were different Bellatrix. Kill. It'' He held on to his Cruciatus Curse, making the little redhead bleed from her nose.

''STOP!'' Bellatrix yelled as she got up, running to the dark wizard. But he was too strong, yanking Bellatrix hair he dragged her back to the girl. ''Argh, let her go! Stop it!'' She tried to wrestle herself out of his hold, but she simply was too weak to start anything.

''Look. Much prettier now don't you agree? I know you like to see blood, I know you like to see pain. You like to inflict it on others, you like how they are scared of you, you like to see them cry when you hurt them, don't you?'' The threw Bellatrix onto the girl, ''Use your hands, it will toughen you up, making you feel strong when it dies out on you. That's no human, it does not deserve to breathe, you know that, I know that''

''She is! She fucking is!'' Bellatrix yelled at the dark Lord, rolling herself off of Patricia. ''She's more than you will ever be!''

''Aaaah!'' Voldemort spatted out, strengthening his curse upon the Mudblood ''You will do as I say, or I end her myself. Or wait.. no.. I'll make you do it'' The dark wizard chuckled, lifting his wand, ''Imperi--'' A loud laugh pieced through Bellatrix ears as she turned back to face Patricia, getting back on top on her, having her waist between her thighs. ''Yes, that's right. You don't want that do you?''

''~ ₛₕₑ dₒₑₛₙ'ₜ dₑₛₑᵣᵥₑ ₜₒ ₗᵢᵥₑ ~ ₒbₑy! ~ ₖᵢₗₗ ₜₕₑ ₘᵤdbₗₒₒd! ~''

Shaking, Bellatrix brought her hands over to Patricia's twitching body, wrapping them both around her neck without any pressure. The Dark Lord lifted the curse from her body and took some steps back to watch the show that was unfolding in front of his own eyes. ''You would be amazed how strong the will to live can be with some.. creatures. We could play around and make it bleed, let it die slowly perhaps, or are you going to look it in the eyes as it dies by your hands?'' The dark wizard laughed, he was amused, entertained by what he was seeing. The young girl tightened her grip, and the Dark Lord could hear the young Mudblood gasp for air. ''Wonderful, wonderful'' 

''~ ₘₐₖₑ ₕᵢₘ ₚᵣₒᵤd ~ ₛₕₑ'ₛ ₙₒₜₕᵢₙg! ~ Bₑ wₒᵣₜₕy, Bₑₗₗₐₜᵣᵢₓ!~''

The Dark Lord was right, the will to live was strong within Patricia. She didn't try to get away, she didn't try to attack, but she did try to talk as her hand went up to hold Bellatrix's wrist. There were no words, but Bellatrix knew what she was trying to say by the look in her eyes. She loved her, she trusted her, even then, even when she was losing her consciousness bit by bit, feeling how the life slowly slipped out of her as her grip around Bellatrix's wrist weakened more and more. The dark witch mimed 'I'm so sorry' before letting out a scream in desperation, squeezing Patricia's throat with all the strength she had. Die, why wouldn't she just die? Seconds seemed to last for hours, a minute felt like a lifetime. Until a final sigh left Patricia's lungs, she was gone. Dead. ''No'', she whispered inaudible.

Clapping his hands, The Dark Lord laughed, patting Bellatrix's back. ''Good girl, very good, and that without the help of a little Imperius curse. You did good child, one day you will thank me for this. Meet me tomorrow at the manor to discuss your bright future. It will only get easier after you've killed the first. They're all the same, all unworthy, filthy, nothing'' He spoke calmly, pride sounding through his voice. He had a smug on his face at the sight of the motionless body on the ground, once more he laughed, self-righteous, and disappeared without another word. 

A loud screech echoed through the forest before Bellatrix let her head fall on the lifeless body of the girl she loved, lifting her up by her shoulders, trying to hold her. ''No, no, no, no!'' It felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. Literally. ''What have I done, what have I done! Why, Merlin why!'' She sounded hopeless, the pain in her chest, in her heart, and her head was unbearable. Sobbing she started hitting the side of her head with her fist ''SHUT, UP, SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UUUP!!'' She screamed, hysterically hitting herself, but the voices only got louder. They laughed, they laughed like _He_ laughed, mocking Patricia, mocking her blood, mocking Bellatrix for loving something so unworthy. Her screams where of pain, but at the same time they sounded like mourning howls of utter desperation. 

Humming the song that Patricia always hummed to Bellatrix whenever the voices where mean to her, she moves her head against that of Patricia, taking in her scent. Hoping it would help, hoping they would go quiet. But they never did. Holding her body tightly against hers, never wanting to let go of her. Burying her nose in the hollow of her neck. ''Not you, anybody but you'' She cried, she cried for what seemed like hours holding her girlfriend tightly in her arms. She wanted to die, walk into the lake and drown, cast a curse upon herself and die slowly, painfully. But it would be too easy, she had to feel this pain, she deserved it, she deserved every single bit of it for what she had done.

''Merlin's beard! Bellatrix!'' It was professor Slughorn, slightly tipsy, rubbing his eyes to check if they didn't betrayed him. But Bellatrix didn't noticed him, nor did she noticed he later returned with school staff. Carefully the professor put his arms around Bellatrix who never stopped crying, he tried to let her let go of the girl, but that was easier said than done.''Come, come, girl'' He tried to sound soothing but it had the opposite effect on the dark witch. She didn't let go and kicked him away to protect Patricia. Too late. It took some effort but in the end he managed to get Bellatrix off the lifeless body with force, ''Bellatrix, let them look. She can't stay here'' he got his arms clamped around her body to keep her from hitting him.

''NOOO!!'' Her scream was ear wrecking but most of all heartbreaking. Kicking and screaming she growled as she felt like she suddenly had all her strength back, ''Let me go! Trish!'' She was strong for a girl her size, so strong she got one hand free, stomping hysterical on professors Slugorn's chest and shoulder with a balled fist until she let herself go completely limp, causing the professor to drop the girl on the ground. Curling up resting her head on the sand as if she was completely turned off she gazed at the professors around Patricia, watching how professor Dumbledore knelled down next to her body. 

Bellatrix jumped up the second Dumbledore tried to reach for Patricia's neck, ''Don't touch her!'', running back to the girl, trying to protect her dead body with her own. ''Mine, you're mine'' she muttered softly, her mouth on Patricia's chest and one hand tangled in her dirty but still beautiful wavy red hair.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, soft and caring, slightly squeezing. ''Let's get her somewhere warm, somewhere decent. We don't want your girlfriend to lay in the cold, now do we?'' Bellatrix shook her head, stroking Patricia's face as if she was alive. ''How about you get her a blanket she likes, a warm one. I know she always had a blanket with her when you where out on the field in the winter.'' Professor McGonagall rubbed both of her hands over Bellatrix's arms to give her some support when she got up. ''Come now dear, she's in good hands. We can see Patricia when the professors are done'' She gave Dumbledore a questionable look, receiving a single nod in return.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬  
June 7th 1966 - Midnight

It was a little over midnight and Professor McGonagall walked over to the fountain, sitting down next to Bellatrix. ''You can still see her if you want'' She tried not to look at the girl, knowing it'd only make her feel insecure if she did. The girl is not one to show her vulnerable side, thinking it would make her look weak. ''It's okay if you can't'' Bellatrix shook her head and Professor McGonagall reached into her pocket, ''Here, I think she'd wanted you to have this. I've never seen her without it, I believe she even got this from you if I'm not mistaken'' But she knew she wasn't mistaken, she knew because there was a lot of love attached to the pendant, love only a lover could give. Bellatrix doubtfully took it from her hands, clenching onto it in her first, feeling some of Patricia's magic running through it. She didn't say a word, but after a little while the dark witch put the necklace around her neck to never take it off again. The professor carefully rubbed the girl's head, ''Stay strong, Black. And if you want to talk, don't feel ashamed to talk to me only because I cheer for a different team'' The professor got up and walked back inside, knowing the eldest Black is not someone to push.

Her eyes are empty, dark as the night, no tears and not a single emotion visible in them. She killed her, she had no right to cry, no right to mourn. It was her fault her girlfriend had to die, she knew her blood, ignored her blood, and in the end it was her blood that got her killed. If Patricia didn't deserve to live, no Mudblood deserved to live. Bellatrix would make sure of that. She stared at the moon, as more and more hate and self loath started to run through her veins. The voices in her head were still yelling, laughing, mocking, they wouldn't shut up.

They would never shut up.

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

Hermione shivers, looking up at the dark witch with tears rolling down her cheeks, whispering underneath a trembling breath, ''Monster''

Bellatrix sits frozen in the windowsill, her knees pulled up, hugging them while staring outside. Biting her lip, refusing to look at Hermione. ''Now you know. My _love_ means absolutely nothing. You said you wanted to know me, now you do... Just go, Hermione''

The young Gryffindor walks up to the Death Eater, carefully wrapping both arms lovingly around her body, ''No, love. Not you, him. He's the monster, not you'' She brushes Bellatrix's hair, softly kissing her temple with care now she finally has a better understanding of the constant pain she's feeling, the constant voices that yell, sneer and talk her down. ''Your love means everything, can't you see? Bella, you had no choice--''

''There is always a choice and I took the easy way out. You saw it, you saw how she looked at me, how she trusted me me, how she loved me. That's you, Hermione, you look at me with that same trusting and loving look in your eyes.'' She's still not looking at Hermione, still trying to avoid the eyes she speaks about.

''The easy way out? Bella, you've tried to escape with her, you've tried to safe her, you stood up against him. He almost killed you!'' She moves her hand over to Bellatrix's stomach at the height she knows her scar is, swallowing away her own anger. ''Sweetheart, you were a young, you weren't as strong as you are today. The other choice you had was to wait and see how he would have killed her, dragging it out for his own entertainment and for your eyes to see, hearing her scream, hearing her cry and God knows what else. Bella, love, look at me. You had no choice. You did it out of love, you did it for her'' If someone would have told Hermione six months ago that killing a person can be the highest act of love she would have told that person that they were out of their mind, but now, now she thinks it's more than beautiful. Tragic but beautiful nonetheless.

The older witch scoffs, letting her head fall against the window ''My love means death''

''No, Bella. Your love is brave, your love is deep, your love is kind, and your love means the world to whoever is lucky enough to have it. To her, to me. It has almost been thirty years and you still love her, your love is forever. Have you ever watched those memories? I dare you, take a look at them right now and be honest with yourself about what you see. Your love is pure and he tried to take that away from you, he manipulated you, he destroyed your life for fuck's sake. Look, just look at them!''

Bellatrix shakes her head ''It was a one time thing'' She holds Patricia's necklace around Hermione's neck between her fingers for a second before she lets it dangle, her attention back to whatever she sees in her garden. 

''A one time thing... and you decided to show it to me? Bella, those were your most precious memories''

''Most painful, yes. That's why I've tried to block them out of my own mind. But I can't erase the last one, the minutes before she dies.. That's the Patricia I remember for the last twenty-eight fucking years. You deserved to know. I could have told you any story, any version of it, but you saw the real one. I'm no better than him, don't try to fool yourself into think that I am. You're smarter than that, Kitten''

Hermione stomps Bellatrix's shoulder. Hard. ''Will you stop saying that! You are nothing like that monster!'' She forcefully grabs Bellatrix's chin to make her look at her, ''You had no choice. Tell me, if you're such a monster, why am I still alive? Why do you treat me with love, with care, with respect and affection? Why do you keep telling me my blood doesn't matter to you?''

Bellatrix stands up, shoving Hermione's back against the wall with a thud. Trapping her with her arms, her eyes as dark as the dead of the night. ''Because your fucking blood means nothing to me!''

''Then good!'' She tries to push Bellatrix off of her but she is smaller and simply not strong enough to succeed. Her eyes boring into those of Bellatrix when she feels her hand wrapping around her throat, stern. ''Do it then if you're such a monster. Kill me!'' She doesn't move. Just a stern look, barely blinking, not looking away from the voids that are Bellatrix's eyes that by time are slightly being brought back to life. ''Do it then!'' She barks in her face.

Instead Bellatrix let's go of her grasp and slaps Hermione around the face, ''You ever ask me that again and I will! You filthy little--''

''Mudblood? Then kill me!''

Again, she slams Hermione against the wall, pressing her body against that of the Mudblood. Their noses touching, softly Hermione presses her lips against Bellatrix's, and the woman kisses her back. Possessively. Violently. Ripping open the girl's shirt, yanking her jeans down and she bites down Hermione's neck when she moves her panties aside and enters her roughly with two fingers without a warning. Pushing her shoulders against the wall while thrusting deep inside her, unable for the girl to move her body she wraps her arms around the dark witch. One hand moving up in her hair, growling, panting, a high squeal leaving her throat when Bellatrix bumps into a sensitive spot inside her. ''F-fuck'' She moans, her other hand tightly clenched onto the woman's neck, nails instantly digging in the flesh to compensate with the pain.

Her teeth never unlocking from the Mudblood's neck, moving her other hand up her breasts, squeezing them, scratching them, marking them as her property with her nails. Hermione moans, holding on tight to the woman's neck, wrapping her legs around her hips as her upper body is tightly pinned between the wall and Bellatrix. The dark witch is taking her deep, very deep and hard. Trying to suffocates her moans, she bites her lips, pressing her mouth against the side of Bellatrix's head. Her shoulders hitting the wall with every hard but steady thrust. She's wet and her body is allowing and enjoying the rough treatment she so craved to get from the dark witch. She wants to kiss her, but the pressure on her neck that Bellatrix's holds with her teeth while she is fucking her like a hungry beast up against the wall feels much more important at the moment.

The dark witch moves her hips to be able to pound the girl deeper, harder and more delectable. Whimpering out more in pleasure than in pain, Hermione clamps her legs tightly around the woman's body, moving her hips to Bellatrix movement. ''Oh, my G-god'' She pulls the witch's hair, moving her hand roughly through her dark curls. ''Mm, fuck, Bella!'' Moaning. She can't keep her body up any longer and lets herself fall down on the woman's hand with a grunt when she cums, resting her weight on Bellatrix hips. Leaking. ''A-ah, f-fuck!'' 

Clawing up in the Death Eater's neck she feels something warm running down the inside of her thigh, but she doesn't care. Not now. It takes a couple of minutes of heavy breathing for both witches before Bellatrix finally feels it's safe to let go of Hermione's bruised neck. ''Mine'' she mutters against her skin. Leaving a big and deep bite mark, teeth clearly visible in her skin with blood all around. Growling, ''You're mine'' 

She broke the girl's skin, Hermione belongs to her and people will know it. There's blood on Bellatrix's lips too, as she leaves a red trail where she kisses the Mudblood on her jaw. Having her eyes closed she can feel Hermione's hands cupping her cheeks. ''Look at me when you fuck me like that'' she whispers, panting with love in her voice.

The woman clenches her jaw, slowly opening her eyes, trying to look Hermione in the eyes. Tears immediately escaping, rolling down over the Mudblood's hands. The dark witch nods before she fully collapses. Carefully removing her fingers before she lets her head fall on the girl's chest as she puts her back down on her feet. She's crying, not in pain, anger or desperation, she is crying with grief. Mourning, finally. Cherishing Hermione's skin with soft fingers to seek comfort, her arms clamping around the young witch as if she is the only thing to keep her up from falling apart. ''M-mine''

Pulling her close, Hermione softly scratches the skin of Bellatrix's neck up to her scalp and bunts her head against that of Bellatrix. Holding her in a tight embrace, placing little kisses on the side of her head to sooth her. Her body still trembling and cramping from her explosive orgasm, gasping, ''Ma petite mort''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I know some of you have been waiting for this chapter for some weeks now, but because this is (for me) the most important chapter, I wanted to take my sweet time and edit it to the best of my ability before posting it. 
> 
> We now know Bellatrix past and her motives for doing the things she did, but the story isn't over yet. I've been thinking about stopping here, because I think it emotionally wraps up really nice at this point. But what do you know, I've already written the next chapter ^^


	16. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the next chapter of my not so little story ^^ 
> 
> This time our witches spend some time in the Muggle-world, and as the title suggests, Bellatrix meets Hermione's parents, (fingers crossed for bean Bella). Also, Hermione got a pleasant little surprise for her pretty dark witch.
> 
> After all the darkness from Bellatrix's past I wanted to write a short, lighthearted chapter but then.. BOOM this happened, and I have to say, I really like it.
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

Most of summer vacation Hermione spend at Bellatrix's place or at home with her parents. She had told her parents she is with someone, and that it is a female someone who is a little older than she is, but she didn't want to tell then any more than that. They've already asked Hermione multiple times to invite Bellatrix over for dinner, but Hermione didn't seem to think that would be a very good idea. At least not for now. Her parents would freak out if they find out how old Bellatrix really is, freak out more when they hear she has spend years in prison, and they would lose their minds if they know what kind of twisted ideology she had followed for more than half her life. And then there's her table manners, or rather the absence of them. 

Hermione already had the talk with her mother in the first week of summer vacation where she was being overly worried because she had seen the big bite mark in her daughter's neck. Hermione never bothered to cover it up, not with magic nor with a scarf. She just didn't care if others saw it, and to her it was more than fine if people could see she is taken. But her mother told her that she shouldn't be doing things she isn't yet ready for, and that marks like that are provoking and rather possessive behavior. She also told her that if Bellatrix really loves her she will wait with _'the thing'_ until Hermione is truly ready for it. The talk came a little too late, and never would Hermione do anything she doesn't really want to herself. The conversation got so awkward at some point that she felt the need to spill the tea and admit they've already had sex, and that it was her own choice to do so. She should have said that earlier because after some simple but awkward follow up questions her mother just got up, gave her some more unwanted advice and left the room.

Her mother tried to be understanding and open-minded about her relationship, but the fact Hermione told her that Bellatrix was 'older' didn't sat quite right with her. After yet another time of asking, Hermione just told her; _'some things just work differently in the Wizarding world'_ , but Mrs. Granger found that hard to believe. And thus, her mother started to assume Bellatrix is much older, as in adult older. It's now the second last week of summer break and Hermione's parents will be away for the weekend to attend a congress in Paris. They are no fools, they know Hermione will see her girlfriend, and they are fine with that, but at the same time they also want to have some answers. 

Pricking a carrot from her plate, Monica, Hermione's mother is done with jumping through hoops trying to find out what the case is with her daughter and this Bellatrix person, after minutes of silence she casually asks, ''She's an adult isn't she, your girlfriend?'' extending her arm to get her glass of wine as her husband gives her a side look, clearly not wanting to have this conversation at the dinner table. 

''Mum! Can you please just let it rest, I'm not a child, and I'm not stupid either'' Nice, with an answer like that she immediately kicks out her own argument, and Hermione is very much aware of that fact. ''I'm sorry, it's just..'' She pauses, knowing that lying would only make things worse since she has to introduce Bellatrix to them at some point anyway. ''She's five years younger than dad, and no, it's probably not what you think. She's wonderful, she really is. Please just..'' She pauses again as both of her parents seems to be in shock, but at least they didn't interrupt their daughter and instead let her finish her sentence, ''can you please try and look past the numbers, if you meet her you will understand.''

''If I meet her, I'll knock all her teeth out of her mouth'' Wendell mutters, taking a gulp of his beer. 

''Dad!''

''Wendell! I'm not.. cheering this on, not at all. But it's not quite fair to judge without even knowing anything. Do you remember how people judged you by our age difference when we started dating?'' Monica shakes her head, she doesn't like this for one bit, but outing threats won't help either. Instead, she knows it will only drive Hermione straight into the woman's arms. At least, that's what happened when her parents forbid her relationship with Wendell back in the day. She figured Hermione wouldn't match with someone her own age, but this is not what she was expecting. Eighteen, nineteen max, and she would have had an issue with that too, afraid they would take advantage of her daughter for their own lusty feelings.

''That's a ten year gap for us, but thirty years is just insane! You were seventeen when we started dating if I recall correctly, you could think and stand for yourself'' He sighs, pushing his plate to the side, ''I'm not hungry anymore''

'''Twenty-eight years, and I can think for myself. Thank you for the confidence'' Hermione mutters as she looks down at her plate before she also pushes it aside. ''Strange, I also lost my appetite''

''That's three times your age, Hermione! Three! God dammit, use your brain!'' Wendell roars, scaring himself with the sound that left his throat. ''I'm sorry, it's not you I'm angry at, but you should have known better. This isn't right, a girl your age should date a boy like Harry, Ron or if you must like girls I'm sure they have them at your school too, right? I don't know what this woman tells you, but she can't possibly love you. It's just... it doesn't work like that. People my age, her age, we are at different stages in our lives. Usually settled or they're trying to be, and if not, then something is most likely to be wrong with them. Falling in love with a girl your age.. that's just not possible. It's sick, and that's called lust. I don't care what she tries to tell you. It's wrong, you know that, I know you do''

A long sigh left Hermione's lungs and she got up, ''For the record, I am almost sixteen and I can decide for myself who I do or do not like. Look, I've never planned for this to happen, neither did Bella. Everything and everybody says we are no match, our blood, our history, our family, our age, but the truth is that nobody is there when we are together. Dad, you don't know who she is and what she feels, nor do you know how she looks at me when I'm studying, or how she literally watches over me when she thinks I'm asleep. And mum, you don't know what I feel when she makes me smile, or when she wraps her arms around me. Nobody does. I feel safe with her, loved. It's not what you think, far from it'' Hermione speaks calmly, knowing there is no way to change their mind. She got upstairs and went to her room, leaving her parents silenced at the dinner table until she comes back down after nearly a minute. She put a small album with pictures on the table, there are pictures of school with her friends, magical creatures, nature, and then there are some pictures of her and Bellatrix. ''In the back, for obvious reasons. Look at them and tell me we're wrong together. We are not what you assume we are, I am not a victim.''

Her mother is the first to reach for the album, still amazed by the magical pictures because unlike the ones she takes, these pictures move and she will probably never get used to that. Right away she notice a picture of Hermione, Harry and Ron, and how it's torn in half. Then she gets to the back of the album where she sees a picture of her daughter having her arms wrapped around a woman's neck from behind, both smiling and the woman has her hand covered over that of Hermione's. ''Is that her?'' She asks, already knowing the answer as the look on their faces already tells her they are in love. And if not, the next photo is giving her the answer to that question. The two are kissing each other shortly on the lips, and the dark witch playfully bites Hermione's neck with a grin after, causing the brunette to giggle and push the witch away to face the camera.

Hermione nods, ''Yes'' She says while getting a picture of Bellatrix alone, her smile is broad and her eyes look mesmerized, glittering as it reflects a blue light in them. She shows the picture to her mother, ''She's beautiful, smart, and so very sweet with me, if you only knew what she's like. I took this picture when we--'', She stops, looking at her father who now stands behind her mother, observing the first picture,''..when we had lunch in her garden. The Patronus charm I told you about, I've learned her how to conjure hers. It's a wolf, it uhm.. it likes to chase my otter'' She softly smiles, thinking about how the wolf is not the only one loving to chase it.

''You look happy'' Her mothers says, turning the last picture to Hermione. In the photo she is resting her back against Bellatrix's chest and she has one hand up in her dark hair, playing with her curls as the dark witch has both of her arms protectively around Hermione's body, resting her chin on her shoulder, smiling shyly as she carefully kisses the girl's jaw. To Monica, Bellatrix looks somewhat insecure with the way she kisses Hermione's jaw, almost as if she is afraid to break her by kissing her. Hermione on the other hand looks like she's glowing, looking more than comfortable being in the woman's arms. 

''I am happy'' She looks at her father who still hasn't said anything, he is seemingly bothered with the picture where his daughter is kissing, and Hermione gets it off the table. ''You wouldn't like to see me like that with anybody'' Wendell shrugs, sitting down next to Monica. ''I love her with everything I have. And we are a match, whether people can see it or not''

''Does she treat you right?'' Her father asks, and in reply Monica slides the last picture to Wendell to see. ''Did she ever tell you to do things? Things you didn't want to, things you did regret later, things you are not ready for, things to gain her _love_?''

''Oh, my God. Dad, no. She would never.. It's really not the kind of relationship you think it is, she's not not like that. Not at all''

''Good, let's keep it that way or I will do her a favor and punch those teeth out of her mouth. If not, good thing she decided to fall for a dentist's daughter''

At least they didn't totally rejected them as a couple, but this is the best reaction Hermione could possibly get out of her parents. ''Please, don't ever say that to her. She looks beautiful the way she is''

''Ah, so we're meeting her then, when?'' Monica asks.

''If.. if you want to, and promise me not to jump on her neck?''

''Only if it feels alright. I can't promise you anything if I sense something is off''

''Mum, it's alright. Don't get mad, but I asked her to stay over for the weekend, I wanted to show her where I grew up, and show her the fun side of London. You know, taking the bus, seeing the tower, eating fish and chips. I could maybe ask her to join us for coffee tonight if you want to meet her before you go? But this is all new to her and she is already nervous enough for everything here as it is. So, please just.. try to let her be herself''

''She's forty-five, I'm sure she has seen a bus before'' Wendell adds sarcastically.

Hermione shakes her head, ''No she hasn't. Not for fun at least. The Muggle-world isn't really her cup of tea. And she's forty-three, can you please just let it rest''

''Ah well, those two years sure make it all sound better'' 

~~

Nervously Hermione stands outside of her house, adjusting Bellatrix shirt and buttoning up the upper two buttons, ''Kitten, relax. If they see you adjusting my clothes they for sure think I wont be capable to take care their daughter. Bellatrix grins, wiggling from one foot to the other, ''And before you say, I know not to call you that in front of your parents because they might get the right idea,--'' she brings her lips to Hermione's ear and whispers ''Kitten'' before ringing the bell.

''No, no, no, I live here, I've got the key. Oh good, God'' Just when she wants to slap her hand against her forehead her mother opens the door, obviously already standing behind it because she heard the two on the porch. ''Mum, sorry, we.. I forgot the keys, stupid, stupid'' Her grin almost looking just as stupid as that of Bellatrix who is trying to look as normal as possible, a task that turns out to be more difficult than she thought it would.

Mrs. Granger lets the pair in, introducing herself to Bellatrix and takes the flowers the woman got for her. ''T-they wont bite, it are ordinary flowers. Still pretty I thought'' When Mrs. Granger walks upfront to the living room, the dark witch shoots a panicking look at Hermione with a shrug as if she did something wrong.

''Bellatrix, tea, coffee?''

''Coffee is always good, ma'am'' At the sofa, Mr. Granger is reading a magazine, slightly looking up from over the cover. ''Hi, I'm Bellatrix.. Black, but you already know that. I, uhm.. wouldn't be here if you didn't.. yeah..'' She extends her arm to properly introduce herself to Hermione's father. And it sure takes a little longer than she anticipated but after a couple of seconds he finally puts down the magazine and shakes hands with Bellatrix. At least that's what one might think, but it is taking a little too long, and neither of them are blinking as their hands are still in a firm grip together, a little too firm to the liking of Mrs. Granger who got back with coffee and tea.

''Wendell, coffee'' Monica says while putting down the cups, slapping Wendell's knee, hinting for him to at least try.

Restlessly looking around the room, Hermione softly pulls on Bellatrix's hand. The dark witch is unsure if it would be appropriate for her to sit down next to Hermione in presence of her parents, but the little pull gave her the confirmation she needed. The young witch keeps her hand tangled with that of Bellatrix, gently rubbing her thumb over her woman's hand out of sight of her parents to let her know it's alright.

''So, Bellatrix, what do you do for a living?'' Wendell finally asks after a silence that seemed to last forever.

''I-- uhm, politics'' The dark witch answers with a straight face, not daring to look at the brunette next to her.

Slightly surprised Monica looks at her daughter, ''You've never told me this, Hermione. You work for the Ministry of Magic? Or what is it that you do, how does it work over there? Hermione has tried to explain the basics of politics but I always seem to mix everything up'' 

''N-yes, something like that. I'm the first lieutenant of--''

Quickly Hermione interrupts her, ''You know, let's just not talk about work, or school. Bellatrix isn't even allowed to talk about her function, right?'' Bellatrix nods, twisting her lips.

''Oh, yeah, of course. I'm sorry, I am just very curious. What can I say, I just want to get to know the person my daughter is seeing. So, where did you two meet?'' 

''The Ministr--''

''The lake'' Bellatrix frowns in confusion as they answer at the same moment, ''The Ministr--''

''The lake'' Again, at the same time, this time it's Hermione who frowns. ''Okay, so here's the thing..'' she pauses, shaking her head with a smile, ''we did meet at the Ministry. Briefly. Then, that same night, a.. very hectic night for both of us, we've met again and properly introduced at the lake. We both went there to clear out our heads and what do you know, we happen to have the same spot''

Wendell scoffs by hearing his daughter's words, ''What a coincidence that is, is it not? You meet a pretty young girl to your liking at work, then that same night you meet her at a lake. You know, we have a word for that in our world. You know what we do with them? We lock 'm up! To think that my daughter would even buy into this-'', he sneers as he gets up from the sofa to turn on the TV. ''Well, I'm not buying into this crap. I see right through your kind, politicians, law enforcers, my arse. People abuse their power, their influence, you are the kind of monster girls like my daughter should run away from whenever they have the chance. I don't know what kind of fairy tale you have told her but I'm not standing for this. And I don't care who you are or what your bloody position is, I won't let my daughter be used and abused by some fucking pervert. She is fift--'' 

In that moment it feels as if Hermione just got kicked in the stomach and it's clearly showing on her face. Her father just made it sound as if her love is something dirty, as if there isn't even any love to begin with. Her feelings, her judgment, her relationship, her happiness, he just all labeled it as if it's something wrong, as if she is incapable to make her own decisions. Hoping the dark witch would stay calm she tightens the grip on her hand as her father continues his rant, but Bellatrix removes her hand and stands up, knowing very well what Hermione's father is hinting at. She has had the same talk with her sister when she just met Hermione, and she remembers how Hermione explained to her why people where looking at them as if they did something wrong when their were out in public together. 

''Fifteen, yes, I know. You think I haven't heard this from my family already? Ever time it is something with people, then our age, then our blood, then our.. political disagreements. I came here, because Hermione, the woman I love, asked me to come here. I don't know the Muggle-word, I don't like the Muggle-world, but I love your daughter so I am here. For her. I want to try, for her, not for you, not for me, but for her. I know I won't fit in your perfect little Muggle family, same as Hermione doesn't fit in the perfect little Pure-blood family I come from. And I can tell you out of experience that it's not a nice feeling when your family disapproves and devalues your love. It's fine by me if you don't think my feelings are valid, but Hermione's are, and you are stepping on them right now. So if you have something to say, if you must yell at me, you have a private conversation with me. But you do not do it in front of her, never in front of her'' 

To Hermione's surprise Bellatrix stayed extremely calm and everything came out very clear without stuttering, not once referring to herself in third person. Curious, to say the least. There also was no anger or hate noticeable in her voice whatsoever, she was fully in control of herself. ''Bella, it's okay. I can handle it, I kinda figured something like this might happen'' She too speaks calmly, but both her parents and Bellatrix can clearly hear that it's far from 'okay'. 

Bellatrix whispers as gets down on one knee to hold Hermione's hand while forcing out a small smile, ''Kitten, you're not okay. I'm just gonna go, alright? You just get some sleep, tomorrow another day'' Tapping the tip of Hermione's nose she mimes 'I love you', making the young witch smile softly. ''There, that's my pretty girl''

Both, Mr and Mrs Granger see what effect the older witch has on their daughter, and how easy it seems for her to conjure a sincere smile on the girl's face when it seems to be impossible. Wendell coughs in his hand, knowing he just went a little too far. ''You ever watch football, Bellatrix?'' He may not agree with his daughters choice, but he saw the fire in Bellatrix eyes when she spoke her last sentence to him. And the woman was right, he shouldn't have made a scene in front of his daughter like that. The woman seems to care and it doesn't look fake, it doesn't look like an act, and if it was he knows Hermione would see right through it. 

Frowning, Hermione and Bellatrix look at each other with surprised eyes and the Death Eater shakes her head ''Never seen it''

''It's Arsenal against Liverpool tonight, if you care to watch with us?'' Sitting down with the remote control in hand, he continues, looking at his daughter, ''In this house we cheer for Arsenal''

''I would like you to stay'' Monica adds, feeling guilty about her husband's tantrum towards both, her daughter and Bellatrix.

The second Bellatrix sees the smile forming on Hermione's face, she wholeheartedly accepts the offer, not having a single clue what she just signed herself up to until Mr. Granger turns on the Television with the push of a button.

Screaming noises are coming from the big black box next to the window, it's loud, very loud, and Bellatrix jumps back up, but this time ready to attack, her hand reaching for her pocket to get her wand as she looks at the commercial that plays on the television. It's visible to everybody in the room that the sounds and images are scaring the woman. ''W-what is that?'' She walks up to the big black box, cocking her head when another commercial start to play, it appears to be an advertisement for the steel beasts Muggles drive in. ''Why is it so loud?!'' She yells to let herself be heard, looking at Hermione with sheer panic in her eyes as she covers up her ears to muffle the sound. 

''Dad, can you please turn it down just a little bit?'' Signing to her parents that it's okay, Hermione stands up and puts her arm around Bellatrix's shoulder, pulling her close so she can put her hand over the witch's ear. She can only imagine how loud it must be inside her head, ''Shh, it's alright, love. I know that was a little loud, but it's alright now. We call that a television, it's our form of entertainment. It has plays on it that we can watch, or games, like football. Look, you see that? That's the stadium they're playing in tonight'' She tries to get Bellatrix back to the couch, but instead the woman takes another step forward when she sees an arena full of little people.

Curiously she taps her finger on the screen, right on the nose of the announcer. ''That's barbaric. How many people do you keep in here for your entertainment?'' She playfully taps the man's nose again, not understanding why he's not responding ''Hello, little man--'' but it appears the man can't hear the dark witch.

''They are.. they're not actually _in_ there. It's like a projection, you know like a Pensieve. Some things are happening right now, others already happened'' Bellatrix bites her lips and nods, making a humming sound and snaps her fingers multiple times as she sits back on the couch next to Hermione. With the witch's eyes glued to the screen, Hermione lifts up Bellatrix's arm and snuggles herself under it and rests her head on her chest, giving her father a questionable look if it's alright. By the look on his face he obviously doesn't agree, but he doesn't say anything about it either. ''It's like Quidditch but then on the ground, with one ball and only two goals, each it's own keeper. Yellow is Arsenal, the team my dad is rooting for. Red is Liverpool, the enemy team'' She smiles while pointing at the screen when she feels Bellatrix hold on to her tightly, ''I think you'll like it''

Hermione's mother can't help but chuckle a little when she sees how the woman is staring at the television as if it's magic. When she looks at Hermione and sees how relaxed she is in the woman's arms it lets her forget for a second that the dark witch is much and much older. She wasn't really as repulsed as she thought she would be by seeing the pictures of Hermione and Bellatrix earlier, but seeing them like this on her couch is as awkward as she thinks it's endearing. The more she tries to observe Bellatrix the more she thinks something is off with her, not counting the fact that she is a witch and that she is dating her daughter. The woman is here, she is clearly watching the game and asking questions, many questions, but at the same time it seems as if she is in her own world. Making strange sounds with her mouth like a child, gazing in a straight line to the television without blinking, only snapping back whenever Hermione moves or talks. From where she is sitting it looks as if she is trying to smell Hermione's hair not to doze off. And then there was her reaction when the television turned on. It did makes sense it scared the woman if she had never seen one before, but her reaction was nothing like that of an adult. 

The whole game Hermione tried to explain what was going on, and Bellatrix seemed to understand rather quickly, yelling 'offside' a little too often for the other team until she fully understood the concept. Hermione, as well as Monica thought it was funny, and during the second half she also snuggled under her lover's arm. Where Wendell had three beers, Bellatrix only took one sip out of the bottle, almost throwing up by the taste of it. She expected Butterbeer, but this tasted more like earwax with a little bit of alcohol hidden in it. It was a strange evening for all of them, but maybe most of all for Bellatrix. She met Hermione's parents, Muggles, she stood her ground against Mr. Granger without hexing or cursing him, apparently gained a little respect during the process and she had watched her first football game on a thing that tells a vision.

''Mione, if it's called a tell-a-vision, does that mean the game we've seen didn't really happen?'' Bellatrix asks while staring up to the ceiling in Hermione's room, her girl laying on top of her, kissing her collarbone. ''Do those people know we could see them or did--''

''Uhu, they know and sometimes it does tell a vision with a movie or TV show. Other times it shows things that really happen, like the game we watched tonight''

''But Mion--'' 

Hermione puts her hand over Bellatrix's mouth, kissing the woman's tattoo in her neck. ''Not now'' Slowly she scratches her nails over Bellatrix's stomach until she reaches her panties, ''Mm, someone is wet for her little kitten''

The dark witch grunts softly before whispering, ''Not here, they'll hear us''

Hermione grins and gets her wand from the bedside table, flicking it twice before she disappears under the sheets, ''No, they won't''

~~

Mr. and Mrs. Granger would leave for Kings Cross station early in the morning. Hermione was exhausted, she threw up multiple times this morning and she went straight back to bed. Bellatrix on her turn saw it as a small opportunity to talk to Hermione's parents after she made sure her girl was back asleep. She can see they aren't bad people, they just don't want their daughter to get hurt, and that was a good thing Bellatrix thought. She explained how she understands they are protective about Hermione, and that she is protective about her as well. She shortly told them how they got together, leaving Sirius, Potter and the Dark Lord out of the story, she also thought it would be better not to mention the fact she almost strangled Hermione at one point. She didn't want to share her feelings with these strangers who don't seem all too bright to her, but she did tell them that their daughter means the world to her, and that all she wants for her is to be happy. The dark witch has no idea if it changed anything for them, but she felt the need to tell them before they left because she never wants to see Hermione upset like last night again. Mr. Granger did demand her to be careful with Hermione, and Mrs. Granger simply gave Bellatrix a small kiss on her cheek when the taxi arrived. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

''Kitten, wakey wakey. It's your day''

''Hmpf, then let me sleep''

''Nooo'' Bellatrix smiles and pokes Hermione's cheek, ''It's already nine o'clock''

''Nine? Bella, it's Saturday! You're never early'' She throws the sheets open and pulls Bellatrix back in bed to rub her body against that of the dark witch, ''Mm, one more hour with my big bad wolf''

''Still feeling nauseous? Do you want something, I can get you something. Anything, everything. Or if you want I can try and use a charm on you to--''

''Bella!''

Bellatrix pouts as she zips her lip and throws away the invisible key. Instead she randomly starts to smash buttons and turning gears from left to right on a little black box on the bedside table until it starts to scream and screech as if it came straight down from hell ''Fuuuck! What's wrong with you people!?'' Bellatrix yells, putting a pillow over her head as the radio keeps going until Hermione finally pulls out the plug and tosses the thing to the other side of the room ''Not so loud! Why must everything be so loud?!''

Removing the pillow Hermione rolls on top of the dark witch, cupping Bellatrix's face between her hands and kisses her lips ''Because it needs to louder than a screaming Pure-blood. Ugh, forget it. I'm going out, showing you some real Muggle magic when I make us breakfast. And please, just try not to yell or touch any buttons on things you don't know''

At the breakfast table it is now Bellatrix who looks exhausted, ''You hate this don't you?'' Hermione asks while peeling an egg.

''No, no, I don't. But, why so loud? Everything here is just so fucking loud. Even the eggs make noise, and then the toast thingy, Merlin. I'll never eat toast here ever again''

Hermione can't help but chuckle ''Sorry, that one was on me. It wasn't the toast by the way. I wasn't paying attention because a certain someone was playing with the door of the fridge to see the light go on and off, so the smoke detector went off because the toast got burned. Those detectors warn us for potential fire, and with you around the house I'm sure glad we got one''

''But whyyy so looud?! You can see when toast is ready, you can cook eggs without ringing, tea doesn't need to fucking whistle, when there's smoke, you just open a window, and when there's fire you extinguish it. I don't think making people deaf when their house is on fire ever helped anyone. That thing, and that black box from hell, you can torture people with that. Promise me we're never getting any of those demonic things in our home''

''Haha, demo-- Our home? Is this your way of saying you would like me to move in with you one day?''

''Ye-- no. I mean, if you want we could move somewhere else if you don't like our-- my place. I don't care'' The witch shrugs, taking a bite of her toast, ''It does taste good though, have to give you that, Muddy'' Of course she wants Hermione to live with her, she already does so over the weekend, and as far as Bellatrix is concerned the manor is as much Hermione's as it is hers.

''I like.. our place'' She smiles, loving the idea that the witch just called it their home. She never knew Bellatrix ever thought about living together with her, she knows the witch is serious with her, but this came as a surprise out of nowhere. Getting rid of the little crumbles on her fingers, Hermione yawns. ''I think I'm going to run to the drugstore before we're heading out, getting you something to reduce the noises of the city. Or if you want, we can also stay here, watch a movie?''

Bellatrix shakes her head ''No, no, London. Your day, show me what's important to you''

''Alright, but not without earplugs. I wouldn't want to do that to you''

~~

The weather is great, the sun is nice but not too warm and every now and then there's a little breeze to caress the skin. Hermione has both of her hands on Bellatrix's upper leg during their bus ride, it's a touring bus with an open roof, initially meant for tourists. Technically Bellatrix is a tourist in Muggle London, she just is one with a very heavy British accent. They've seen a lot of town, Buckingham Palace, the Tower, the Big Ben, the Bridge, all while riding a huge red Muggle bus. Hermione softly squeezes Bellatrix's leg with both hands to get her attention, a single 'huh?' is all she gets in return. ''I love you'' The brunette whispers, placing a kiss on Bellatrix's cheek as the witch keeps staring outside, amazed by all the people who seems to be very busy with nothing, pedestrians, taxi's, bicycles, more buses. 

Bellatrix was surprisingly calm, holding onto Hermione's hand or arm most of the time to keep herself grounded. As far as Hermione could tell, Bellatrix liked it as much as she did. She had expected at least one small trigger at some point, but Bellatrix stayed relaxed. She even stayed calm when some people raised their eyebrows at them every now and then. A little while ago it would also have bothered Hermione to see people looking at them like that, but not anymore. She's not going to hide away because some people she doesn't know and will never see again might disprove of whatever they think their seeing. For once she felt free in public with her girlfriend, and it felt perfect. On their little walk she had shown Bellatrix where she was born and where she went to school. The older witch went quite by seeing the school building before she squeezed Hermione's hand and softly told her she is happy she went to Hogwarts, realizing they wouldn't be standing there if she didn't.

After a lunch of fish and chips the two spend some time on a bench at Hyde Park, enjoying the sun and watching the (for Bellatrix) weird looking people. ''Tired, Kitten?''

The girl is laying down on the bench, her head resting on Bellatrix's lap as she plays with the woman's fingers ''Maybe a little''

''If you want to go home and still want to watch that movie thingy?''

''Hmm, yeah. I would like that. Nice and comfortable in bed, drinks, snacks. Sweet, sexy girlfriend who massages my neck, please let's do that. Pretty please?''

In all honesty, Bellatrix is also really tired of the day. It's just a little over two o'clock but it feels as if it's already midnight. The Muggle-world is far from relaxing, people are everywhere, and they all have something to say, or something to play, violin, saxophone, drumming on the streets, these people love to let themselves be heard. They're all loud, but not Hermione, whenever she talks the world around Bellatrix stops yelling and often enough she's even capable of turning down the volume of the voices that are screaming inside her head. ''Your neck, your back, your legs, you name it. We have time''

~~

Back home Hermione directed her girlfriend to a cabinet filled with VHS tapes, they decided they would both pick out a movie without telling the other what it is. But Hermione already has an idea of what Bellatrix would pick, probably something like, _The Worst Witch, Hocus Pocus_ or an animated film about magic, there where plenty to choose from. Once everything was set, drinks, snack, comfortable clothes, there was just one thing missing from bed, ''Bella, I'm getting cold''

''Hmm, sorry, sorry, many tapes.. I had to read the backs or else I would have brought _Hocus Pocus_ , but I thought it was a little too dark after reading, so I got us a beauty and a beast. It's about a prince who got turned into a beast, and he has to find his true love. I don't know, but the girl looks cute. What did you get, my beauty?'' Bellatrix grins and throws her shirt on the chair, leaving her in just a tank-top and shorts as she hops in bed with her girlfriend.

Hermione laughs, she also got an animated movie, holding it up for Bellatrix to see, ''You already know the story, remember?''

''Ah, yes! With that bitch, Wendy was it? But this is a movie right, like the pictures move and talk as they did yesterday?''

''Sure does, let's start with _The Beauty and The Beast_ and then you can keep your promise and be a sweet girlfriend''

Having her arms wrapped around Hermione, Bellatrix has her chin on the girl's shoulder, leaning her back against the headboard of the bed. ''No, no, he can't die. Stand up, you sucker. Kill him! Kill him!'' Bellatrix cheers, following by a loud ''Noo!'' when the Beast gets stabbed in the side, ''That's not fair, you asshole! He should have thrown him of the roof when he had him in his claws the first time. What a softy!''

Hermione giggles quietly as she plays with the Death Eater's curls around her finger, ''Uhu, a big softy''

After a massage, two movies and too many snacks Hermione thinks it's time to do something. Getting up from bed she walks over to the drawer to get out a plastic bag that she brings to the bathroom along with some towels. ''Shall I get you another video or do you want to watch something on TV? I'll go take a shower to feel at least half human again''

''TV is fine'' Bellatrix mumbles without even blinking an eye, moving her head to the rhythm of the upbeat music that is playing, ''PfffHa! What an idiot!'' She suddenly spats out, followed by cackling laughter, ''Who even does that?!'' 

''Are you.. Bella.. Those are infomercials..'' She pauses, looking how a man trips over a bucket of water while cleaning the car, only making the dark witch laugh out louder. ''Whatever, I think you know how the remote control works by now''

''Hm, sure. Haha! That's what you get for not using a Swirlon, fool!''

Rolling her eyes, Hermione walks to the bathroom. She has lost the attention from her girlfriend to an invention from Satan himself; infomercials.

As Hermione is taking a shower, Bellatrix snoops around the room, finding an old photo album, The pictures don't move and she looks for a button on the album to turn them on because everything in this world seems to work with buttons, but not this. Ignoring the fact that the images stand still, she looks at them anyway. Pictures from before Hermione went to Hogwarts, pictures with her parents and grandparents, and other Muggle people. ''Merlin, were you ever not pretty?'' Bellatrix mutters to herself, tapping the picture multiple times where Hermione is blowing out candles on her birthday cake, ''Six. That's.. ten years ago. Almost'', without thinking she takes the picture out of the sleeve. She had seen some pictures have something written on the back, maybe this one has some as well, ''19 September '86, that's.. almost a sweet sixteen.. fuck!'' Sneaking the picture between her book she puts the album back where she found it. Cake, Hermione needs a cake like that when she turns sixteen, it needs to look perfect, and she needs to blow out candles too. 

Once done showering Hermione knocks on the door, leaning against the doorpost, trying to hold in her laugh as the witch is still watching infomercials as if they're actually informative. Biting her lip she taps the little bell around her neck, knowing the sound will draw the witch's attention to her. 

Bellatrix points her finger at the television, ''We need that! It would be-- Fuck, Bella needs that!'' The woman corrects herself the second she looks at her girlfriend, making grabbing motions with her hands for her to come closer. ''Pretty, pretty, kitty!'' Turning off the television, Hermione sits down on Bellatrix's lap. The girl is wearing a good filled pink lace bra with matching panties, tight stockings and a pink leather collar with a bell on it that Bellatrix thinks looks both cute and really sexy on her. The shade of pink she's wearing looks absolutely beautiful in contrast with Hermione's pale skin and the young witch knows she's made the right choice by seeing Bellatrix's reaction.

''I had a feeling you would like it. I remember you told me you like _soft colors_ on me'' Her tone is sultry and teasing at the same time. Slapping Bellatrix cheek when the witch tries to kiss her collarbone, ''Off!'' She smirks teasingly and lets Bellatrix smell her neck, knowing it would drive her crazy. ''I want you to use your magic on me''

Mouthing at her scent, Bellatrix is already far gone. Grinning she takes the leather collar between her teeth, and shakes her head to make the tiny bell on the collar sound. ''Purr for me'' she almost begs.

''Make me'' Hermione says while pushing Bellatrix head to the side and pretends to walk away.

''You little, bitch'' Bellatrix licks her lips, reaching for her wand, ''Imperio'', taking in the beautiful view as Hermione turns back to face her. ''F-fuck, baby. Crawl for me''

Biting her lip, Hermione gives Bellatrix a look, slightly shaking her head, but she won't resist. She doesn't want to resist and she kneels down and puts her hands in front of her on the floor, slowly doing as the woman told her while looking up at her with lusty eyes. What she wants is for Bellatrix to ravish her, devour her like she hasn't eaten for days, and if she needs to crawl for it, she will crawl.

Hermione now stands on all four's next to the bed, and Bellatrix hands her, her wand with hungry eyes ''Bind me'', the girl obeys with casting a binding spell, making Bellatrix gasp as it tightens around her wrists. The Death Eater wants to touch her, fuck her, devour her. Binding her would be worse than torture and she knows it, but she wants to drag this out as long as she can. ''Seduce me, slowly'' She breathes, pulling up her upper lip when she speaks.

Without any hesitance or resistance, Hermione lays her hands on Bellatrix's thighs, digging her nails in her skin before she slowly crawls on top of her. Her nails scratching up the witch's arms and up her neck before she harshly scratches down her chest and moves her hands over her own body to give Bellatrix a little show. Rocking her hips she slides one hand lower over her panties, slipping her hand inside, seeing how it makes the witch nervous. She would have never done this without a little help of the Imperius curse, she simply wouldn't have the nerves for it. The curse is gentle, and if she wants to she can easily reject it, but it feels nice and it's just the little trigger she needs to push herself over the edge. Moaning she lets her body rest upon that of Bellatrix as she moves a finger over her clitoris before she slips it inside of herself with ease, breathing heavily in the Death Eater's neck without touching the woman's skin. ''I want you to touch me'' She whines when she starts to move her hips to her own touch, hearing the dark witch growl in need when she roughly grabs the woman's breast.

The girl's scent is getting stronger by the second, and Bellatrix is already drowning in it. She can't touch, she can't dig her nails in her flesh and the girl is sure not to let her bite her, pulling away every time Bellatrix makes an effort. Hermione allows her to mouth at her skin, let her scent whirl down her tongue, but nothing more. Bellatrix can feel how the girl purposely presses her breasts against hers and how she start to ride her own finger, moaning next to her ear by doing so. Hermione too is starting to feel desperate as she is fucking herself on her lovers body, she wants her to do it for her. Bellatrix always finds her sweet spots, and she starts to fuck herself a little harder while thinking about that. The movements she makes are stimulating the dark witch as well, regretting the fact she is still wearing her tank-top, not able to feel the skin of Hermione's belly on her own.

Bringing her hand back to her own breasts, Hermione starts to massage over her bra. Slipping her fingers under the fabric to pinch her nipple as she rocks her hips to take herself deeper. She is wet, and seeing Bellatrix look at her as if she's the only thing capable to stop her hunger only turns her on even more. With a slightly shaking hand she reaches for the wand to unbind Bellatrix. ''Fuck me. I need your hands to touch me'' 

Greedy hands quickly feel up Hermione's body, squeezing her perky little breasts as if she's never touched them before. Right away Bellatrix changes position and she pins Hermione under her, her hands holding both of her wrists above her head as the girl still holds Bellatrix's wand. ''Fuck, you're delicious, you know that?'' Inhaling with her mouth against Hermione's neck, she bites her ear before exhaling, ''Crucio'', pressing her knee softly against Hermione's center. Her body tenses, cramping and it only takes a couple of seconds before her legs and arms start to spasm and tremble as well. The dark witch smirks when she sees a wicked smile form around Hermione's lips and slaps her cheek with a flat hand, ''Dirty, dirty, little pet'' 

Being free from Bellatrix's hand, Hermione does the same without holding anything back. She smirks as she moves her fingers over the Death Eater's mouth, slowly slipping her middle-finger between her lips to let her taste her arousal. She's desperately horny and she will crawl for the dark witch if she needs to, but she won't just submit like a bitch in heat even though she pretty much feels like one. Trying to fight the Cruciatus curse, she challenges her lover by playfully pushing her away and slightly pressing her thumb in the jugular notch of the Death Eater. Moaning loud, she claws her way back up Bellatrix's neck when she finally enters her with her fingers, fucking her in a delightful rhythm as Hermione squirms under her in lust and sweet, delicious pain. 

To Bellatrix's amusement the little bell on Hermione's collar is tinkling every time she thrusts inside her, making her want to fuck the Mudblood even harder. She grins widely and hooks her finger with the metal ring around the collar to pull her lover closer to her, resisting the urge to kiss her. She's playing, snarling in a threatening tone as she keeps moving her fingers in and out, ''Purr for me, pretty kitty'' Loving the sight of the Mudblood below her, knowing she's not able to make a sound or keep her head up. ''I said, PURR!'' This time barking in Hermione's face before she let's go of the ring and let the girl's head fall back on the pillow. ''Aw, can't keep your head up? Poor, little kitty'' She laughs, as she moves her hand over Hermione's bra.

Struggling, Hermione rolls her head back and roughly moves her hand in Bellatrix's hair. Trying to pull her close to her neck, she wants the Death Eater to bite her, claim her and take her when she makes love to her. The dark witch smirks before taking full advantage of the invitation, strengthening the Cruciatus curse just enough to feel the girl's body twitch, noticing how much wetter her girlfriend suddenly is getting right before she groans her name between gritted teeth. Hermione is a pretty girl, but Bellatrix thinks she's even prettier when she fully gives and submits herself to her like this, cumming under her touch. Lifting both curses, Bellatrix gently lays on top of the Mudblood to cover and comfort her shaking body completely, softly kissing all over her face, brushing away the hairs that are sticking on her cheek because of the sweat. ''Are you alright, beautiful?'' She whispers with a husky voice, concerned she might have been a little too rough with the young Gryffindor by strengthening the curse on her.

Panting, Hermione nods, holding on tightly to the woman she loves while trying to catch her breath. ''Mm hmm-- felt good. Rrrrr-really good'' She smiles, taking in the soft features of Bellatrix's face while she looks at her as if Hermione is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

The Death Eater chuckles, tapping the little bell a couple of times to let it tinkle before she captures Hermione's lips, ''Hmm, that's what I wanted to hear'' It's not hard for Bellatrix to feel the smile on Hermione's lips when she kisses her, all she hears is the girl's breath and the soft loving kisses they share as if nothing else exists in this moment but them. ''I love you''


End file.
